She Remembered
by ZenziTheJewel
Summary: Jasmine Tasaki is the only female member of the Task Force, and when she meets L, she realizes that it is not the first time she has met him. Why? How were their pasts bonded? And what feelings does she have for him? LXOCXMatsu Please enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first DN Fanfic, so please tell me what you think! ^^ Hope you'll enjoy it!!!**

**PS. I haven't watched DN for a long time, so some of the plot may be a little different from the original story. After all, this _is _a Fanfic! I can twist a few details here and there, can't I? XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Death Note _series or characters.**

**She Remembered**

Chapter 1

The taxi moved slowly through the city streets, honking occasionally at a few cutters and J-walkers. It was a gloomy night, with dark clouds hanging over the moon, blocking off its light. There were few people on the streets, but there were a million cars on the roads. It's funny how people are too lazy to walk even for a few minutes on their own two feet. The driver of the taxi swore, then said, "Sorry about this folks, I know you're in a hurry."

"Not at all, not at all," replied Chief Soichiro Yagami, sitting in the front passenger seat. "It's not a problem."

"What do you mean it's not a problem?!" exclaimed Touta Matsuda. "We have an appointment."

"An appointment that you ought to shush about," quipped the young woman sitting next to him. Matsuda grimaced but fell silent.

The young woman sitting in the taxi with the two other detectives was around 24 years old, with dark brown, shoulder-length hair; it curved inwards elegantly into a fringe at her forehead. She had black, piercing eyes that held much more knowledge and experience than her actual years. She wore a light blue blouse with a black sweater on, and grey trousers covering her slim legs. She gazed out of the taxi window and tried to calm herself down. Why? Because the appointment Matsuda was complaining about, was actually an appointment with L, the world's greatest detective.

For the past few months, the Japanese police have been working with L on capturing Kira, a new criminal with a mysterious power of killing people without leaving a single clue or trace on how he did it. This deadly new criminal has caught the attention of L, and now, L had asked the remaining Task Force members to have a meeting with him, in person.

Jasmine Tasaki absentmindedly tapped her fingers on her right knee, wondering what the other Task Force members were thinking; Chief Yagami was probably coming up with an explanation about why they were so late, and Matsuda was probably wondering whether or not he should get L's autograph. Mogi, Aizawa and Ukita were in another taxi heading for the hotel L told them to go to. Matsuda shuffled in his seat, then asked Jasmine quietly, so that the taxi driver won't hear, "Hey, Jasmine, what colour do you think L likes?"

_Choosing a coloured pen, Matsuda? _Thought Jasmine.

"Matsuda, don't say any more," warned Chief Yagami.

"Uh, yes sir, chief!" replied Matsuda hastily, and fell silent once more.

Unable to resist a small smile, Jasmine felt proud of the chief. He was like a father to her, taking her in when she was looking for a job in Japan around a year ago. After that, they shared a strong bond between them; Soichiro Yagami could tell that she was a smart one, but he always offered his help here and there, showing that he cared about her.

At last, they arrived at the hotel. It was a big place, with uncountable windows. Chief Yagami paid the taxi driver and got out, followed by Matsuda and Jasmine. A second taxi arrived, and Mogi, Aizawa and Ukita joined them. Together, they found the room where L was staying. While all this happened, Jasmine's mind raced. _Who is it? Who is it going to be? I wonder what he looks like..._

Matsuda was just as excited, but unlike Jasmine, he said his thoughts out loud, "Guys, don't you think this is so exciting? Man, I can't wait to see L! I mean, it's L! The world's greatest detective! He's the best of the best! Wow...this is amazing! I can't believe we're actually gonna see what L looks like! _L_! Wow oh wow oh wow..."

"Matsuda, do us a favour and shut up," Aizawa said irritably. Matsuda blushed.

Mogi laughed heartily and said, "Com'on, Aizawa, give him a break. After all, he _is_ the rookie!" He nudged Matsuda and laughed again. Matsuda just blushed harder.

Ukita sighed and said, "How 'bout we just leave him alone? Look at his face! L's going to think Matsuda's anti-social or something."

"On the contrary, he's quite the opposite," remarked Jasmine, grinning despite herself.

"Oh shut up, Jas."

"Be quiet, all of you," said Chief Yagami. The lift doors opened with a small _ding_. The group walked out of the elevator and arrived in front of L's hotel room. "This is it."

A nervous tension filled the corridor. Chief Yagami lifted his right hand and knocked on the door. Jasmine caught her breath and didn't dare to breathe. A muffled voice called out, "Come in." Chief Yagami twisted the door knob (which was unlocked for some reason) and the Task Force members walked inside the hotel room, closing the door behind them. Each single one of them was surprised by what they saw.

Standing before them was not a neat man in a tie or a suit, nor was he a person who looked like the world's greatest detective. Instead, standing before the stunned Task Force was a tall, pale man with black, spiky and messy hair which covered parts of his grey, shadowy eyes and thin face. The skinny man was wearing a loose, long-sleeved T-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. He wore no shoes, revealing two pale, bony feet. Before any of the Task Force members could say anything, the man spoke, "I am L."

There was something about this man, who claims to be L, that reminded Jasmine of a certain person. But who? She just couldn't place it. Certainly, if she had met someone like this man, she would surely remember the moment, wouldn't she? But before she could get a hold on her thoughts, Soichiro Yagami spoke, "I am Soichiro Yagami, Chief of the Japanese Police Task Force." He showed his identification and police badge to the so-called L. Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, Ukita and Jasmine all did the same.

"Hmm..." grumbled the man. Then, he lifted his right hand in a gun position, and mock-shot the group with a small, "Bang."

"What the Hell was that?" Aizawa said out loud.

"If I was Kira, you'd be all dead by now," remarked L. "Kira needs a face and a name to kill. Please, don't give away your name and face away that easily in the future." He turned his back on them and shuffled into the next room, saying, "Please, make yourself comfortable. And turn off your mobile phones, please, they annoy me when I'm talking"

As Jasmine switched off her mobile, she began to analyze every single thing about this 'L'. The way he walked: hunched over and shuffling. The way he looked: well, not a very impressive sight, but he does seem to know a lot. The way he talked: a monotone voice, very common with detectives who took their jobs seriously. _There's no doubt about it_, she thought, _it's him_. She settled down on one of the couches positioned around a small coffee table, and listened to L's theories about how Kira would react to 100 FBI agents arriving in Japan to find him...or something like that. For once in her career, she wasn't paying attention. She just wanted to talk to this man, L, or Ryuzaki (just to be on the safe side), one-on-one.

Finally, she got her chance. After a while, L announced, "I'll need to have a private talk with each and every one of you, just to make sure Kira isn't among us."

"So are you saying you don't trust us?" questioned Aizawa rather aggressively.

"No, he has a right to question us. Think about it, we know that Kira has access to classified police information, so it's very likely for him to be one of us," cut in Chief Yagami. "I'll go first."

"Very well, please come with me, Mr. Yagami," said L, who got up from his couch and walked to another room and closed the door.

"Well, all we have to do now is wait," said Ukita, crossing his legs and arms.

"Gosh, this is so exciting!" exclaimed Matsuda happily.

"You're excited about _everything_, Matsuda, can't you ever be serious?" said Mogi, helping himself to a chocolate.

"Oh just let him be himself, it'll help relieve the stress," scowled Aizawa.

"And what are you so sad about, Aizawa?" asked Jasmine, also helping herself to a crystal candy.

"L doesn't trust us, so why should we trust him?! Maybe Ide was right, maybe we shouldn't trust this guy." Before they had left for the hotel from the police department, Ide had quit from the Task Force, stating that he wasn't willing to risk his life anymore, and that this L wouldn't be much help.

"We have to trust L, Aizawa! He's the best there is!" cried Matsuda.

At that point, the door to the other room opened and Chief Yagami gestured for Matsuda to come. "He wants to see you next."

"Wish me luck!" Matsuda said rather nervously and closed the door behind him.

Chief Yagami sat down and loosened his tie a little. Mogi commented, "Well that was fast."

"He seemed to trust me, I guess I did a pretty good job," joked Chief Yagami, although his voice was a little shaky.

"What kind of questions did he ask you?" asked Aizawa.

Chief Yagami bit his lip and replied, "L didn't want me to say anything about the questions and the conversation we had. He wants to keep it...confidential between him and myself." Aizawa scoffed at this and fell silent.

When Matsuda came back into the room, Ukita was sent for. After him was Mogi, then Aizawa. Finally, it was Jasmine's turn. She could hardly wait. She stood up, forcing herself not to run, opened the door to the other room and then closed it behind her as she entered. She arrived in a small, empty looking room, with two chairs positioned opposite each other at a round table. On top of the table sat a slice of cheese cake with blueberry toppings. L was sitting on one of the chairs, holding a spoon and eating the cake with delight. He glanced up at her and motioned to the cake. "Do you want some?"

Ignoring the question, Jasmine approached the empty chair. "We need to talk."

"Yes, I agree," L said as he lowered the spoon. "We _do _need to talk."

**A/N: So, you've seen Jasmine and the Task Force, but what is her connection with L? Find out!! Next chapter will come soon, hopefully XD Please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Only the first chap and I already got people favin' and stuffz! Thanks to HaleyJo and Devil2Kyuubi for the alert and fave!!! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Death Note _series or characters.**

**She Remembered**

Chapter 2

As Jasmine sat down opposite L in the small room, she began to study him: the way his hair fell over his dark grey eyes, how he squatted strangely on the chair instead of sitting properly, how he held the spoon as if it might attack him at any moment. She picked up every single little detail about L, and stored it permanently in her brain.

L must have read her thoughts through her eyes. He said, "Watching out for details, are you?" When Jasmine didn't reply, he sighed, "Ahh, well, they always taught us how to analyze everything."

"What are you talking about?" asked Jasmine, rather startled.

Licking his spoon, L replied, "Come now, don't tell me you've forgotten about Wammy's house?"

"You've remembered me then?"

"Of course I have, how could I not? You were, and still are, a very interesting character," L said, with a little smile, taking another bite of the cake.

Jasmine relaxed in her chair. "Yes, so are you."

L leaned forward and stared at Jasmine across the table. "So, you still remember."

Yes, she remembered. How could she not?...

_It was a chilly autumn afternoon. The younger children living in Wammy's house were playing in the yard, happily swinging from swings or just chasing each other around the place. The older children, the teens, sat in the shade of the blazing red trees, reading a book or perhaps chatting away quietly. They seemed to be normal people, but they were not, at least most of them weren't. These were the possible candidates for the world's next greatest detective: L. Wammy's house took in orphans and trained the special ones to become the next genius._

_That day, a small scrawny boy around the age of 7 was sitting under a big tree all by himself. He was surrounded with leaves of all different colours: gold, red, yellow, brown...it was just a beautiful day. But the boy hardly noticed it. He was eating some strawberry ice cream when a black car pulled up by the entrance. The other children didn't pay any attention to it, but that boy did. He got up and went closer to the main gate._

_A old man with white hair stepped out of the black car. With him was a small girl about 6 years old. She had brown wavy hair and black eyes that were big and round. The car drove away as they walked into the gates. The boy heard Watari say, "Welcome to Wammy's house. This will be your new home."_

_The girl nodded and said nothing. She looked shy, almost scared, even._

_Watari saw this, so he knelt down on one knee and took hold of the little girl's slim shoulders. "Don't be afraid, Jasmine, we will take good care of you. Why don't you make some friends for the time being? It is their playtime right now. I will go make sure that your room is ready and everything is prepared for you." Again, the girl just nodded but remained silent. Watari stood up and walked towards the main buildings._

_The girl looked around her, and spotted the skinny boy watching her not far off. She smiled shyly and avoided eye contact. Before she knew it, the boy was right at her side. The glass cup which held the strawberry ice cream was still half full. He had another bite of it and said, "You're staying here too?"_

_Another nod._

"_You don't talk much, do you?" the boy questioned, observing the girl._

_She shuffled on her little feet, which wore dark blue sandals. Her toes wriggled beneath her. Finally, she said in a tiny voice, "I'm Jasmine."_

"_I heard. Watari said your name just now," replied the boy._

"_Okay...what's your name?" Jasmine tried asking him._

_At this, the boy smiled. "I can't tell you that."_

_Jasmine grew cross in a childish manner. "Why not? I just told you my name."_

"_Because," explained the boy, "I'm going to become the world's next greatest detective, so I have to keep my name hidden at all times."_

"_Oh, I see," said Jasmine. She looked up at the brick buildings towering over them. "So this is the place where they train us."_

"_Yes, it is."_

_A few minutes passed. Jasmine fiddled with her purple scarf, then said, "If I can't know your name, then what do I call you? It'd be rude to point at you and just shout at you to get your attention."_

_The boy thought for a while, then said, "Well, the others call me L, so why don't you call me L too?"_

"_L?"_

"_Yeah."_

_Jasmine giggled. "Alright, so it's L."_

"_Good."_

_But then Jasmine said a little more seriously, "If I have to call you L, then you'll have to call me J, alright?"_

"_Deal," L smiled again. He wasn't actually sure if she really meant it or not._

"_Great!" exclaimed Jasmine and she gave L a little hug._

_For once, L seemed a little shy towards the girl. He held out his strawberry ice cream (with the spoon still stuck in it) and asked, "W-would you like some?"_

_Jasmine eyed the melted strawberry ice cream, shivered, and said, "What? In this weather? No thank you!" And they both laughed in unison._

24 year old Jasmine Tasaki gazed down at the half finished blueberry cheesecake. She remarked, "What happened to your strawberries? I thought you ate them all the time."

L shrugged his shoulders and replied, "We all have to change sometimes in our life." He grinned. "Do I still have to call you J?"

Jasmine blushed, but not much. "You know we were just kids. You don't have to call me that anymore. Even though I have to call you L." She let out a little laugh.

"Actually, I'd prefer it if you'd call me Ryuzaki," stated L, taking yet another bite of the cheesecake.

"Right, always the careful one, aren't you?"

He didn't reply. Finishing the cake, L placed the spoon on top of the plate and asked, "Tell me, Jasmine, how are you these days? I haven't heard from you in a long time."

Jasmine sighed, putting her elbow on the table and running a hand through her hair. "Yes, you could say it was a long time."

"Ten years. Why did you leave Wammy's house? You were one of their top contestants."

"Well, going against you, I didn't really stand a chance, did I?" retorted Jasmine, flaring up.

L fixed his stare on Jasmine, who clenched her fists under the table. She had intended to forget about Wammy's house, forget that she had ever met this person L. for a long time, she even forgot _why _she wanted to forget everything. But now that she finally met him once again, she realized why. Because he'd always beat her at everything: tests, games, emotions, and every other little thing there was to compete in. It seemed to Jasmine that there wasn't a single time where she could say she won against L. That was why she left. That was the reason.

L spoke, breaking through her thoughts. "Calm down, Jasmine. There's no need to be angry at me. I'm here in Japan to solve the Kira case. After this, you'll never see me again."

He was speaking in that bored, almost drowsy voice again, and Jasmine realized that this was another reason why she wanted to escape from this person. However, the mention of Kira brought her back to reality, and she unclenched her hands and relaxed. "You're right, that was silly of me."

"That's not a problem. Since we're here about the Kira case, tell me, what are your thoughts on Kira?"

The rest of the conversation was set on Kira. Kira, Kira, Kira. The way L talked and asked questions were unlike any other normal person; his words probed at you, forcing you to spill every single detail about your thoughts and opinions. His questions were like daggers, stabbing you everywhere, forcing you to show some kind of weak spot where he'll go for the final kill. Jasmine was almost tired of just saying 'Kira' by the time the talk was at an end. However, she put up a good fight herself, since she was also trained at Wammy's house, even if it wasn't as long a time as L's, and didn't show any weak spots. Finally, after what seemed to be hours in the small room, Jasmine walked out and returned to her fellow police members and detectives.

Matsuda jumped up as she entered the bigger room. "Hey, Jasmine, how was it?"

"It was alright. Like the Chief said, I'm not really allowed to talk about it.

"Did he tell us to wait or anything like that?" asked Aizawa.

Jasmine shrugged and walked towards one of the huge window panes looking over the city. It was dark outside, with a few lights on here and there coming from the giant buildings and towers. The yellow street lamps flooded over the pavement, casting shadows in all directions. The moon peeked between the grey clouds, trying to see the earth below. Jasmine rested her forehead against the cool of the glass and closed her eyes. Too much has happened in one night. Old faces and long forgotten memories swirled around in her mind. Right now, she didn't know what to do to cool her nerves.

Just at that moment, Matsuda came over with a cup of coffee in his hands. He tapped Jasmine on the shoulder and asked, "Want some coffee? You look tired."

Jasmine knew Matsuda liked her ever since he joined the Japanese police. However she had always turned a blind eye on relationships, because she was too drawn into her job and criminal cases. She wasn't sure if this was another show of admiration and kindness, or sincere concern and care. Either way, Jasmine accepted the coffee with a reassuring smile. "Thanks. Don't worry about me, I'm just a little drowsy."

A door opened behind them, and L walked out of the small room. He sat down on the couch at the head of the table. Matsuda and Jasmine joined in, eager to hear what he had to say. Well, at least Matsuda was. Jasmine was just in a mess; a throbbing in her temple told her she had a minor case of headache.

L looked at all of them. "After talking to all of you, I have concluded that Kira is not among us." A sigh of relief carried throughout the group before him. He continued, "I will be changing hotel rooms, and those will be the new headquarters for the Kira case. You will all use fake identities; whenever you must say your name, please do not. Instead, use the fake identities that will be given to you shortly. Also, I will hand out belts to the men of the Task Force that have buckles which will alert Watari and me when you are in trouble and danger. As for you," he threw a little olden ring at Jasmine, who caught it just in time. "You will use this ring to contact us if you need to. The activation button is the blue diamond."

Jasmine examined the ring with curiosity and surprise. It was made of gold (or at least she thought it was) and had four small diamonds encrusted around it. There were a silver one, a white one, a red one and a blue one, which was, according to L, the activation button. _A ring_, thought Jasmine, hoping it didn't have any other meaning than asking for help when she needed it. She slipped it onto her index finger. "Thank you, Ryuzaki."

Matsuda whistled, receiving a sharp kick from Jasmine.

At last, they were allowed to go home. L announced to them that they were welcomed to stay in the hotel rooms as long as they bring their own supplies and needs. Jasmine took a quick taxi home to her apartment building. She took the lift up to the 17th floor, went inside her room, and lay on her back on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling for a while before dozing off to sleep, the image of L's face still imprinted in her mind.

**A/N: Well, that's the 2nd chapter. Please review! ^^ Comments are loved!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Third chapter! Thanks to michi-nin, DarkWizard and of course EgyptianEmerald (Mimz) for the fave and reviews! ^^ Also thanks to boo (anonymous reviewer)! Anyway, enjoy the story! =P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Death Note _series or characters.**

**She Remembered**

Chapter 3

It was a few days after L and the Task Force's first encounter. Already, they were heading straight on into the investigation, going for any clues that might lead to the identification of Kira. Of course, it wasn't easy at all. L said so himself on the second day of the investigation, "I appreciate all of you risking your lives for this case. You must all be very careful. Kira is not one to mess around with."

_Now isn't he full of happy sunshine_, thought Jasmine after he had said this. Jasmine was in charge of listing down all the criminals Kira has killed and giving background information on each and every one of them. She had to admit, it was quite boring work. But every time she stepped out of the hotel room, she kept feeling conscious about herself and the people around them. Kira might be one of them, lurking around, killing people mysteriously with unthinkable strategies.

During her time working at the hotel headquarters, Jasmine couldn't help but feel L had not changed a bit since the last time they had met. He still had the messy black hair, the same shirt and jeans. And he still didn't wear any shoes. Yes, he has grown taller, and his voice has matured (although one could hardly tell because of his monotone), he was pretty much the same figure since Jasmine's departure from Wammy's house 10 years ago...

Her mobile rang. Jasmine jolted and took it out of her jacket pocket. But L took it away from her and held it in his own hand, in that strange way of his, and said, "Hello, go ahead please."

Jasmine scowled and looked at her laptop clock. _1:05 AM_. _Great. _It was late in the night, and she was getting sick of L, who kept using the Task Force member's mobile phones instead of his own to answer calls. It was a same way of communication, Jasmine knew that. But it was very annoying and agitating having someone snatch your own possession away from you, especially when you're fighting to stay awake and do boring research.

_I guess this is why I wasn't selected as L_, Jasmine thought, sighing inwardly.

"Jasmine?" L asked, taking the woman out of her reverie. "Could you please run a search on Raye Penber?" He handed back her phone.

"Raye Penber? Why?"

"He was one of the FBI agents coming into Japan to investigate Kira."

"So why does Mr. Penber interest you?"

"Because he was killed at the underground station," replied L, "He was killed by a heart attack."

Jasmine's eyes widened. "Do you think..."

L gave me a dead-on look. "The other FBI agents were all killed on the same day."

Matsuda, who was sitting nearby, joined into the conversation, "That has to be Kira!"

"He's right! All those FBI agents dying in the same day just can't be a coincidence!" put in Aizawa.

"It's Kira, definitely," said Ukita gravely.

"Then we'd better get to work," announced Chief Yagami. He turned to L, "What shall we do to help?"

L thought for a while (with a small 'hmm') and replied, "Well, Watari is on his way back to the hotel with footage from the station. So...why don't Mr. Yagami and Aizawa set up the television for the tapes. Ukita and Mogi, please type up a report on Raye Penber; I want to get his background information, things like that. Matsuda and Jasmine, when Watari arrives, I would like you to go through all the data at the station, including when Mr. Penber got on the train, when he got off, how long he took etc. etc. I will analyze the footage when it gets here and share my thoughts with all of you. Did everyone get that?"

The Task Force members blinked simultaneously. Finally, Chief Yagami spoke, "We're not gonna catch Kira standing around like this. Everyone, get to work." He and Ukita walked towards the television, setting it up.

With nothing to do (at least not yet), Jasmine and Matsuda wandered over to the windows again. It was dark outside, and very late. Matsuda stood there, with his eyes half closed. Jasmine grinned and looked away, but her eyes were drawn back to him when she heard him begin to snore. His head was resting against the cool glass panel, his raven hair covering his eyes. Matsuda tipped to his side.

Jasmine laughed and held Matsuda up, talking loudly to him, "Matsuda! Wake up you dote!"

"Huh? Someone say wha-" Matsuda shook his head sleepily and gazed hazily at Jasmine.

"Don't just doze off like that, okay? We're working on a very important case here."

"Oh, right...it's just..." Matsuda yawned widely before continuing, "it's sooo late..."

L glanced over at them and a small smirk appeared on his thin lips. "Let's try to avoid romantic relationships form in the course of this investigation please, I will find it _very _annoying."

Jasmine scoffed and turned her back on him. "Whatever Ryuzaki. I'd advise you to keep _your _mind on the case too, instead of intruding into other people's business."

She could've sworn she heard a soft chuckle from L, but as she stole a glance at him again, he was seated at the couch placed in front of the television set. Soon, a knock at the door told everyone that Watari was back with the tapes and data. Mogi opened the door for him, and everyone set to work. Aizawa and Chief Yagami inserted the tapes and were told to rewind or pause or play whenever L saw fit to.

"Com'on, Matsuda, let's take a look here." Jasmine gestured to the pieces of paper set neatly on the table and sat down next to it.

"Oh, um, right." Matsuda followed suit and they began working.

Immediately, Jasmine knew she was going to have to do some research on the underground line that Raye Penber rode on. She left the small table and seated herself instead at the larger table where her laptop was placed. For a while, she was lost in her thoughts at the mysteriousness of Penber's death and how L found out about the packet he carried onto the train and then disappeared afterwards. Everything was very odd. The fact that Kira was on that train was all very likely.

Watari was handing around green tea flavoured ice cream. When he reached her, Jasmine dismissed the offer kindly; she liked ice cream, but absolutely hated green tea. Besides, who ate ice cream at 2 o'clock in the morning?

_Him,_ thought Jasmine, her eyes settling on L's black messy hair. The corners of her mouth twitched, but she continued on her work.

Soon afterwards, the rest of the Task Force members began to leave headquarters and returned back to their apartments. Jasmine found herself alone with L inside the sitting room; Watari was somewhere else doing his tasks for L. She was just about to close her laptop when L called her.

"You're welcome to stay here, Jasmine."

Jasmine blinked twice. "Sorry?"

"I said, you're welcome to stay here, Jasmine."

"Do you expect me to sleep on the sofa?" asked Jasmine heatedly.

"No," replied L calmly. "There's an empty bedroom in this hotel room, I'm sure you haven't realized it yet. It is vacant, you can have it for the night."

Regretting her heated question, Jasmine blushed and brushed her hair. "Th-thank you, Ryuzaki."

She wasn't aware that L had stood up and walked around the couch swiftly. Only when he leaned forward against her ear and offered his ice cream to her did she realize he had moved. One hand was placed on the back of her chair, the other was holding the ice cream out for her. His eyes bore into hers; they looked dead, away from this world. But his face looked innocent, as if he was only a child offering a friend some ice cream. He gestured. "Would you like some?"

Jasmine recovered herself instantly. Placing both hands on L's chest, she pushed him away playfully and retorted, "No, you can keep your half-destroyed ice cream."

L stood with his shoulders stooped as always. He looked down at his ice cream in a sad, sort of way, shrugged, and then took a rather big bite. He was disappointed for being dejected.

Jasmine's harsh feelings softened at the sight of him there, standing all alone. A small smile crept up her face and she said gently, "Thank you for the offer, Ryuzaki, I appreciate it."

L nodded slowly. He walked to the window pane and looked out, almost solemnly. Then he said out loud, "Jasmine."

"Hmm?"

His gaze was fixed as he continued to stare outside. "I'd like you to keep a record of what we do everyday."

"You mean, like a secretary?"

"Yes."

"I don't think we'll be actually needing them," said Jasmine sceptically. "I mean with your brain you'll probably remember everything for yourself."

"I'm flattered. But for the time being I would like you to do as I say."

Jasmine sighed. "Very well, I'll start tomorrow, alright?"

"That would be preferable."

Seeing that there was no more use carrying out the conversation, Jasmine made for the bedroom door on the other side of the room. However, a childish thought hit her.

"I don't have my toothbrush."

L raised an amused eyebrow and torn his eyes from the darkness outside. "Toothbrush?"

Jasmine blushed once more. "N-never mind. I'll be sleeping now."

Just as she entered the room, she heard L say, "Goodnight." There was a hint of a laugh in his usually monotone voice.

"Goodnight, Ryuzaki."

The moment Jasmine closed the bedroom door and locked it, she hit herself on the forehead and sank onto the bed face down. _Idiot, idiot, idiot! A toothbrush?! You were worried about toothbrushes in front of L?! I don't believe you! _She scolded herself for being so stupid and ignorant before the world's greatest detective. She felt flustered all over, uncomfortable, even.

Jasmine had to admit, he did look quite cute standing there with his ice cream, and when he was leaning forward towards her, all she wanted to do was fling her arms around him and give him a warm, bone-crushing hug. But why? And how could she? Didn't she state clearly just a few weeks ago (maybe months, she had lost track of time) that she hated him and never wanted to see him again after the Kira case? All she was doing was contradicting herself, and Jasmine hated that: it left her in a confused and dilemma-filled state of mind. Besides, Kira was the main focus of this case, not trying to impress L.

_All the same, _thought Jasmine, _I can't act like that again. I'll make an even bigger fool of myself._

She brushed her teeth, changed into the hotel pajamas and fell into a dream-filled sleep, with floating ice creams waltzing with purple toothbrushes and L judging them. Then she dreamt of Matsuda becoming the manager of a train company charged for killing Watari while Aizawa laughed at Mogi sleeping on the television.

Jasmine woke the next day feeling strangely disturbed.

**A/N: Sorry for the hold up! I had a lot of school work to be done and this had to wait for a while! Anyway please review and add a few comments! That would be great! ^^ Next chap comin' soon!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry for the mega long hold up!!! . I've neglected this story for too long! It is time to move on!!! XD Much thanks to Mimz and everyone who faved, alerted, reviewed and blah blah =P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Death Note _series or characters.**

**She Remembered**

Chapter 4

A few days passed after the death of Interpol investigator Raye Penber. In that time, there was not much progress within the Task Force. The days were mainly occupied with reports, note-taking, more videos and so forth. Even Matsuda, who was normally semi-hyper and proactive, was feeling rather bored on the fourth day after Raye Penber was killed.

He groaned on the hotel couch and shuffled the pieces of paper in front of him in frustration. "This is so boring...do we have any leads yet?" he added as Chief Yagami strolled over to him.

The chief shook his head slowly. "No, not yet."

"Not yet?" Ukita asked, who was also sitting by the coffee table.

"I'm just hoping Ryuzaki is on to something, that's all." Chief Yagami shrugged and walked away again.

"I sure hope you're right, Chief," said Jasmine, tapping a few words onto the laptop set before her.

Ever since the ice cream incident, Jasmine was careful not to be alone with L. Why? She wasn't exactly sure herself. But every time L directed his words at her, or happened to face her, she had a sudden urge to hide behind something massive or sink through the ground and vanish. Perhaps it was because of the voice, nagging at the back of her mind, that told her she was never going to be as good as L, and that she would not be able to outsmart him. Then again, why would she want to do that? They were on the same side, striving for the same objective: to catch and arrest Kira.

Watari said something to L, and L told Matsuda to turn on his mobile phone. Of course, Matsuda hadn't dared to switch on his mobile because of L's command in their first meeting. _Typical, _thought Jasmine.

"Oh, right, sure," replied Matsuda hastily, fumbling with his phone. The moment he switched it on it began to ring.

"I'll take that," muttered L, and he took the phone away from a bewildered Matsuda. He held the phone to his ear and said, "Hello? Yes, please speak..."

Jasmine caught Matsuda's eye and grinned, saying quietly, "Don't worry, he always does that."

L covered the mobile phone and retorted, "No, I don't," before returning to the person on the other end of the line.

Rolling her eyes, Jasmine shook her head and crossed her legs under the table, a habit of hers whenever she was cross or unsettled.

"Raye Penber's fiance? Naomi Misora..." L glanced at Watari, who was on a computor. The older man typed up the name and found the woman's profile. Jasmine could tell that she meant something to him: a light flickered through his dead eyes. Finally, the detective hung up and returned the phone.

"Hmmm...this is interesting..." he said to himself.

"What is interesting? What have you found out, Ryuzaki?" demanded Aizawa.

"Naomi Misora, Raye Penber's wife-to-be, committed suicide just yesterday," replied L.

Matsuda scratched his chin. "Well, after Penber died I'd expect her to be depressed or something like that-"

"No," L interrupted him. "No, Naomi Misora was a strong woman. Instead of committing suicide, she would have been determined to catch his killer, Kira."

"How do you know all this?" questioned Jasmine. "When did you meet this woman?"

L turned towards her. Jasmine immediately regretted what she had said. His face was totally serious, and looked almost threatening. L's black hair covered his eyes, giving him a haunting, mysterious appearance. They stared at each other for a few seconds, then L opened his mouth to speak, "Do I hear jealousy in your voice, Ms. Tasaki? Do you not remember what I told you just a week ago?"

The image of her and Matsuda by the window rushed before her eyes. She pushed it away and replied heatedly, "Yes, I do remember. What do you take me for?"

L cocked his head to one side and continued to speak as if she had not replied to his question, "To add onto what I said earlier, please do not let your ego get into the way of this investigation."

"Look who's talking," snarled Jasmine, her hand clenching a ball point pen so hard her knuckles were white against her skin.

Chief Yagami gave Jasmine a stern look. "Jasmine, control yourself." He directed his speech to L. "Ryuzaki, what do you make of Ms. Misora's death."

With his eyes still on Jasmine, L spoke slowly, "Since it is unlikely that Ms. Misora would commit suicide on her own accord, I think it is wise to conclude that this is another work done by Kira."

"What? Again?" cried out Matsuda, alarmed.

"Yes, again. You must remember, Matsuda, that Kira is a mass killer. He wouldn't care who he would have to kill as long as he reaches his goals. And, Ms. Misora was an investigator herself, so Kira must have killed her to make sure nobody else dwells upon Penber's death. Therefore," L tore his gaze away from Jasmine and strolled across the room, "I would like to place cameras and wiretaps in the Yagami household, as Raye Penber was investigating Light Yagami himself."

Seizing another chance to have a go at L, Jasmine piped up, "You can't do that! What about the innocent people of that household?"

"But can we be sure of that?" questioned L, his face giving nothing away.

"Ryuzaki's right, we have to do this," stated Chief Yagami, his expression unpleasant.

"But Chief! You can't seriously let him proceed!" argued Matsuda.

"That's right! You have a wife and daughter-" placed in Aizawa, but Chief Yagami cut them both off. He rounded on the younger men and shouted, "We have to be thorough in this case, or else we will not be able to catch Kira!"

"S-sorry Chief," apologized Matsuda quickly, backing away slightly. _Coward, _mused Jasmine.

Chief Yagami sighed and rubbed his temple. "No, _I'm _sorry. I-I've just been too caught up in the case." Once more, he turned to L. "I cannot tell you how insulted I am, Ryuzaki, for my family to be suspected of housing Kira. But I will allow you to proceed with the cameras and wiretaps."

L nodded his appreciation, then continued, "Due to respect for Chief Yagami's family, he and I will be the only ones who will watch and listen to the footage and recording."

So it began. Day by day, Chief Yagami and L watched and listened to happenings within the Yagami family. To Jasmine, it was absolutely boring and seemingly pointless. What could L decipher from all these footage and voice recordings? Besides, what was the rest of the Task Force supposed to do? Just stand around and do nothing? After just three days, Jasmine was fed up with it. Her temper was running short and she desperately needed something to do. _Now I know why, _Jasmine told herself, _why L was better than me. Look at how patient he is, just sitting there...it drives me insane._

And yet, despite everything, Jasmine found herself longing to see L again; he and Chief Yagami had a private room where the television was set up. Of course, she got peeks of him when he came out to eat or when Watari entered the room to talk to L. Jasmine even began recounting that night when L offered her his ice cream, and secretly wished he would soon do it again. She had definitely felt something when the skin of his hand brushed her back, of course at the time she was too shocked to realize.

Jasmine eventually got the chance to talk to L.

She was in the sitting room typing up the day's events. Watari was donning a coat, obviously preparing to go outside. "Watari, where are you going?" she asked him.

Watari smiled. "I am going to the bakery shop nearby."

"Why?"

"Cakes for Ryuzaki," he replied simply.

An idea formed in Jasmine's well trained mind. She stood up. "Why don't you take a break, Watari? I'll go buy those cakes."

Watari obliged. "Thank you, Jasmine." He took off the coat.

Jasmine picked up her jacket and headed for the door. "Does Ryuzaki have any special requests?"

The older man laughed lightly. "Anything sweet will do him good." Jasmine smiled and twisted the doorknob.

"Wait!" someone cried from the room. "Let me come too! I'm bored like heck in here!"

Of course, it was Matsuda. The young rookie just couldn't stand prisoned in the hotel room with nothing to do but write reports and research on Kira's killings. It just wasn't his style. Matsuda hurried out the door with Jasmine, and together, they set off for the bakery. They have passed it before, but haven't stepped inside yet. Jasmine remembered looking inside the window and seeing cakes all shapes and sizes with different flavours and decorations. She smiled at the thought of selecting pastries for L. It was going to be a lot of fun, especially with Matsuda with her. She had to admit, he wasn't that bad of a person, it was just that his clumsiness and foolishness got into the way much too frequently.

Exiting the grand doors of the hotel building, they turned left on the side-walk and continued strolling forward. They didn't see a lot of people, only a few couples and children playing around. It was early in the morning, and nobody was really bothered to leave their warm, comfortable homes. The two turned another corner and arrived at the bakery. The door was made of glass, and Jasmine could see that the shop was empty except for the shopkeeper behind the counter. It was a young girl with black hair that was tied up in a tight bun.

Strangely, Matsuda hadn't spoken a word since they left. He must have been enjoying the freedom. Jasmine gestured. "Shall we?"

Matsuda opened the door and grinned, "After you."

"I'm surprised! You've changed," laughed Jasmine as she entered the bakery. Rows and rows of pastries were lined on shelves. It gave one a fuzzy and welcoming feeling inside. Jasmine and Matsuda shared a few laughs deciding which kind of cakes they should buy for L. In the end, they settled on a small chocolate cake, a stack of homemade cookies and two moderately large pieces of strawberry shortcake. After paying, they went back to the hotel, their spirits feeling much lighter than before.

All too soon, Jasmine found herself before the door of the private room in the hotel. She had requested to bring in the cakes on her own, explaining that she wanted to personally apologize to L. Luck was on her side, for Chief Yagami was tending to some business with his daughter's schooling. Words and phrases swirled inside Jasmine's muddled head, making it hard to concentrate on what she really needed to say. Perhaps she would be able to express her emotions to him if she spoke carefully. She must be prepared for the worst. Taking a deep breath, Jasmine knocked on the door twice, and entered.

L was sitting on a two seater sofa. Well, it was more like squatting. He always did that. Seeing Jasmine enter, he switched off the television, which was flickering images, and set the remote control down again. Jasmine closed the door behind her and placed the piece of shortcake she was carrying on a plate into L's hands. Suddenly, the instinct to run away crossed Jasmine's mind. Hastily, she withdrew her own hands and straightened up. "Here, I hope you like it."

The detective studied her face. "You have something else to tell me." It was a statement, not a question.

Squaring her shoulders, Jasmine replied, "Yes, in fact, I do. I wanted to-"

"Apologize?"

"Well, yes."

"Ah. I see." L stuck his thumb into the corner of his mouth, another one of his habits that Jasmine loved and hated at the same time.

She continued, "I didn't mean to be rash about Naomi Misora. I see now that she was working under you in another case. Please forgive me." Jasmine was horribly aware of how corny and cheesy the conversation was.

"I forgive you, Jasmine, there is not need to worry about it," L said. He smiled gently at her.

Jasmine returned the smile. "I'm glad to hear that. Very."

The hotel room bell rang. L sighed, momentarily distracted. "Mr. Yagami has returned. I'm afraid our little discussion must come to an end now."

"That's quite alright. I hope you'll be able to catch Kira soon." Jasmine made for the door.

"By the way, thank you for the cake."

Jasmine hid her face from L's view. "Your welcome." She was grinning.

The next day, L announced that he could not identify Kira amongst any of the two households he was watching under surveillance. However, he also said that he was going to continue investigating the Yagami household, because he was highly suspicious of his son, Light Yagami, being Kira. Of course, everyone was surprised by his decision, but he was L, and what he says counts. Jasmine just hoped that the criminal would be stopped. Then, she would be happy.

**A/N: Thank you all for being oh so patient! * hugs * Please review and tell me what you think of the story!!! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's a list of peeps I would like to thank.**

**For reviews, I would like to thank Egyptian Emerald, Siry Pop and Dark Wizard! (applause)**

**For faves, I would like to thank Egyptian Emerald, Ninja-Naomi, Devil2Kyuubi, Satoshistar7, Vella Malachite and michi-nin! (round of applause)**

**And finally, I would like to thank the following peeps for alerts: Egyptian Emerald, Siry Pop, heavy lies, Ninja-Naomi, HaleyJo, Reading Again, Captain Bluebear and Satoshistar7! 3 Thnx ppl! Now on with the story! There's a lotta fluff in this chap!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Death Note _series or characters.**

**She Remembered**

Chapter 5

_No, it couldn't be...Kira..._

Those were Jasmine's thoughts as she frantically rushed past curious pedestrians. Narrowly dodging a small child with his mother, she went up the stairs of the hospital three at a time, nearly tripping over her feet in the process. After a hurried discussion with the receptionist, Jasmine waited impatiently in a lift, sprinted past two polished corridors, and skidded at a halt in front of the room the receptionist downstairs gave her. Catching her breath, Jasmine knocked twice before bursting into the room and shutting the door behind her.

"Jasmine! What are you doing here?" the Chief exclaimed.

Jasmine bent forward with her hands on her knees, steadying herself. The patient's room was very clean and white, like all hospital rooms were. The bed was somewhere near the center, with two chairs positioned on either side of it. There was also a cabinet and a desk. Seated on the same side were L and a young man with brown hair. He was tall, taller than L, it seemed, and had narrow eyes. Chief Yagami was propped up on the bed. Puffing, Jasmine said, "I-I got a c-call from W-Watari..." Watari had called her 15 minutes ago alerting her that Chief Yagami had suffered from a heart attack and was hospitalized. After receiving the address, Jasmine had raced to the spot, hoping that the chief was safe and sound.

The expression on Soichiro Yagami's face was a tired one. A sad feeling welled up inside Jasmine. He was so stressed, with L suspecting his own son for being Kira, and trying to maintain a normal life. It was unfair. He also had a family he had to take care of. "I'm fine, Jasmine. Thank you for coming. It was just all the work that stressed me out."

"S-so it wasn't K-Kira, then, was it?"

"It couldn't have," L spoke to her. "Kira kills with his heart attacks. Obviously, Chief Yagami hasn't."

"Thank goodness." Jasmine wiped the sweat from her brow and offered the chief a shaky smile.

Just then, a young nurse entered the room. "I'm sorry," she said, "visiting hours are over. I apologize for disturbing you, but Mr. Yagami has to rest now."

"No, no. Thank you for reminding us of the time," replied Light, getting to his feet. He turned to his dad. "I'll see you soon."

"Goodbye, Mr. Yagami. I hope your recovery will be smooth," said L at the door.

"Good luck, Ryuzaki."

"Take care Chief."

After they said their farewells, L, Light and Jasmine exited the hospital together. Night had fallen; the street lamps made the sidewalk shine yellow. A black limousine pulled up beside them. Watari stepped out of the driver's seat and opened the door for L. Jasmine was surprised: he had come to them when L didn't even signal for him to do so. L gestured towards Jasmine. "You first." Remembering that she was planning to return to the hotel, Jasmine got into the limousine, flustered. L got in behind her. Interestingly, he was actually sitting down normally, like an ordinary person would. He talked to Light for a few seconds, then rolled up the window and they drove away.

She was alone with L, again. Watari was separated from them by a black glass panel. Her insides tingled at what she could say to him. Instead, she decided to comment on the way he sat inside the car. "Ryuzaki, you're sitting normally today."

"Am I, really?" L seemed surprised.

"Well, you're not squatting."

"I suppose I'm not."

Jasmine had heard a snatch of conversation between him and Light. So, she said, "You still suspect Light, don't you?"

L tilted his head slightly to the left. "There is a small percentage of that being possible."

"And exactly what percent is that?" Jasmine asked, smirking.

"However high or low the number is, I must investigate him further in order to catch Kira."

Elaborating, Jasmine said, "I admire your determination..."

"...as I admire you."

She blinked once, twice, then three times, before stuttering, "Excuse m-me?"

Smiling gently, L leaned on his hand towards her, shrinking the gap between them. "I said, I admire you."

"In w-what way?"

"In a way that urges me to say 'I love you'. And yes, Jasmine, I do love you."

It was like being trapped in a suffocating dream. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. Her brain shut down and froze as he drew nearer and nearer. L seemed to loom over her, never letting his eyes wander away from her. She stared deeply into them, the mysteriousness of the man overwhelmed and confused her more than ever. And still he inched closer. It was all so painstakingly slow, and yet in an instant L had closed his eyes and moved his head just a fraction of a centimeter forward in order to press his lips against hers. His breath brushed her lower lip, and Jasmine trembled nervously, unable to control herself. Never before had she felt so weak, so vulnerable. And it was all because of him. Finally, the damp surface of L's lips touched Jasmine's.

At that point, Jasmine felt like a teenager, sharing her first kiss with her first lover. Nothing mattered except for the texture of his lips and the warmth of his hand as he reached out to hold her own. His fingers tickled her palm, and she squeezed his hand gently, telling him that this was what she wanted for a long time. The corners of L's mouth lifted, and Jasmine knew he was smiling. Her insides bubbled pleasantly, and she placed her free hand on L's neck. His skin was cold under her palm. A low rumble emitted from L's throat, and he carefully pulled away from her. Being the more stubborn of the two, Jasmine followed in the direction of his movement. She didn't want him to retreat, not now, not when they just realized they shared the same feelings. Besides, alone time in the hotel room would be very scarce, especially with Matsuda tailing them around.

Sensing her silent distress, L cupped her face with his hands and kissed her deeply. His lips parted slightly, and his tongue touched the surface of Jasmine's lower lip. She prodded with her own tongue gently and tasted a faint trace of sugar and strawberries, a result of all the sweets he ate. Their tongues touched just for a fraction of a second, then were separated by L, who shifted in his seat. Senses tingling, Jasmine blushed and tilted her head. She wanted more. But then L broke the kiss. Jasmine felt his lips leaving her, and she almost whimpered. All she needed in this world was to be with him. Her eyes were still closed, reminiscing and missing his kisses already. L spoke to her, "Open your eyes." When Jasmine didn't respond, he added, "Jasmine."

Hearing her name spoken by him, it triggered something inside Jasmine, and she obeyed. His hands were still on both sides of her face. She smiled lovingly up at him. "L..."

"Yes?"

Chuckling softly, Jasmine returned to her previous position, by the car window, saying, "Nothing, nothing." She was surprised they haven't reached the hotel yet. It seemed an eternity when they were joined together in those minutes of displayed emotions.

Cold, familiar fingertips scraped at the back of her hand. Glancing down, she saw L hold her fingers lightly. His gaze was set down, as if embarrassed, but his face gave away nothing. It was like a mask, nobody could see what he truly was thinking. Still, Jasmine was sure that he really loved her. Imitating Jasmine, he turned his face away from Jasmine, observing the scenery that rushed past them outside the limousine. He was still holding her hand in his. When Jasmine continued to watch him, L said, "I'm not going to let go, you know."

Understanding his words, Jasmine grinned and said, "Likewise."

In the reflection of the car window, Jasmine saw L smile. "Good."

Watari drove for a few more minutes. In those minutes, Jasmine realized she and L had skipped over so many vital things, such as when did L begin to like her, and what their future was going to be; did he want their relationship to be public or private? And did this mean that he won't leave her after they solve the case? So many questions puzzled Jasmine, and soon she began to feel dizzy. Finally, they arrived at the hotel. The two of them stepped out and watched Watari drive away to park the limousine. Together, they went up the building and were soon walking towards their room. None of them have spoken so far.

Before Jasmine turned the doorknob, an interesting thought occurred to her. She paused.

L stopped too. "What is it, Jasmine?"

Smirking, Jasmine placed her hands on her hips, as if cross, and said, "Do you remember what you said to me and Matsuda some weeks before?"

L tucked his hands in his jean pockets, appearing unconcerned. "Yes, I remember. What of it?"

"You just contradicted yourself. You said you hated relationships!" exclaimed Jasmine.

"I said I hated relationships, but not relationships that included me," replied L, facing away from her. His grey eyes were hidden from her for a few moments by his black hair, and Jasmine felt a whooshing sensation down in her stomach. She decided that the questions could wait. Tiptoeing, she placed a light kiss on his cheek, feeling his soft skin on her damp lips, then opened the door with a grin on her face and said, "You truly are different, Ryuzaki."

And she left him standing in front of the open door, a surprised look on his face as he touched the spot where she kissed him. Coming to his senses, he stepped forward, shaking his head, and muttered to himself, "This is going to be a very interesting case..."

**A/N: Wheee!! Thank you for reading! If you've got me on your alerts list or just reading this for fun, could you please leave a review and say what you liked about it and what you didn't like about it? It would really help! ^^ Thanx again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****I'm really happy about everyone's enthusiasm to the story; I didn't really think it would get this far! :D Thank you so much to Siry Pop, xXkurotenshi25Xx, xoxMaryTessxox and tHePuNkPriiNcEzs (anonymous reviewer) for reviews and faves! Also thanks to Ninja-Naomi and ****PhoarTeenyEmos for the alert!**

**Now, enjoy XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Death Note _series or characters.**

**She Remembered**

Chapter 6

For Jasmine, the next few days passed with wonderful imaginations and thoughts. Every time she looked over at the back of L's head, her insides squirmed at the thought of how his lips grazed over hers and the way his hand tickled her fingers. Every time she imagined it, she would blush and quickly face away from L, hoping that he did not see her reaction to her own emotions. Jasmine truly felt like a child, an eager little child waiting for another treat; she did her best during the case and often flirted with L, without even realizing what she was doing. Her behaviour caught the attention of the Task Force members, and Jasmine had to remember to act her age, although it was very hard to.

And yet, whispers of doubt formed in the back of Jasmine's mind. Did L really love her? If he did, then why hadn't he spoken to her alone since the night they got back to the hotel? Perhaps he was too caught up in his work. After all, people didn't call him the world's greatest detective for nothing. Jasmine tried to find reasonable explanations for L's lack of motivation, but she always came to the conclusion that he was only playing with her feelings. That was the absolute last thing she wanted, for L to fool around with her mind and treat her like a toy. She was a strong character, and didn't like being pushed around. Most importantly, she wanted to believe that L truly cared for her.

"Ryuzaki, take a look at the Sakura TV channel," L's laptop showed the letter 'W', which referred to Watari. "I think there might be something the Task Force and you will be interested in."

"Aizawa, would you please?" L gestured towards the remote control lying on top of the television screen. Aizawa took the control off the set and clicked a button. The screen flickered immediately to the Sakura TV channel.

"Jasmine, com'on, this might be something vital for the Kira case," Mogi said.

"Uh, you're right." Jasmine shook her head and stood behind L's sofa, resting her hands on the back of the chair. L shifted in his seat but otherwise didn't acknowledge she was standing right behind him.

A reporter from Sakura TV was saying, "...we have been taken hostage by Kira, who sent us four tapes yesterday. I assure you this is not a hoax..."

"What's going on?" asked Matsuda.

"Shush, listen," hushed L, concentrating on the screen. The reporter explained that Kira had instructed them to play the first tape at 5:59 PM. As the specific time came, the screen flickered to a different image. The screen showed a blank picture except for the word 'Kira' typed in some computor font. Just as Jasmine adjusted her eyes to the image, a voice sounded from the television. It was filtered by a computor, so the true voice of the person behind this would not be revealed. Jasmine listened, with the Task Force and L, as Kira first killed two people on live T.V., then explained how he would create a better world with the help of the civilians and police. He also said that Sakura TV must air the second tape at another time that evening.

Bringing her eyes down, Jasmine knew that L was troubled. He was chewing the skin on his thumb and he was sitting horribly still, even more immobile than he normally was. To Jasmine's surprise, L called out loudly, "Stop this broadcasting now! We cannot allow them to continue!"

"Right!" Aizawa whipped out his mobile phone and punched in a number while Matsuda rushed the hotel phone and dialed frantically. Jasmine hurried over to Matsuda. "Can you reach them?"

"Reception isn't picking up!" Matsuda shook his head.

"And none of my contacts are answering me!" said Aizawa, frustrated.

Ukita growled and ran across to the door, saying, "I'll stop this broadcasting myself if I have to." Before any of the Task Force members could call out a word of warning, he was out of the door.

With nothing to do and Kira preparing to announce a message to the world, Jasmine was agitated just standing inside the room. She turned to L and asked, "What do we do now?"

"We wait. You and Mogi, could you please set up another television? I want to have access of the front entrance of the studio.

"Of course," Mogi replied at once. He and Jasmine worked around with wires and soon another small television set was fixed up next to the bigger one. It showed floor to ceiling glass panels, pouring light onto the side walk. They were just in time to see a police car pull up next to the glass doors. A man stepped out of the vehicle and strolled swiftly to the door, banging his fists on it.

"It's Ukita," said Matsuda.

"Yes, we know."

They watched Ukita ramming his body against the glass panels before reaching inside his jacket and aimed his pistol at the glass. Then something went wrong. Ukita froze, his finger still on the trigger. He dropped the gun and instead clutched at his chest in agony. After a few more minutes of intense struggling, Ukita collapsed onto the floor. He was dead.

"Ukita!" shouted Aizawa.

"No!" cried Jasmine.

"Damn it, Kira," said L.

Aizawa was shaking from head to foot. He had been close to Ukita. Watching him die on television was extremely hard for him. To add on to that, Aizawa was a very emotional person, with a fiery attitude. Sure enough, he spun on his heel and headed for the door. "I'm going after him."

"Aizawa, stop. You must not go," L raised his voice.

Rounding on L, Aizawa shouted at him, "What do you expect me to do?! Stand around and watch T.V.?!"

"If you go, then you will die too."

Jasmine hated watching them fight. She hated it even more when Aizawa grabbed L by the stop of his long sleeved t-shirt and hissed, "You said we would be risking our lives in this case!"

"Risking my life and doing something I know will not benefit the case are two completely different things," L spoke to him calmly, although Jasmine sensed an edge in his voice.

"Oh yeah-" Aizawa was about to continue arguing when he stopped. He was looking at L's hands. Jasmine saw it too. L was clutching his knees as if in pain; his knuckles stood out against the back of his hand, which was already very pale. His hands were also trembling. And when he spoke, he sounded choked, "We have lost...Ukita...think about what will happen to you if you go."

A part of Jasmine agreed with what he said, but another part screamed at her. She needed to act fast, now. Bracing herself, Jasmine spoke, "If you won't let Aizawa go, then I'll go."

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" L kept his face hidden from her view.

"I agree with you. It is dangerous. But I have a plan."

"I will not allow you to take the risk."

Jasmine started feeling angry. Why didn't he understand? "Why not? Don't you trust me?"

L didn't answer. His head was bowed.

"Jasmine, don't go!" Matsuda reached for her, but Jasmine dodged and made for the door.

"Stop right there. If you dare leave this room I will eliminate you from the Task Force and you will not be allowed to enter this room again. That is an order," L spoke with a voice so full of authority and power, Jasmine was rooted to the spot. He sounded like he really meant it.

It was time to test him. Jasmine turned her body so he could see her face fully; he had spun his head around so he could keep her in his line of vision. She asked the question that she longed to ask for a long time, "What about us, then?"

She was referring to their relationship, to their bond. But all L said was, "There _was _no 'us'." His eyes were total darkness, his face was made of ice.

Jasmine's heart fell and smashed onto the ground into a million tiny fragments. Ice water gushed down onto her body, sending waves of despair through her. The distant howling that had been circling in some far corner of her consciousness suddenly burst forth and engulfed Jasmine in a swirling, invisible monster. Her doubts were confirmed. He _was _only playing with her. He never really felt for her. As far as he was concerned, she was just another useful tool for the Kira case, nothing more. She was aware of her feet leaving the ground, and stepping towards the door. Finally, the doorknob was just before her.

A strong hand seized her right wrist just when she was going to twist the knob. The hand forced her to turn around, dragging her body in one direction. The hand belonged to L, who had quickly gotten off his seat and rushed to Jasmine once he heard her footsteps fading away. Jasmine had hardly noticed it because of the sudden feel of emptiness and coldness that swept through her entire being, leaving her exhausted and vulnerable. Even the touch of his fingers on her arm couldn't comfort her. "Don't make yourself regret this," he said with a low voice. It was rather terrifying, how the dark circles under his eyes made him seem inhuman.

But Jasmine wasn't going to let him push her around. Glaring straight at L, she said, "The only thing I'll regret is allowing myself to believe in 'us'." With that, she tore her hand from his tight grasp, threw open the door, and ran down the corridor, her eyes stinging all the way.

**A/N: I was originally going to continue on with this chapter but then decided it would be too long by the time it is finished. So, enjoy! And please, please review! Thanks! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: As always, I would like to start out by saying a few thanks: **

**Reviews: Siry Pop, Sug****ar Reaper Lawliet, ActionFry, Princesa de la Luna, Purrrr93, and randomismyname.**

**Favourites: Tashio, Sugar Reaper Lawliet, Purrrr93 and xxPanda-chan.**

**Alert: Purrrr93 and xxPanda-chan**

**Now, enjoy XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Death Note _series or characters.**

**She Remembered**

Chapter7

Jasmine couldn't believe it, she just _couldn't _believe what he had said...

_There _was _no us..._

Could he really be that cruel? That cold?...

Identical wooden doors flew past Jasmine, creating a blur everywhere she looked. A mix of colours, all jumbled together with no coordination at all. Perhaps that was what Jasmine was feeling, then again, she wasn't exactly sure what she was feeling at the moment. All that mattered was to get away from L, to put as much distance as possible between the two of them and find a way to stop the broadcasting. Maybe she wouldn't be allowed back in the room, but she wanted to catch Kira just like the others, even if she couldn't be a part of them. Officially, at least.

Impatiently, Jasmine waited in the lift and ran onto the cold streets. Now, she was at a loss of what to do. When she said she had a plan, she was only trying to convince L to let her out. Panicking slightly, Jasmine twisted her head back and forth, trying to find a way to get to the studio, but found no immediate solution to her problems: the streets were deserted, not a taxi in sight, and she would be insane to be able to wait for a bus. Guessing the direction of the studio, Jasmine started to run; she lifted a foot, then just as suddenly set it back down again.

A coach, one of those bigger version of a bus, turned a corner and sped towards her. Jasmine couldn't make out the driver's face. To her surprise, the driver stepped on the brakes right in front of her. The door opened and Jasmine looked at the driver. He extended a hand to her. "Need a lift?"

For the first time that night, Jasmine grinned. "Thanks, Chief." She took his hand and jumped onto the coach. The door closed behind her, and Chief Yagami sped up down the road at an amazing speed. Thrice Jasmine thought they were going to crash, but Chief Yagami proved himself to be an excellent driver, even in his condition.

The main entrance of the Sakura TV studio drew closer to them. Chief Yagami clenched the wheel tightly. "Brace yourself, Jasmine!"

Hanging onto a pole, Jasmine hid her face behind it and prepared herself for impact. Her heart felt like tearing through the muscles in her chest and leaping out.

The world went into chaos. Chief Yagami and Jasmine yelled as the coach hurtled through the glass, which broke into tiny pieces and flew into the cracked panes of the coach's windows, showering the two inside with puny but razor sharp knives. A guard cried out in alarm inside the building. The floor inside the bus shook violently, then seized as the bus skidded to a sudden halt. Jasmine looked around her in amazement: the bus was a wreck. Seats were torn, windows were smashed, the floor was littered with rubbish and rubble. Letting go of the pole, she opened the bus door and jumped down, adrenaline rushing through her veins. There were a few scratches on her arms, and her shin was bruised, but she didn't care. The chief was right behind her. "Let's go," he said. Jasmine gave a curt nod and raced for the lift.

Stopping at the 3rd floor, they got out without wasting any time and kicked open the locked broadcasting room where the producer, a fat man with a mustache and glasses, and his technicians were working. When the duo entered, he flared at them, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"This is the police! I order you to give me those tapes from Kira, now," Chief Yagami spoke with determination and power radiating from his deep voice.

"You can't do that! We're about to broadcast this message to-"

Jasmine stepped forwards, gripped a fistful of the man's shirt in her hands and jabbed her pistol at his chest. She growled in his face, "You better listen to him and give us those tapes, or _someone's _going to get hurt." After the incident with L, she was not going to let some person like the producer of Sakura TV tell her what to do. For once, she wanted to be the one in control of things.

The producer cowered in fright of the gun. "Alright! Alright! I'll give them to you!" But when Jasmine let go of his shirt and lessened her grip on her gun, he pushed her hand away and reached for a phone on the wall.

In an instant, Chief Yagami whipped out his own pistol and aimed it at the man. "Do you need more persuasion?!"

"Okay! Okay! Just stop waving that gun around! You'll shoot somebody!" the man said, bending down to open a cupboard that held the four tapes. He handed them to Jasmine, and they got out of the room swiftly. They took the stairs this time. But when they reached the 2nd floor, Chief Yagami hesitated.

"What's wrong, Soichiro? Are you feeling alright?" His face was very pale and his wrinkles stood out from his face more than ever.

He rested a hand against the wall. "I'm fine. But we can't go through the main entrance again. The coach is probably broken and we can't risk being seen by Kira."

"We've made it this far, though, we can't just give the tapes back!"

"I never said we were going to," was his answer. He took out his mobile and dialed for L. "I'm calling Ryuzaki."

Even at the slight mention of his name, Jasmine still felt a twinge of sadness and angst. She leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms. "Sure."

They waited. Chief Yagami started demanding to speak to L, but he soon heard his voice and stopped to listen. Jasmine tried to hear what he was saying, but couldn't make out his words. Chief Yagami occasionally put in a few suggestions. In the end, he came to an agreement with L. He closed his phone and continued walking down the flight of stairs, telling Jasmine to follow him. Tucking the tapes more securely under her arm, Jasmine asked, "Didn't you just say we can't go from the main entrance?"

"I did. But Ryuzaki wants us to. He has...arranged something for us." The tone of his voice suggested to Jasmine that he didn't know what was going on either.

The broken doors of the main entrance came into their view, and they gasped in unison.

What seemed like hundreds of soldiers with shields facing outwards were positioned around the glass panels. Each man had his face covered by a visor and was wearing protective armor. They were gathered around a black car that looked like a limousine but wasn't quite the real thing. Only two men were not wearing shields or police uniform: there was a man with a loudspeaker directing the officers to be very careful and not to reveal any gaps between them. The other was a man with no eyebrows and close-cropped hair wearing a suit. It was Ide, who had left the Task Force on the day they were going to go see L at the hotel. He opened the driver's door.

"Ide," Jasmine exclaimed.

Chief Yagami placed a hand on Ide's shoulder. "Thank you. I'll drive." He got in.

"I understand," replied Ide, and shut the door for him. He turned to Jasmine. "How about you?"

"I'll be getting in," she opened the door herself. Before she shut it, she said, "Thank you so much, Ide. We've missed you."

Ide smiled. "Good luck."

"Thank you."

And they drove off.

When they walked into the hotel room, they were greeted by Watari, Mogi, Aizawa, Matsuda, and of course, L. Watari helped Chief Yagami onto a sofa, since he was feeling drained of energy. L took the tapes and looked them over, twirling it in his fingers. Aizawa sighed in relief, holding Jasmine's shoulder. "Thank goodness you're back safe and sound, Jasmine. I don't know what I'd be like if you were killed too."

Jasmine patted Aizawa's hand. "Don't worry yourself too much." She walked away absentmindedly, massaging her temple. Everything was a hurricane. One moment, she was in a limousine with L, the next, she was in a coach with Chief Yagami, driving straight into glass doors. It was all insane to her. Jasmine shut her eyes, hoping nobody will disturb her, especially L. She was unsure what she would say to him if he was to come up to her now. Maybe she would shout at him. Maybe she would even slap him, although that was completely out of her character. Perhaps if Matsuda came to talk to her wouldn't be too bad...

"Jasmine, you alrigh-WHOA-" Jasmine turned just in time to see Matsuda tripping over one of the television wires, falling towards her. He was holding a cup of hot water, which sprayed onto Jasmine's jacket and pants. The water seeped through the fabric, stinging and burning her skin. To make things worse Matsuda crashed into her already sore body; the bruise was starting to pulse with pain. Her back hit the window behind her and she cried out in alarm angrily. She regretted her earlier thoughts instantly, and wished that Matsuda would just go away.

"Damn, I'm so sorry Jasmine!" Matsuda put his hands in front of himself and watched Jasmine nervously.

"It's okay, leave it, it's nothing," Jasmine dismissed his clumsiness openly, but her insides were boiling with irritation. She felt L watching her. Lowering her head, Jasmine made her way to the hotel bedroom, not caring if L was going to sleep there. He probably wasn't.

"Here, let me help clean your jacket. I'm so clumsily, sorry," Matsuda kept apologizing to her, even as she was walking.

Jasmine gritted her teeth, but managed a false, friendly sweet voice that was rather high pitched, "No, not it's fine. Stop apologizing."

"But I need to-"

"Leave it! Damn it!" shouted Jasmine without facing him and slammed the bedroom door shut, locking it with a _click_.

"Jasmine! Jasmine!" Jasmine heard Matsuda pounding on the door.

Falling front first onto the bed, Jasmine covered her head with pillows, muffling away his desperate apologies and the dull thud of his fists banging on the wood. After hours and hours of tumbling around in the bed cloths, she finally fell asleep, with visions of shattering glass and piercing eyes stuck in her head.

**A/N: Jasmine is getting quite aggressive. What do you think? Please review! ^.^ And also, do you think she's getting dramatic? I had this problem with my other OC in a Harry Potter story xD Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Much thanks to the following people:**

**Favourites: raiden cullen**

**Reviews: Siry Pop, ActionFry, tHePuNkPriiNcEzs and raiden cullen**

**Alerts: Areai Moonlight, raiden cullen, ShadowMoon2430 and Miss Hanmyo**

**The following paragraphs are quite lengthy, so happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Death Note _series or characters.**

**She Remembered**

Chapter8

Sunbeams streamed through the small gap between the white hotel curtains, bathing the sleeping woman with a pool of warm sunlight. Her body, still dressed in a blouse and a pair of trousers, fumbled with the bedsheets around her and sat up. Rubbing her eyes, she yawned widely and stretched, then slowly lowered her arms down. Tilting her head back, she closed her eyes and sighed. It was a very tired sound. Her body ached horribly. Willing herself to move, she set her feet over the side of the bed and onto the ground. Getting her balance, she stood up and walked to the shower.

The bathroom was covered with light purple tiles, reflecting the white light from the ceiling. There was a floor to ceiling mirror next to a sink and toilet. A shower cubicle encircled in glass stood in the corner of the rather large bathroom. The woman rolled up the sleeves of her blouse and examined the cuts on her arms. They weren't very severe, but they stung so that when she touched them she winced. There was a purple coloured bruise on her shoulder, and even at the slightest pressure put on it, the woman flinched. She sighed again, took off her clothes, and stepped into the shower cubicle. She adjusted the temperature of the water so it wasn't hot enough to burn her but warm enough to stop her from shivering.

Allowing the jets of water to trickle down her, Jasmine Tasaki thought back on how she attained all her injuries. Of course, the impact of the coach against the building must have been very great, but it had only been glass panels. Perhaps it was because she was hanging on too tightly to the pole. It must have stuck her shoulder pretty badly. As for the scratches and cuts, the flying glass fragments were responsible for those. Jasmine rubbed her arms without thinking, trying to spread the heat of the water. She turned around and let the water hit the back of her head and rush down her back, calming her nerves, fighting down her apprehension and fears.

Last night was extremely hard for Jasmine. L's words were daggers straight to her heart, a penetrating stab that almost killed her soul. In fact, she could have sworn she felt herself drifting away from her physical being, leaving her like an abandoned shell, all alone on the big, vast shore of a beach. The reason his words hurt her so much was because she really loved him. It wasn't just some ordinary affection for a friend or a relative. It was a feeling which made L seem like the only thing that mattered in the entire world. Jasmine knew she was being ridiculous, but how could she resist the thoughts of her own heart? How could she possibly push away those emotions?

_No, stop, it's best not to think about it now, _thought Jasmine to herself. If she dwelt upon it even longer, things would get even more complicating, and she can't risk getting kicked out of the Task Force again. She wanted to help, to contribute to the case, and to catch Kira. After all, that was probably the prime reason arguments kept rising between the two. It was the tension, the uncertainty, that forced the two to work as hard as they possibly could. The stress resulted in short tempers and impatience, especially for Jasmine. She usually wondered why was she so hot-headed, but never found the answer to the question. Maybe she wasn't supposed to. Maybe it was only just a trick of Mother Nature.

Mentally slapping herself for thinking too much again, Jasmine emptied her mind. All she felt was the hot water rushing past her skin, and how each droplet of water falling onto the tiled floor exploded, getting rid of each and every one of her worries. Some what soothed, Jasmine turned off the water and stood in the cubicle for a few seconds, listening to the _drip drip _of the water droplets splashing in the small puddles next to her feet. Hot steam condensed on the glass, creating a misty and foggy space around her. Finally, she got out, dried herself, and changed into fresh clothes.

The moment she opened the bedroom door, leading to the main room, Matsuda appeared before her, anxiety and concern etched on every part of his face. His eyes were dimmed, losing the life they held some long months ago. He also looked much older, as if the Kira case made him age faster than normal humans did. Matsuda's black hair, falling over his right eye, was ruffled and rather messy, although not to the extent of L's hair, which was much more wilder and out of order. He began ranting, "Listen, Jasmine, about last night, I'm really, really sorry. And I really mean it, I seriously did not mean to spill that water onto you. I was just so damned clumsy, I hope you're not mad at me! I'm so like-uh! I feel so ashamed, I mean...you were so brave last night and..." Matsuda's voice faltered and trailed off; Jasmine raised an eyebrow, amused at his reaction to her shutting the door in his face last night.

Watching her facial expression closely, Matsuda narrowed his eyes. "You're still angry, aren't you?"

Letting out a rather bark-like laugh, Jasmine said, "No, Matsuda, I'm not mad at you anymore."

Matsuda sighed in relief and his shoulder slumped. "Thank goodness you're not. I mean I was so worried! I thought to myself, Jasmine's such a great friend and I can't believe I spilled water on her and made her so angry and mad and-"

"Matsuda, shut it, please," Jasmine smiled sweetly, a glint of attitude in her eyes.

He blushed and coughed. "Er, right, sorry."

"Oh for heaven's sake stop apologizing all the time! Just be who you are, alright?" And without realizing that the other Task Force members were also in the room, Jasmine reached up, wrapped her arms around Matsuda's neck and hugged him lightly before letting go. Matsuda's face was even redder, and he rubbed the back of his neck, muttering, "Uh...thanks Jas..."

"Don't mention it."

"Well, Matsuda, I see you have acquainted with Jasmine quite nicely," remarked Aizawa smugly. The younger man nudged him in the ribs but said nothing, his thoughts still stuck on Jasmine.

Shaking her head, Jasmine chuckled and made herself some tea. She was hiding the fact that L had been watching them carefully, but at the moment, she couldn't care less. The shower really had helped her cross the bridge. If L was going to apologize to her, fine, but she definitely wasn't going to apologize to _him_.

And so the day went on with L telling them how he thought there was probably a second Kira who obviously supports the real Kira and initially wants to meet him. Jasmine wasn't completely thrown by this piece of information, for she had already thought about it herself, but was still surprised that her idea was shared by L. Then again, they had received the same training, it wasn't like it was completely impossible their theories were exactly like the other.

Along the course of a few days, Light Yagami joined the Task Force. They were all very impressed by his deduction skills. As far as Jasmine could tell, his IQ level was probably the same as hers, perhaps even higher. Secretly, Jasmine was surprised that he wasn't from Wammy's house. After all, they took in the best of the best. She forgot to remind herself that Wammy's house was also an orphanage.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened, except for L insisting Light acting as the real Kira and replying to the tapes that the second Kira had sent out. Jasmine listened to their conversation from her laptop on the sofa.

"So, what do you think Ryuzaki? You can change whatever you like," said Light, folding his arms behind his head, completely relaxed.

"Hmm," L studied the piece of paper for a while before saying, "No, it's very good. But if you don't omit the part where it says 'you will be allowed to kill L', I'm going to be dead." His voice was quite matter-of-fact.

Laughing, Light replied, "Well, it has to authentic, doesn't it?"

"I suppose you're right," muttered Ryuzaki, slipping away.

To her annoyance, a jolt of sadness and regret released itself inside Jasmine's chest. Tapping away on the keys flawlessly, Jasmine tried to focus, but found herself slipping out of her control. How she wanted to go to L, to hold him tight, and tell him it's alright, and that he wasn't going to die. But that would only hurt her pride, especially if he denied her.

"Hey, Jasmine, right?" Light came over to her on the sofa.

"Yeah, that's me," smiled Jasmine, trying to appear pleasant enough.

"What do you think of Ryuzaki?" He sat down next to her.

_What do you want from me? _"Ahh...Ryuzaki. He's alright, I suppose, although I get into a lot of arguments with him." Jasmine laughed out loud, pretending that it didn't really matter.

"I see. Do you think he's good enough to be called L?"

"Why are you asking me these questions, Light?" chuckled Jasmine, although her brain was working furiously. What was he doing? Was he trying to find out more about L?

A flash of light crossed those narrowing eyes. Then the moment passed and he laughed, "Just curious. I mean, after all, he _is _the world's greatest detective, L!"

"I'd prefer it if we didn't use names in here...you never know..." L's voice drifted through the doorway.

Rolling his eyes, Light got up and walked away, stretching his long arms.

Staying at her place, Jasmine watched him leave, wondering...just, wondering...and thinking...

*

"What?! You've caught the second Kira?" Aizawa exclaimed, positively amazed.

"I have put the suspect into custody for interrogation. Apparently, _he _was actually a _she_," L said calmly.

"Misa Amane?! You mean that young model?!" Matsuda's eyes went unnaturally wide.

They were staring at the television screen...again. It seemed to Jasmine that the television set in the hotel was something like an icon for L's achievements...whatever that meant.

Misa Amane, a young girl with long, blond hair, was put in a straight jacket and strapped against a metal slab. She was blindfolded and her legs were wrapped in a grey cloth. Jasmine wasn't sure where she was held captive, but it was somewhere isolated from the rest of the world, she was sure of that. Misa was talking, "Kill me, just kill me, is that what you want?!" She started shouting and screaming, and was about to bite herself...

"Watari, stop her! Don't let her bite her tongue!" L pressed the button on the intercom. Immediately, Watari gagged Misa with a white rag. Her voice became muffled, but Misa continued to writhe in her confinement.

"What proof do you have that she is could be the second Kira, Ryuzaki?" Chief Yagami asked, his brow furrowed.

"The hairs on the envelope matched the ones we found in Misa's room. And also...Light Yagami is our prime suspect. Be prepared for him to be interrogated as well."

Tension fell upon the group. They all stared in silence as Misa continued to protest. She nodded, she shook her head. She cried...

And then a lock of her hair flew upwards. In fact, it just _lifted _itself into the air. Then it was slowly lowered, and nothing more of the bewildering moment lasted.

L gasped and leaned forward. Jasmine had saw it too, for her face was paler and her knuckles white.

"What was that..." muttered L.

"What was what?" Matsuda asked. Obviously, he had not seen what had happened.

Disoriented, Jasmine made an excuse to go back to her almost forgotten apartment. "I can't take anymore of this. Phone me when you've made progress." She wasn't talking directly to L, but rather addressing the whole group. It was a form of communication she and L had adapted to ever since their big fight.

"I believe we all should take a break, however, I shall remain watching Misa Amane and see if she has made any progress," announced L, giving Jasmine permission to leave.

"Actually, Ryuzaki, Misa Amane has fallen unconscious," Watari's voice echoed in the large, metal room.

"Ah, I can see that. Notify me if anything happens."

"Very well." The screen turned black just as Jasmine closed the door.

**A/N: I used a divider in this chapter cuz I was just too lazy to write out all of what happened to Misa and Light and whatever . I think this chapter is quite long, though, so, tell me what you think and please review ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the hold up! I was very busy with school...duh lol! As requested in some of the reviews I've received, the situation will lighten up in this chapter... But no more spoilers!!**

**Thank you to the following people:**

**Reviews: ActionFry, Siry Pop, Sybil Corvax, BlueMoon Goddess**

**Faves: lilypop8, Sybil Corvax**

**Alerts: lilypop8, Pretty Much A Big Deal, BlueMoon Goddess**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Death Note _series or characters.**

**She Remembered**

Chapter9

After she had awaken, Misa seemed to have a change in character. Before, she was forcing L to kill her. Now, however, she was talking to L as if he was a stalker. When L told her she would have to wait in order to use the restroom, she shouted, "What?! You want me to do it here?! You want to see me pee! You pervert!"

"I'm a...pervert?" muttered L under his breath.

Jasmine, standing against a wall, had to bite her tongue in order to stop herself from smirking. For a moment she forgot she was angry at L. Then reality crashed down on her and she stopped. Instead, she started wondering about Misa's strange behaviour.

L's mobile phone rang. He answered it, said a few 'yes's, and put it in his pocket again. "Light Yagami is coming."

Soon later, Light entered the hotel room, his expression solemn and serious. He spoke to the group at large, "As I told Ryuzaki on the phone, I may be Kira..."

At this, Soichiro Yagami grabbed his son by the shoulders and shouted, "Do you have any idea what you are saying, Light?!"

"Explain yourself, Light, what do you mean by that!" Jasmine exclaimed, standing straighter.

"If L thinks I'm Kira, and he's the world's greatest detective, then he's probably right," replied Light, his eyes lowered.

Jasmine glanced at L. He spoke, "Yes, there is a 99% chance that you are..." She knew millions of possibilities were racing inside his minds, and by the second he was eliminating at least half of them, coming up with the best possible solution to deal with the problem at hand.

Light continued to explain about how he could have subconsciously been Kira. Then, quite unexpectedly, L suggested to tie up Light inside a jail room and see what happens. If the killings stopped then it might mean that Light isn't Kira. _Might. _Jasmine knew that was what L was thinking. And so, with heavy hearts, the Task Force watched as Light was handcuffed, blindfolded, and led to the jail room by Aizawa. Chief Yagami watched his son go. Walking over to him, Jasmine placed a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be alright, Chief. We'll see soon enough."

The chief seemed to be struggling with something. Then, abruptly, he said, "Ryuzaki, I want to be taken away as well. I do not think I would be much help to the Kira investigation if my son is Kira."

"I believe that is wise too. But whatever happens, don't think of resigning."

*

A week into Light Yagami and chief Yagami's confinement, Jasmine couldn't sleep anymore. Horrid thoughts wrenched her from her sleep, resulting in endless hours staring up at the ceiling and adjusting her pillows. Soon, faint lines began to appear under her eyes, reminding her of L...

L. A letter. A name. But what did it stand for?...

Questions were something Jasmine began to hate, for she kept questioning herself whether L would apologize to her. It seemed very unlikely; nearly a month has passed, and still nothing.

Until that night.

Rolling off the hotel bed, Jasmine crashed onto the carpeted floor with a small _thump_. Cursing, she stood up, body aching dully. Pulling on a sweater, she walked to the window leading to a balcony. It was cold outside, so she decided to stay indoors. But it would have been a beautiful night outside, with a few stars visible even in the city. What a pity she couldn't share it with L.

_What do you care about him?! _Jasmine argued with herself._What has he ever done to gain your love?! Nothing, absolutely nothing._

Then, why? Why did these complicated, twisted feelings exist? Were they another kind of test? An obstacle she must get past?

Suddenly, a soft knock crossed her ears. She was just in time to see a head of messy black hair poke itself into the bedroom. Dark eyes scanned the area. With an inner groan, Jasmine turned her face away in disgust and uncertainty.

"Jasmine? Why are you awake?" L asked her, closing the door behind him. It sounded more like a statement than anything else.

"Why do you think?" muttered Jasmine under her breath. All thoughts of loving him vanished and she found only hatred.

"Well, you tell me," his voice was the same as before. There was no real concern. He could have been talking about the weather or an interesting news report. Jasmine despised the way he talked, like he was the only 'intelligent' person on the planet. Vanity and selfishness drove her crazy.

Forcing herself to stay steady, Jasmine said, "Ryuzaki, if there's nothing really important, can you please get out and let me sleep?"

"But you're not in bed," replied L simply.

_Curse you. _"Yes, so I'm not. So what? You're not in bed either!" Jasmine felt her voice rising, and instantly tried to calm down; she didn't want to draw attention from the other Task Force members.

L scratched his feet with his toes, hesitating. Jasmine stared at him. He never hesitated. At least, not like this. If he was to pause, he would do it thoughtfully, as if he was coming up with a master plan. But now. Now, he looked unsure, lost, even. What in the world was this man thinking? Jasmine peered at his face, and detected a trace of regret. She tried to gain eye contact. However, his eyes were focused on the floor. Raising a hand, he scratched his head. Sighing, L said slowly, pronouncing each word with precision and care, "There is something, something important, that I need to talk to you about."

"Which is?" Was he going to do it? Was he finally going to say sorry to her? Jasmine waited for the magic words to come. None came. "Well?!" she started getting impatient and tired; her eyelids felt like they were made of lead.

L sighed deeply again and lowered his head even more.

For some reason, the sight of him looking defeated enraged her. This was the man she lost to?! This...this...

Bursting, Jasmine cried out, "If you're going to apologize, why the heck don't you just do it now?!"

Silence followed Jasmine's icy voice except for the echo of her words. Jasmine found herself shaking with a kind of passion that had a lot to do with rage.

L looked at her with sad eyes, the kind of eyes that wanted to make up for something he did but just wasn't quite sure how to put it into words. _Well, if he can't help himself, nobody's going to help him._

Finally, L's lips parted and uttered a sentence so soft Jasmine sworn she could have imagined it. "I'm sorry."

Blinking, Jasmine's breathing slowed considerably, but her heart was weighed down. He apologized. She should be happy. Then why was there still that weight pressing on her chest? Finding her voice, Jasmine asked, almost as quietly as L had spoken, "Why? Why did you say..."

"...say that there was no 'us'? I..." L stopped for a second before continuing, "I didn't want you to get killed. And I didn't want the others to know about us. You never know if vital information like that could just leak out. It would put you in a dangerous position-"

"My current position is dangerous enough!" exclaimed Jasmine.

"Yes. However, when I say dangerous position I mean Kira might use you against me," his voice trailed off, his hands deep in his pockets with his shoulder slouched.

Resting her shoulder against the window, Jasmine asked more gently, "How do you mean?"

Still avoiding eye contact, L fumbled with a seam in his shirt and mumbled, "Hurt you, torture you, in order to know my face and name, and, ultimately, kill me."

Waves of tenderness washed over Jasmine as she absorbed his words into her brain. The reason he broke her was because he loved her. It was such a bittersweet reason that Jasmine almost wanted to cry with happiness. Instead, she watched him shuffle his feet, and watched the way his hair blocked his eyes once more. His hands were still in his pockets, and his back was slightly bent, as if shy or scared. Jasmine suddenly felt the need to protect him. She knew he didn't need it, but she wanted to shield him from whatever dangers there were in this world. She thought of going over to him and hugging him tightly, to show her affection. Just as she was about to act, L turned to the door and began scuttling away, saying, "I'm sorry for disturbing you, Jasmine, I'll let you sleep now."

"Wait, wait...L!" Jasmine started talking quietly, then said his name out loud and rushed to his side. She grabbed his shoulders so he faced her. Studying his face, she breathed, "L..."

Tentatively, L gazed at her and said, "I'm sorry. I'm not good at these kind of things. Yet, I try my best because I want you...to love me..." L's cheeks changed to a very faint shade of red that Jasmine hardly even noticed.

Smiling, Jasmine whispered, "You don't have to be good at this for me to love you. I already do."

L's eyes came alive, but they descended to the ground and he didn't reply.

She didn't know what made her do it, or how she did it. All she was sure of was her arms around his neck, her fingers grazing his hair. Feeling his form next to her body was a sense of relief and comfort. It was also a message between them which meant she will never disappoint him. Jasmine placed her forehead on his shoulder. She could actually hear the steady beating of his heart. _Thud...thud...thud..._No, she said to herself in her mind, he was not going to die. Not under her care. At this, she made sure her embrace around him was secure. Jasmine stood hugging L, not sure if she should pull away or stay where she was.

L didn't seem to know how to respond, The moment her arms made contact with him he froze with his hands _still _in his pockets. He didn't have much experience with hugs, much less hugged by someone who loved him. Jasmine urged him, in her mind, to hold her. She wanted to feel reassured. And reassured was what she felt when L finally withdrew his hands and placed one awkwardly on her back while the other stroked her hair shyly. Soon, he felt more relaxed and comfortable; he patted her head soothingly and ran his fingers through strands of her deep brown hair. Jasmine would've given everything for that moment to have lasted.

Taking his hands away from her, it was a signal for the embrace to come to an end. L's face was full of life, though his training ensured his expressions were not giving too much away. There was a small smile on his lips. Leaning down, he kissed Jasmine shortly on her cheek. His lips brushed her skin and then pulled away. Resuming his constant position, L said, "You should sleep. It's late."

Glancing at the digital clock by her bed, Jasmine saw it was well past midnight. Nodding, she said, "You should too."

"I will." With that, L opened the door and stepped outside.

"Hold on a moment." Jasmine held L's wrist before he could shut the door. Talking very quietly, with a low voice, she said, "L. That is all I have ever called you. What is your true name?"

Grimacing, L made to shut the door. But Jasmine jammed her foot in the gap and said again, "You must tell me."

L surveyed her. Reluctantly, he said, "You can call me Lawliet."

"Is that your name?"

"Part of it..."

"Part of-"

"It's complicated, and it's late, and you're tired. Go to sleep." L sounded almost like a father it was difficult for Jasmine to refrain herself from laughing.

Allowing herself a small grin, Jasmine said, "Fine. Goodnight, Lawliet." The name rolled across her tongue, and she enjoyed saying his name for the very first time.

Shutting the door, Jasmine took off the sweater and climbed into bed. She fell into a deep sleep almost at once.

**A/N: Please review! Thank you for reading (And waiting)!! 33**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: WooooooOo! Ten chapters!! Thanks so much for your support guys! I LUff YOU ALL!!:**

**Reviews: Siry Pop, ActionFry, Sonar, Princesa de la Lune, Sybil Corvax, JustmeGera and tHePuNkPriiNcEzs**

**Favourites: ..Jewel, Kairi the Strong and FDS-Sasuke-fangirl**

**Alerts: JustmeGera, Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th and FDS-Sasuke-fangirl**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Death Note _series or characters.**

**She Remembered**

Chapter10

Two weeks passed, meaning a good quarter of the way into Light, Misa, and Soichiro Yagami's confinement. Watching from the cameras, Jasmine was hit by an icy shower every time she saw the individuals. She just couldn't imagine what it would feel like, stuck in a small concrete box with nothing else except for a chair and a table. It was even worse for Misa; she was bound and gagged. But Jasmine remained strong, remained the master of her emotions, and thus maintaining a stable sense of mind.

Aside from these sorrowful feelings, Jasmine was much more cheerful, although she tried not to show it. She was more proactive during work, and was more prompt when following directions from L. The great detective didn't seem to behave any differently than before, but if one watched closely, you would be able to see how his skin was not so pale anymore, and how a small smile crawled onto his face every time he came in physical contact with Jasmine. Maybe Aizawa spotted something between them, but if he did, he didn't say anything about it. Matsuda, of course, just went on being his usual self; dorky, funny, but still a useful tool in the Kira investigation.

Even though L and Jasmine were still on speaking terms, Jasmine couldn't push away the challenging feeling inside her. L had been her competitor for so long, and to give in so quickly was somewhat unnerving for the young woman. Still, Jasmine was preoccupied, most of the time, with thoughts on L himself; his name, for one, was a topic Jasmine wanted to discuss with him. What did he mean when he said 'part of it'? Part of what? His full name? Private conversations were scarce in the hotel room. People were always bustling about, mostly talking about developments. L did what he does best: sit in front of the television screen and stare.

_Honestly, how can someone do that all day and not get bored? _She remembered thinking one day.

It was fourteen days since the last time they had a private chat. It was about time. Jasmine had a million things on her mind. Besides, Matsuda was out somewhere (what a relief!) and the rest of the Task Force members were attending to family matters or other business, which left only Watari in the hotel room. He was currently fixing up some snacks in the small kitchen; L had decided he wasn't needed around Misa anymore, since she was so unlike her previous self. Jasmine found that she didn't mind Watari. Perhaps that was because he was in some of her memories of Wammy House.

Getting off the wooden chair she was sitting on, Jasmine yawned, stretched, and pulled back the fluffy white curtains to reveal the afternoon sun. It was low in the sky, casting its glow in every direction. Office buildings and tiny cars below glinted in an orange-ish yellow light. It painted a rather beautiful picture. Smiling, Jasmine savoured the scenery before walking over to L on the two seater couch. He was watching the television intently, but there really was nothing interesting; Light had fallen asleep, Misa wasn't talking, and Soichiro Yagami was holding his head in his hands. Frowning, Jasmine averted her eyes from the screen. L must have saw her discomfort, for he turned off the television and said quietly, "I know it's hard, but it has to be done."

Jasmine nodded, then said, "Don't you have to watch them? What if Light was to show some kind of reaction again?"

L removed his thumb from his mouth and replied, "I do not think things will change for the better, to be straightforward with you. Light has been acting normal as usual, although I can tell he is getting tired and restless. But that could just be another trick of his..."

"You still suspect him," sighed Jasmine

"And what if I do? Can _you _give me another person I should investigate?"

Grimacing, Jasmine retorted, "Don't start on me again."

Breaking off the stare he had placed on her, L began chewing his thumb again. "No. No, you're right. I'm sorry."

"That's much more better," said Jasmine sweetly. Smiling, she kissed L lightly on his cheekbone, leaving her lips on his skin just long enough for the moment to last in both of their minds, and continued saying, "You're getting very good at this now, Lawliet."

The small smile on L's face was wiped off the moment Jasmine said the last word. His eyes held that zombified, almost tortured, look again. His hair suddenly seemed much more darker. In a low tone, he said, "I'd advise you to stop calling me that."

"Calling you what?" Jasmine played with a fold in her sweater innocently.

"You know what I mean, Jasmine."

"Lawliet. Fine."

"Yes, _that_. I don't want you calling me that anymore."

"But why not?" Jasmine gestured with her hands flamboyantly. "You said it yourself! It's your name! Why do I have to call you L all the time?!"

"Because...it _is _my name," answered L, his voice getting smaller and more distant.

Jasmine blinked. "You mean to say, Lawliet is your name?"

"No," L corrected her with a wave of his little finger. "Think about what you said just now."

Jasmine repeated her words, "You mean to say, Lawliet is your name?" She felt stupid.

The small smile reappeared. L teased, "Before that."

"I don't have time for this L."

"We have all the time we need."

And then it clicked. _Why do I have to call you L all the time?!_

_Because it _is _my name..._

L was his name.

"L is your name?" Jasmine said out loud.

L's eyes twinkled with an amused light. "That is correct."

"I never knew...is it true?" Jasmine was clearly very astounded. "L Lawliet..."

All along, she had thought 'L' was just another alias like Ryuzaki or Ryuga. But to discover his true name was really L was simply _unexpected_. Who in their right mind would name their son after a letter of the alphabet.

"But why L?" asked Jasmine.

Fiddling with a strand of loose hair, L gazed at the ceiling and said in a bored voice, "I never knew my parents; they died when I was young. Therefore I cannot answer that question accurately. However, I can guess that they already knew the genius I would become. So they named me L, thinking no one would know that was actually my true name."

Jasmine had to admit, it was a logical explanation.

She only had one more question left...

"How do you feel about it? Your name being L, that is."

L shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I do not have time for such matters. Really, a name is a name. Nothing more."

"A name is Kira's killing tool."

Smirking, L said, "That is unavoidable. But that doesn't mean we can't stop him."

Tilting her head so a few locks of hair fell past her eyes, Jasmine said, "True. It doesn't mean we can't stop him."

They gazed at each other for a while. Jasmine was sitting with her feet pointing outwards, hands on the seat with her shoulders slightly hunched and hair falling beside her face. L was squatting on the soft material with a hand on his bangs, still playing with them. His other hand was on his knee, gaining his balance. They let their eyes explore the other's mind. Each was complicated and tangled, but one thing was for sure; they loved each other dearly. Even if L wouldn't show his thoughts, Jasmine knew he loved her. And this time, she was certain of it. He really did care for her. Misunderstanding was what got in their way last time.

A hand placed itself on Jasmine's cheek. Startled, she jumped and her eyes widened. The hand traced the side of her face and brushed back the hair, the cold fingertips floating over her skin. Looking up, she saw L watching her gently. He wasn't smiling; his movements replaced all the words and expressions. Jasmine was surprised how close they were. She must've been so intrigued by the story of his name that she scooted closer to him. Now, only a few centimeters separated them. Before, her heart had pumped wildly, exhilarated by the fact of their closeness. Now, she was calm. Surprised, but in a calm sort of way. She didn't know where this control came from, but she was glad of it. She wouldn't make a fool of herself.

L's hand was still caressing her cheek. Trailing a small line down, his fingers found a spot just below her chin, and pushed upwards with his fingertips. He lowered his own head, keeping eye contact with the young woman, who, in return, maintained her eyes on him. Using both of her hands, she covered L's free one on his knee. Leaning forward, she rested one shoulder on his and tilted her head back, so that she was looking up at L, whose hand was following her every move. He turned his neck and closed his eyes just a tiny bit; he could still see Jasmine's face nearing his. Jasmine shut her eyes fully, allowing her instincts to take over from there.

Eager lips found calm lips. It wasn't clear which person was the owner of the eager lips or the calm lips, for their feelings were similar. The moment their lips met, nothing else really mattered anymore, even their arguments. It was like a magical eraser suddenly materialized out of thin air, getting rid of all the mistakes they made. Jasmine's heart flourished, and she knew L was having the same sensation, for his hand moved from her face to her back and pulled her right next to him. Jasmine moved her hand onto his shoulder, the other entwining fingers with L's free hand. She knew she was at last at peace with him. She will remember that moment forever, until she died. She just hoped that they would die together and not apart.

Reading her thoughts, L pulled away, pressing his forehead against hers and murmured, "I will never leave you on your own. I promise you that."

"Don't break your promise, L," whispered Jasmine, hugging him around his middle.

Doing the same, L said, "I won't. I'll remember."

"I'll remember you forever."

Grinning, L lifted her up in his well trained arms and kissed her passionately. She responded by chuckling and running a hand through his hair. They didn't notice Watari walking into the room with plate of cookies. The older man stopped, smiled under his white mustache, placed the cookies on the table and left the room.

**A/N: Once again, thanks for reading =] Please leave a reviewwwwwwieeee!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for not updating 4 so long! This'll be a longer chapter to make up for it. A lot of dialogue, hope it won't be confusing XD**

**Thanks so much to Siry Pop, Sybil Corvax, ActionFry, JustMeGera, fallenangelofdeath14 and CrazyBandGeek for your support! I couldn't have done it without you guys 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Death Note _series or characters.**

**She Remembered**

Chapter11

Since the two Yagami's and Misa were imprisoned, there wasn't much going on inside headquarters. The police officers weren't inside the hotel room as much; even Matsuda, who was always filled with hope and eagerness, was absent every few days. The only people who remained 24/7 were L and Watari while Jasmine lingered here and there to check up on the case. Just to be able to see L, Jasmine decided to bring a few books to headquarters to pass the time.

One day, while Jasmine was flicking through _The Da Vinci Code_, comfortably seated on a couch, L's voice asked, "Jasmine, I was thinking."

"Don't you always do that?" muttered Jasmine, smirking.

Ignoring her comment, L continued, "I was thinking, perhaps you would like to have breakfast with me tomorrow?"

Jasmine glanced at L, who got to his feet and walked to her. She set her book down. She was a little thrown by this sudden act but decided to play along. "Sure. Are you planning to take me anywhere special?"

"H_ä_agen-Dazs." There was a small and cozy H_ä_agen-Dazs restaurant a few blocks away from their present destination.

"You're joking. H_ä_agen-Dazs ice cream for breakfast?!"

L shrugged. "They have cake," he said, as if that was a good enough reason for them to go.

"Okay...but what about you identity? I thought you were worried about concealing your face from others," questioned Jasmine. She, too, was concerned for his safety. She didn't care if she couldn't eat H_ä_agen-Dazs ice cream for a whole year as long as L was safe and sound.

"Only a few people on the outside know me as L. I shall be safe."

Sighing in defeat, Jasmine crossed her arms. "Fine. When do you want to meet there?"

"How about 8:30."

"That's good with me," said Jasmine with a grin. She continued saying, "Is this some kind of date, Ryuzaki? Are you asking me out?"

L scoffed and turned his back on her. "Of course not. I merely want to, shall we say, take a break from observing Light. Talking about Light, there are some things I would like to discuss with you tomorrow morning."

Finding her page, Jasmine picked up her book and smiled. "Whatever you say, Ryuzaki, whatever you say."

The next morning, at 8 o'clock sharp, Jasmine dressed herself and headed for the H_ä_agen-Dazs shop downtown. She walked at a calm pace; really, she wasn't in any hurry. And knowing L, he was probably going to be late. Sure enough, after she crossed the intersection past the hotel and arrived at the shop, L was nowhere in sight.

The H_ä_agen-Dazs restaurant wasn't large in size. It had small tables aligned neatly with four chairs accompanying each table. Soothing yellow lights were placed above them, creating a warm atmosphere. A few plants were arranged around the space, giving a welcoming feeling. Only three costumers were inside the shop, a small, happy family. Jasmine pushed open the door and went towards the counter. A young man stood with a pleasant smile on his face. "Good morning. What would you like?"

"I'm waiting for a friend, so, I'll just go with a slice of black forest chocolate cake, please."

After paying for her chocolate cake and a cup of milk, Jasmine spotted a rectangular table set at a corner of the room. She made her way there, and sat down, knowing L would appreciate her choosing this location. She checked her watch. It read 8:24 AM. L should be arriving soon. Jasmine took a sip of her milk, wondering what on earth did L want to talk about. She was actually very curious about the reason he had feelings for her. After all, she was just another woman. Then again, this _was _L.

Picking up the small metal fork beside her plate, Jasmine cut off a small bit of the cake and put it in her mouth. Immediately, the chocolate chip toppings melted in her mouth, mixing with the plainer taste of the sponge cake, the whole thing topped off with a bit of whipped cream. Jasmine savoured the bit of cake in her mouth before swallowing hungrily. She took another small bite, and another, and another. She then took a gulp of milk; it refreshed her body. She was so busy eating her cake she didn't realize L had arrived at her table with a square piece of strawberry cheesecake.

"You're late," said Jasmine, after swallowing her fifth helping of chocolate cake.

"No, you're early," replied L, squatting down on the opposite chair. Jasmine checked her watch again. 8:29. _Right..._

"Don't you ever choose anything else apart from cheesecake?" asked Jasmine, quite exasperated.

L shrugged, clearly not troubled by the thought. "Sometimes. It depends."

"Why?"

"We shall discuss that later. Right now, I need to talk to you about Light," L lowered his voice and looked directly at her.

Jasmine sighed and set her fork down. The chocolate cake was half finished, as was her glass of milk. "Very well. What's troubling you?"

"Remember how he said no matter how he would try to convince me he's not Kira, I would not let him go? Well, yesterday morning, something changed."

Jasmine started fiddling with her fork. "How so?"

L's eyes narrowed and watched Jasmine's fingers twirl the shiny fork around, momentarily distracted. Then, he said, "He began forcing me to believe he wasn't Kira, and that it was a waste of time to keep him confined."

"I suppose anyone would say that. It's been nearly a month now."

"True. But he seems to be a completely different person. He's not the calm, thoughtful Light I thought I knew," L poked the strawberry balanced perfectly on the cake. It rolled off the side. L prodded it before continuing, "Something happened. I'm assuming it's something to do with Shinigamis, actually..."

"You actually believe in Shinigami, then?" asked Jasmine. She remembered how L fell off his chair when the second Kira mentioned the word 'shinigami' in one of the tapes.

"I'm starting to think that might as well be the case. However, I don't see _how _a Shinigami could effect Light's behaviour."

"Perhaps this is all just an act, to convince you?"

L grinned. "My thoughts exactly. That's why I have come up with a plan. Why not have Soichiro Yagami kidnap Light and Misa, pretending he is rescuing them. He then drives to an isolated place with nobody there, and shoots them, only using blanks. Of course, the whole thing will have to be very authentic to work. But I think it's worth the try. If Light truly is Kira, and if Misa truly is the second Kira, they would kill Mr. Yagami."

"Light would never kill his own father!" exclaimed Jasmine quietly, aware of the small family still inside the shop.

Staring at her, L replied in a low voice, "You're not thinking in the right direction. The question you should ask yourself is this: would Kira kill his own father?"

Jasmine thought back. She thought about how L said Kira was a childish person, who would do anything to reach his goals. Even killing his own father?

It wasn't completely impossible.

"I suppose so," said Jasmine finally with a sigh.

A few minutes of thoughtful silence passed between them. In that time, L started eating his strawberry cheesecake, currently ignoring the fallen strawberry on the plate. Jasmine was going to continue on her own breakfast when L asked her a sudden question.

"What do you think of Light?"

Jasmine considered the question, cutting small pieces of chocolate into two. "If you were not suspecting him as Kira, I'd probably get along quite nicely with him." With a humourless laugh, she added, "and if I had not met you, I'd probably want to get together with him."

"Hm...why do you say that?"

The woman shrugged. "He's young, intelligent, athletic, and quite good-looking, not to mention." She raised the glass to her lips and swallowed. Even if L didn't show it, Jasmine knew he was somewhat jealous of that thought. "Which reminds me," she set down the glass, "Why do you...love me, Ryuzaki?"

"Probably all the reasons you just said," replied L, smiling to himself. "And also because you are, how shall I put it, different. I knew you were different, ever since Wammy's house."

The blush that had crept up Jasmine's cheeks now faded away at the mention of the orphanage. "Everyone's different there," said Jasmine shortly. "Sometimes different in a bad way."

Ignoring her statement, L continued saying, "We were always sworn rivals at the orphanage, you know that. I could almost feel the anger coming off you when I won over you each time. It amused me. It seemed that we were friends when I saw you arrive for your first time. I didn't care, though, I really didn't. I just focused on all the challenges they threw at us. Yet I found...my own feelings. Feelings that weren't part of our competition. But I kept it back, until it was too late."

"Stop."

"I remember when you left that night..."

"Stop Ryuzaki!" Jasmine said forcibly, anger boiling up from nowhere. It was a hard task remaining seated in the small restaurant; a few heads turned in their direction at the sound of her voice.

"Ryuzaki," Jasmine repeated with a shaky voice, "Please, don't remind me of Wammy's house anymore, _especially _that night. I already remember it all."

Yes, she remembered everything. The pain, the thoughts of betrayal in her head, how she wanted to strive to victory. The mere mention of the place brought everything crashing back to her. Her memory was her curse; she could remember every single little detail about Wammy's house. She was cursed to live her pain of defeat.

"Maybe if you talked about it, it would help," suggested L softly. "Was it because of your parents?"

Jasmine fixed L with an annoyed stare. "You know it wasn't because of my parents. I couldn't give-"

"Tell me about them anyway. I'm curious," L interrupted her before she could answer fully.

Frowning, Jasmine fiddled with the fork again. "There's not much to tell. All I know is my father was Japanese, my mother was Welsh. Most people would think they were an odd couple. Yuko and Samantha Tasaki. Anyway, my mother was killed when a robber entered our house, me being a baby, and killed her. I was asleep in a small room, so I was safe. My father was on a business trip. He didn't hear about the incident until a week later."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Jasmine shifted in her chair. "Moving on. My father sent me to my grandma's place, and then, guess what? He disappeared. I think he took up a new identity and went to live in France. Even changed his looks, if my source was right."

"Source?"

"Watari."

L bit into his cake. "You mean to say, you still have a father out there."

Jasmine nodded. "That's right. But I won't bother looking for him. He left me in my grandma's care, all alone, and just ran off by himself. I don't want someone like that as a father."

"And what happened to your grandmother?"

"She died of old age after a week Watari came for me."

L watched her running her index finger over the small rose pattern on the metal fork. Funnily enough, he hasn't asked Watari to tell him about her background. It never really occurred to him. But now that he listened to her talking about it, he realized that they weren't that different. It wasn't exactly their parents that gave them a hard time at Wammy's house, but each other...

"So what about your parents? You're an orphan, am I correct?" Jasmine inquired, stabbing the sponge cake.

The detective never got a chance to answer, for just at that moment, another young man bustled into

H_ä_agen-Dazs. He had raven black hair and brown eyes; he wore a blue suit and a red tie. It was Matsuda. Jasmine could've recognized him anywhere.

Making his way past the many small tables, Matsuda waved at the couple in the corner. "Hey guys! I was just passing by to check up when I saw you here! What a coincidence, huh!"

Giggling behind the back of her hand, Jasmine managed, "Hey Matsuda, how's it going?"

To L's surprise, and Jasmine's, he found Matsuda's entrance rather annoying and irritating. Instantly he fell silent and finished his cake in a hurry, while Matsuda seated himself at Jasmine's side. Before he could speak, however, L stood up to leave. He turned to Jasmine, "I'll be expecting you at headquarters soon." He then exited.

The two sat together, one watching the other eat her breakfast, the other wondering if Matsuda coming was a good thing or not. She was quite enjoying her chat with L, but seeing Matsuda come into the shop like that somehow lifted her spirits. It was most likely to be his bubbly character. She didn't have the opportunity to dwell upon the matter though; Matsuda had started speaking, "What were you doing with Ryuzaki just then?"

Not wanting Matsuda to know about their her and L, Jasmine made an excuse and said, "Oh, just now? He was just craving cake again and I just decided to keep him company."

To her amazement, Matsuda raised an eyebrow, clearly suspicious. "You're not lying, are you?"

Due to her childhood, Jasmine hid her amazement and said loftily, "'course not! Why would I lie to you?"

"Jasmine, I'm not stupid." _Really, now? _"I can see these things!"

"See what things?" Jasmine asked innocently, finishing her milk and getting up to leave.

Matsuda held her arm and said, "You're with him, aren't you? You're together with Ryuzaki!"

Jasmine's dark brown hair fell over her eyes, and she was grateful for that as well as her training. Her pulse quickened, but her face was smooth and relaxed. She dared not show any signs of surprise that would give her and L away; L would obviously get angry. Prising off Matsuda's fingers, Jasmine walked towards the door, saying, "I don't know what you're talking about Matsuda."

The police officer watched Jasmine go. His thoughts were misty at the moment. She was hiding something from him, and he wanted to find out what. Not that he wanted to be rude. He was just a little nosy sometimes.

He shrugged the thoughts away and followed suit, walking into the late-morning sun.

**A/N: Matsuda suspects something!!! (gasp) Please leave a review! It is much appreciated! n_n**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Happy Reading! As well as to my usual reviewer (love you guys), I would like to thank McGinnis INC., RyokoNara and Miss. Patty-Cake Joy Dazzel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Death Note _series or characters.**

**She Remembered**

Chapter12

More people were starting to file out on the side-walks. Boys, girls, adults, children. Jasmine walked swiftly towards the grand building just within her sight. She was thinking, hard. She remembered L did not want anyone to know about them. She remembered L did not quite like Matsuda. And she remembered Matsuda was her close friend. Should she tell him? It couldn't do much harm. But Matsuda would give them away. Jasmine thought it was almost certain.

Up the lift she went, and into headquarters. L was already seated before the television screen. It seemed he was very focused on it, but the only visual he got was of Chief Yagami with his head in his hands. Again, L switched the monitor off when Jasmine entered. She piped up at once, "L, Matsuda suspects us-" she stopped herself shortly. Watari was sitting with a computor. Seeing Jasmine pause, he offered her a pleasant smile and announced, "I know all about L and you, Jasmine, there is no need to hide anything from me."

"Oh," stuttered Jasmine, "Oh, o-okay."

"You are a very lucky woman, Ms. Tasaki."

"Watari." L bit the top of his thumb. He was either annoyed or embarrassed. The latter just smiled and continued with his work.

Turning her attention back to L, Jasmine said, "L, Matsuda suspects us. I think it's getting obvious. Perhaps we ought to tell the others-"

"No. No we cannot allow that to happen. Information leaks," responded L.

_Just like water, _thought Jasmine.

"Besides," L continued, "There are more important matters to attend to. I have devised a plan to help me determine Light and Misa's innocence."

And so he explained Chief Yagami's role in bringing Light and Misa to their 'execution'. The more Jasmine listened to his reasoning, the more she began to worry about the results. What if the chief was to be killed? Even though she didn't know Light that well, she wouldn't put it past him to kill his father, him suspected as Kira, that is. She shared these thoughts with L, who replied, "I agree. It is very risky. But what other way is there?"

"If there was, you probably wouldn't let me come up with a plan," said Jasmine rather coldly.

"I never said that, Jasmine," replied L, and he reached for her hand, holding it.

This physical contact somehow soothed her troubled mind. She allowed herself a few seconds to store his touch in her memory before squeezing gently in response. L looked at her encouragingly, but encouraging her to do what, exactly? Encouraging her to love him, perhaps...

Just then, a knock came from the door followed by nobody else but Matsuda Touta; the young police officer had followed Jasmine secretly. The couple quickly let go of their hands, one placing it by his mouth, the other sticking it in her pockets. Matsuda watched Jasmine closely, and Jasmine replied to this inspection with a courteous smile and a friendly wave. Not bothered too much by the scene in front of him, Matsuda turned to L and asked, "Ryuzaki, is there anything I can do to help the investigation?"

"I would like you to call up Aizawa, I have matters to discuss with the two of you. Jasmine here has already been informed," said L. His attitude towards the other man made Jasmine slightly uncomfortable. She felt rather guilty, for she was the center of all the tension. She watched Matsuda fumble with his phone and dial Aizawa's number.

While Matsuda did what he was told to do, L stood up and talked to Jasmine privately, "If Light Yagami or Misa Amane does not kill the Chief, I shall chain myself with Light in order to keep him under my watch. And I shall not unchain us unless Kira is caught. Do you understand what that means, Jasmine?"

The moment L finished the first sentence already made Jasmine queasy. Chained up with Light meant that L and Jasmine wouldn't be able to spend any time together as one, and it seemed they had only just gotten together and realized their feelings. But the seriousness of the situation caught up with her wild thoughts, and Jasmine dipped her head and said, "Yes, Ryuzaki, I understand fully." She quickly glanced up again for L placed a hand on the side of her face. By now, she should have become accustomed to all these acts, but Jasmine still felt her cheek prickling up where L touched her. It was just one of those moments where Jasmine fully understood her longing to be by L's side.

"This is as hard for me as it is hard for you." L withdrew his hand, and Jasmine sighed.

Matsuda came back to them. "Aizawa's coming. So what are you gonna talk about again?"

The world's greatest detective repositioned himself on the chair. "All in good time, Matsuda, all in good time."

*

The blond girl pouted. "What?! You have to come with us on dates now? Do we have to _kiss _in front of you?!"

"I'm not saying you have to do any of that stuff, but yes, I suppose I would be watching," replied L, in a matter of fact tone.

"Ryuzaki," said Jasmine.

"Eww...you really are a pervert!" the young woman scowled in disgust.

"Light, please make Misa stop talking now," said L in a mock pleading voice.

Light Yagami sighed. "Misa, stop, that's enough."

The event had passed. Soichiro Yagami had survived after pretending to shoot Light in front of Misa in the car, which somewhat proved Light's innocence. Now, L, Light, Misa, Chief Yagami, Aizawa, Matsuda and Jasmine were inside yet _another _hotel room. Misa was currently complaining about Light being under L's watch 24/7. Inside, Jasmine was complaining too, and her reasons for her complaints were similar to Misa's, only that she wasn't so childish. Jasmine stood on L's left, keeping her distance from Misa, who was banging her fists on Light's chest. Obviously he just said something upsetting.

_Honestly, you'd think the second Kira would be a bit more smarter than this punk, _Jasmine mused to herself. Misa did not give a good impression to her. Aizawa was clearly thinking in the same way; his face was distorted with frustration as he listened to Misa rant on about how unfair everything was for her. He was going to have a go at her soon. Very soon.

"Tell me, Misa, what would it mean to you if Light was Kira?" L questioned, observing her with shadowed eyes.

"If Light was Kira?" gasped Misa. She took a firm hold in Light's arm. "That would be like a bonus for me! I was always grateful for him killing my parents' murderer. If Light was Kira, I'd only think about how I'd be useful to him!" She snuggled into Light's arm.

After thinking for a short period, L then began to explain to Misa that her life was going to return basically to normal but she would be under surveillance. He also mentioned that Matsuda would be her manager from that day forth. Matsuda waved excitedly.

"Eww...this old creep? My manager?" Misa complained once again. Jasmine scoffed, but Misa didn't seem to notice.

"What? Is it the tie, Misa-Misa? 'cause if it is I can get rid of it-"

The volcano exploded. Aizawa stood up so suddenly it made Chief Yagami, sitting next to him, jump in alarm. Aizawa then brought both his hands down, hard with a loud smack, on the table before him, his face showing just how aggressive he was, and shouted, "THIS IS THE KIRA INVESTIGATION! THIS MISA-MISA, KISSING, AND DATING STUFF IS DRIVING ME INSANE!!!" Jasmine bit her lip, failed, and grinned broadly behind her hand. She found Aizawa's tantrums quite comical. His hairstyle certainly didn't help stopping her from laughing.

"S-sorry, Aizawa," apologized Matsuda hastily.

"No, it's alright. I now know what the problem is," said Aizawa. He straightened up and walked towards Misa briskly. He pointed at the door. "Misa Amane, it's time for you to go to your room."

"But-" Misa started. Aizawa grabbed her arm and tried tossing her out the room.

"Com'on now, out you go!" he said through gritted teeth.

But Misa had the last say. "Hey Light! Let's go on a date some time! Even if it is the three of us!"

The door slammed, and Aizawa slumped his shoulders in relief.

"Well that was amusing," stated Jasmine out loud. A little too loudly. Aizawa glared at her, a vein pulsing in his temple. Jasmine retreated several steps.

After L tried, and failed, convincing Light to get information out of Misa, he dragged Light over to his laptop and showed the Task Force the completion of the Headquarters building. It had 20 something floors, and could accommodate up to 60 people. Jasmine doubted they needed that many rooms; after all, how many people would want to risk their lives trying to catch Kira?

Not many.

"Where did you get the finances to build this?" asked Matsuda in awe.

"I want this case solved. That's just it," answered L with a small nod to himself.

"I'm sorry but how is that an answer?!" asked Aizawa, his eyes narrowed.

"It doesn't matter," said Jasmine and Light and the same time.

Light glanced and Jasmine, and Jasmine peeked at Light. Brown eyes met black ones. Jasmine tried prodding into his mind, seeing if all this really was just an act. L mentioned it to her the day they discussed and finalized the plan. But Light's eyes were so genuine, so full of passion to stop Kira that Jasmine found it hard to concentrate. She smiled and gestured, "Okay, you talk."

Light laughed before saying, "I want to catch Kira, for making me and my dad go through all that."

L took his chance to plunge in, "If you want to be serious in catching Kira you should try extracting information from-"

"I told you, Ryuzaki, I can't do that. I can't manipulate a woman's feelings for my own benefit," repeated Light with closed eyes.

"He's right, Ryuzaki. Playing with one's feelings isn't the right thing to do," said Jasmine. L craned his neck and looked at her, a trace of regret passed his eyes. He surveyed them all for a while. "Fine, you said that." He pouted his lips. "What a pity."

Aizawa chuckled, and Chief Yagami looked at him. "Oh, it's nothing Chief, I'm just feeling really motivated right now." He looked at the people around him. "Ryuzaki, Chief, Light, Jasmine, let's all bring Kira to justice, together." He moved his fist to emphasize his meaning. Jasmine glowed with pride to be able to be a part of the Task Force, to have a chance at catching Kira.

Matsuda stepped in with a raised finger, interrupting the moment. "Um, excuse me, I couldn't help but noticing you forgot my name."

At this, everyone, except Matsuda, laughed out loud. Even L did a little chuckle. The usual tension among the group faded into a memory, and new determination settled in its replacement. They were going to catch Kira, no matter what. With L on their side, nothing could stop them. They were going to work extra hard, putting their lives on the line, but doing the right thing. Jasmine happened to catch L's eye again as she grinned widely, and they smiled at each other in a way only people with special feelings do. They could do it. They knew it.

Kira will be brought to justice.

**A/N: Sounds like a happy ending, but is it? (gasp) If you're gonna review, could you please tell me if you'd like to read point of views from other people apart from Jasmine? It might make reading easier, but Jasmine _is _the main character...I NEED HELPPPP!!! (runs around) Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I think I am experiencing what you would call a 'writer's block'? I'm not having enough spare time to write anything...so sorry . I'll try to write as often as possible. Thank you so much for your patience!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Death Note _series or characters.**

**She Remembered**

Chapter13

The Japanese Task Force members, Misa, Watari, and L stood before a towering building with at least 30 floors. The building was covered in black glass panels, enabling the people inside to see outside, but not the other way around. Jasmine stared in awe and felt the power radiating off the giant structure. It seemed to reflect L's determination to bring Kira to justice.

"Wow," exclaimed Matsuda softly, standing beside Jasmine.

"Wow indeed," agreed Aizawa for once.

"Whooaa, this is _way _better than the hotel place!" cried out Misa in delight, clapping her hands in joy. She grabbed Light's arm. "Do we get to share a room?"

Momentarily stunned, Light shook his head. "What are you talking about Misa? Remember this?" He raised his hand and showed her the chain that joined him and L together.

Misa pouted, her lower lip jutting forward. "That's not fair!"

But Light didn't get a chance to answer, for L walked up the short flight of stairs leading to the main entrance of the building, pulling him along. He pushed open the door for them and said, "Welcome to the new Task Force headquarters. I'm sure you'll find the place quite satisfactory. And I advise you not to complain, Misa Amane. You shall have an entire floor to your use." The others could only follow the great detective as he led them around the place as if on a tour. He showed them the two helicopter pads hidden on the roof of the tower, and passed each and every room. By the time they were finished, it was almost two hours past the time of their arrival. Luckily there were elevators, too.

Since it was such an important meeting place, L had come up with all sorts of security systems, such as passwords, finger prints, eye scans, metal detectors, etc. Jasmine raised an eyebrow at all these precautions. Surely one wouldn't have to put up so many safety procedures. But she thought about how ruthless Kira was and decided not to raise any arguments.

Like Misa said, the rooms in the headquarters building was beyond the hotel rooms they had stayed in before. These new rooms were clean, neat, tidy, luxurious, and comfortable. King-sized beds, rose wood furniture, giant windows, televisions, practically everything one could ask for was inside each room. It was also very spacious. When they entered one of these rooms, Matsuda's eyes widened like saucers. "I am _so _staying at headquarters from now on!"

_Damn, _cursed L in his head. It was strange; L was not the kind of person to hate another, and if he did it was because of a good reason. But whenever he looked at Matsuda, he always had this bitter dislike. L couldn't deny it any longer. It was of course jealousy. Matsuda was young, handsome, clumsy, but in a cute way. To most people he would probably be more appealing than L. L often wondered whether Jasmine was included in the term 'most people'. After all, she wasn't like 'most people'. Still, L couldn't shake off the feeling inside him. No wonder he wasn't advancing in the investigation as quickly as the other cases he had solved.

Ever since Jasmine walked into his life again, L wanted to hold her tight. He didn't want her to drift away from him abruptly, like that night so many years ago, at Wammy's house. It was difficult for her, yet it was even more difficult for him, because for so many nights he could not live off the guilt, the regret, that shrouded his soul everywhere he went, no matter what he did to try and distract himself. So from there came the protective instinct over Jasmine and against Matsuda. In his mind, L began to replay that dreadful evening...

"Hey L, you'll be staying at headquarters too, right?" asked Matsuda hopefully.

"Of course I will be staying." _What do you think? _L didn't say the last part of the sentence out loud. He scowled inwardly and left the room, with the Task Force members following in his wake.

Matsuda observed L from behind. He never realized L could have been this person He signified leadership, or did he? Matsuda was often frustrated because he couldn't do much to help the investigation, and usually it wasn't his fault. L wouldn't assign him any important tasks for him to carry out. Matsuda felt like dead weight, and watching Jasmine rise among the ranks day by day, getting closer to L, was somehow unnerving for him.

Jasmine Tasaki. Matsuda wanted to know her better, to understand her personality. But every time he tried to get close to her he was always rejected, kindly. Never the less it was still a disappointment to the police officer. He knew he would never be satisfied until Jasmine was by his side. His Jasmine. Matsuda blushed, and he tried thinking about something else, for the woman in his mind was just a few paces behind him. So instead, he thought about all the things he could enjoy while staying in the palace-like rooms.

Two days later, the people who decided to stay at headquarters stayed at headquarters, and those who wanted to return home to their families made trips to the building to start work. Jasmine was inside the main lobby, a huge room with metal tiles around them and a line of computors set at a long table with a few chairs. It felt like staying inside a gigantic hospital corridor. She watched one of the camera screens. Aizawa arrived in his car and was currently walking through the metal detector. Wrong. _Trying _to walk through the metal detector. But every time he tried going through, the red X appeared on the overhead panel.

"Poor Aizawa! Just look at him!" laughed Matsuda, who was sitting beside Jasmine with Chief Yagami.

"I _am _looking."

"Right."

The three people waited for a few minutes. Then a door opened far away behind them and Aizawa walked in. Jasmine turned her head around, and quickly turned it away again, biting her lower lip. Aizawa wasn't wearing his trousers, which were draped over his arm, revealing his boxers underneath.

Matsuda stutterd, "Uh...good morning, Aizawa!"

Aizawa growled at him. "Say one word about how I look and I'll kill you."

"Don't worry, Aizawa. You'll get used to the detectors soon," said Chief Yagami, although he looked like he was going to laugh as well.

Jasmine coughed and changed the subject, her face a little rosy. "Light and Misa are on a date." She pointed at the big computor screen above them. The colour was gone from her cheeks and she sighed mentally. L...why did he have to chain himself with Light? He must've realized what he was sacrificing. Jasmine felt a small pang of jealousy as she observed Misa seated opposite Light, smiling at his face. Jasmine understood that feeling, that feeling that made one all woozy inside. She turned her attention to the black haired man she loved, and she made fists with her hands subconsciously. Again, she was enveloped by the strong desire to grab L's hand and pull him away with her.

_Guess I'll just have to wait for another time, _thought Jasmine, rather depressed.

Apparently she wasn't the only person who was depressed that day. L was speaking to Light in the wide computor screen, "To be honest, I'm rather depressed."

Her heart skipped a beat when Jasmine heard these words. L felt the same! He was actually encoding a message to her, knowing that she was watching him.

However, her glorious moment of realization was destroyed when L continued, with a bite of cake, "To be honest, I thought the Kira investigation would be over once I confined Misa and you. I guess I'm just depressed because my theory of you being Kira was wrong."

"Who knew L could actually feel depressed," said Matsuda.

"Humpf...everyone feels depressed once in a while, Matsuda," stated Aizawa crossly.

"Yeah but he's L, I mean, Ryuzaki. He's supposed to, like, keep his mind focused on the task, not feeling depressed and everything."

"And what makes you think that your theory is right, hm, smart guy?!" Aizawa clearly was looking for a fight.

"Both of you shush and focus," said Chief Yagami importantly.

Matsuda cast Aizawa a sour glance before doing what he was told.

The great detective was saying, "I guess I'm just not motivated right now."

"What the heck, L," muttered Jasmine, staring at the scene happening before her. What the hell was L up to? Not feeling motivated?

Light stood up from the couch. Curious, Jasmine leaned in closer on her chair. "Ryuzaki," said Light.

L looked up at him questioningly, and was rewarded with a swift punch on the face. L fell backwards, tugging Light with him by the chain. They fell over the couch and landed on the ground hard. Misa screamed and stood up too, trying to get away from the two men. Her foot stepped on L's cake, and she shrieked in disgust.

Jasmine's mouth opened wide. "What's going on?!"

"I-I...don't know!" replied Chief Yagami, not knowing what to do.

He, Aizawa, Matsuda and Jasmine concentrated on L's figure getting off the ground. He tilted his head, a few scratches on his face. "You know, that hurt," he muttered.

"Listen to yourself Ryuzaki! You're all depressed just because your _genius _plan didn't work! I can't believe you're like this now and put Misa and me into jail for nothing!" Light grabbed L's collar and grabbed him closer.

"That may be so," said L quietly. Suddenly he swung around, breaking free from Light's grasp, and delivered and swerving kick at Light's chin, saying, "An eye for an eye, my friend." However he was pulled forward as Light fell backwards, and they toppled the couch onto one side.

"That's it, I'm going up to stop this nonsense," cried Jasmine. She had seen enough. Light and L were acting like fools, and she needed to stop them right now. Getting up quickly, she rushed up the stairs and found the elevator. Remembering the room L, Light and Misa were in, she jabbed the button leading to their floor in the lift and waited, tapping her finger on her elbow. The elevator doors were hardly open when she scrambled out, ran past ten sets of doors and burst through the door leading to the three people inside.

On the floor in front of her was Light grabbing a fistful of L's clothe while L was trying to push Light away with his foot. They were lying on their sides, nobody gaining the upper hand as they struggled to give the other one the most pain possible. Misa was standing against the wall, her hands covering her mouth, eyes round in horror and fright. Jasmine found her voice and shouted, "Okay! That's enough! STOP!"

At her voice, L and Light froze and swiveled their heads towards her. The young woman stormed her way to them, grabbed each by the arm and forced them to their feet, apart. She said to L first, "What do you think you're talking about Ryuzaki?! Not feeling motivated?! Everyone makes mistakes for Christ's sake so you better get used to it! Light is on your side, so why are you fighting with him? And you!" She turned to Light, her finger pointing at his chest. "Just because Ryuzaki isn't exactly the proactive type you start a physical fight with him! I thought you were more intelligent! Sure, I'd feel angry too but you're working with him! Oh I can't believe this. Misa! There's a first aid kit in the cupboard over there, get it, won't you? As for you two," she sat them down on two chairs, "I'm gonna fix you up."

"No! _I _am going to fix up Light! _You _fix up Mr. Pervert over there!" said Misa defiantly.

Jasmine scowled and held out her hand. "Just give me the damned kit won't you?" She knelt down before L and examined his bruised eye. Besides the normal black circles under it, there was a trace of purple on his eyelid. L winced as Jasmine rubbed some cream on and told him to hold an icepack over it. She then cleaned the scratches on his arms and face, and finally dabbed them clean. As she worked, L kept his gaze on his feet, which were up on the seat for he was in his crouching position again. Jasmine thought he looked like a naughty, and guilty, child. She stole a quick glance at Misa; she was bustling around Light, her face hidden away, and her blond hair blocking Light's head from their view. Swiftly, Jasmine placed a soft kiss on L's bruised cheek, hoping to make him feel better, and whispered, "You idiot, I can't believe you just did what I saw you did."

L's eyes were hard and full of warning as he breathed so quietly that nobody in the room except for Jasmine, nor outside, could hear, "Thank you for your concern. But I can't believe you just did what I saw you did, too."

Puzzled, Jasmine frowned at him.

Then she remembered the cameras.

And the other Task Force members.

Jasmine mentally hit herself and cursed in her head. _Damn it, what do I do? What do I do?!_

A plan occurred to Jasmine. It was a plan that wouldn't please L, but there was no other choice. She straightened her back, moved over to Light, and said, "Light."

Light raised his head, and was surprised when he received a short peck on the cheek from Jasmine.

Shooting a meaningful and apologetic glance at L, Jasmine swiftly left the room, leaving a confused university student, a furious and jealous model, and an even more jealous detective.

**A/N: I know I keep referring to 'that night' in Jasmine and L's life. If you're curious..you'll have to wait for a good 5 chapters or so cuz it's a speeciialll suupprrriisseee XDXD Anyway please review! That would be loved!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Before this chapter begins I would like to show my love to Siry Pop, CrazyBandGeek and ActionFry for submitting reviews to almost every chapter of the story! (big hugs all 'round) Also much love to new reviewers XxEyelinerHeartsxX and L'sBlueRose!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Death Note _series or characters.**

**She Remembered**

Chapter14

As soon as Jasmine vanished from L's sight, he stood up, and as a result tugging Light to his feet. He turned to the younger man, "Come, we owe Jasmine an apology."

"Wha-? Oh, of course," said Light, a little confused. L smirked at his ignorance.

Seeing this, Light frowned. "Ryuzaki, do not underestimate me. You know the level of my intelligence is almost equal to yours."

L sighed dramatically. "Yes, and what a pity. I thought I was the genius here..."

"Weren't we going to go after Jasmine?"

"Yes."

"Wait!" cried out Misa. She jabbed a finger in the air and objected, "I don't want Light going after _her._ She just kissed my Light! I'm gonna beat her to a pulp!" Misa squared her shoulders, looking absolutely furious. Her normally blond hair was rather messy now, giving her a demented, if not insane, appearance.

L was highly entertained by this sight, but decided not to enrage the model. She was a vital source for information, and for that reason only did L shut his mouth and advance towards the door, saying to Light, "Even if we do apologize to Jasmine, and maybe even the Task Force for our, hmm, childish behavior, I still will not apologize to you."

"I won't either, Ryuzaki." Light crossed his arms stubbornly, although he had no choice but to follow L since they were chained together.

Soon Jasmine came into view, waiting by the lifts, her arms crossed and her right foot tapping the ground. L sighed. Why was she always upset so easily? It was frustrating. He was the greatest detective in the world, and yet he couldn't interpret a woman's feelings. It just came to show that no matter how much training one receives, one will never really be able to understand love until they experience it first hand. Apart from the confusion, L was also experiencing jealous feelings for both Matsuda and, surprisingly, Light.

_It was a smart move to get us out of trouble, but... _But he felt annoyed. Jasmine had mentioned before that if she had not met him, she would have gone for Light. She wouldn't change her mind that quickly, just because she kissed Light on the cheek. The thing with love, though, was no matter how much L tried reasoning with himself, it never worked. He would always think of what would happen if, what would happen if. Sometimes he wished there weren't so many 'ifs' in life.

"Jasmine, I want to apologize for the fight earlier," started Light. L brought his thoughts back to the situation at hand.

"Yes, I am in sympathy with Light. I'm sorry, Jasmine," said L, scratching his hair. It was a sign of halfheartedness. He wondered if Jasmine noticed this.

Apparently, she noticed something else. "There's a but after this, isn't there?"

"Well, yeah, kinda," Light side glanced at L.

L sighed. "But Light and I will not apologize to each other. You could say a certain...rivalry...has developed between us."

"Ah, I see." The corner of Jasmine's lip lifted. "I wish you two the best of luck with your...rivalry."

Light suddenly went a little pink in the face. Fortunately, he was saved by the oncoming rush of two different people; the doors to the lifts opened with a familiar _ding_. Matsuda the rookie stepped out, and at the exact same moment, Misa, with her hair flying around her, sprinted across the corridor (which wasn't really that fast) and shrieked, "You stay away from MY LIGHT!" She was brandishing the dirty sock in her hand. Misa charged for Jasmine.

With fast reflexes, Jasmine side stepped this attack easily. Misa tumbled forwards, missing her target, and instead slapping Matsuda in the face with the black and red striped sock covered in cake. Matsuda yelped and backed up into the elevator, Misa doing the same as the momentum of her charge carried her forth. The doors slowly slid shut, all that could be heard were angry muffled voices. L, Light and Jasmine stared at the golden elevator doors, wondering when they were going to reopen again. Finally, they slid apart to reveal a grumpy Misa and utterly annoyed Matsuda.

Seizing her chance, Misa quickly ran to Light's side and hugged his arm. "Light! I'm so sorry! I just didn't want us to be apart for so long!" She whimpered.

"Misa, we were only separated for a few minutes," said Light with the air of a person explaining one plus one equals two to a retarded grownup.

"B-b-b-b-but," Misa looked up at her 'boyfriend' with large, shining eyes. She whispered dramatically, "Every minute counts!"

"Oh please," exclaimed Jasmine, rolling her eyes.

"Humpf! Like you know anything about love!" Misa defended herself. She stuck out her lower lip and made a face at Jasmine.

_You'd be sur__prised, _mused L.

Jasmine would've given anything just to throw Misa a well aimed punch in the face. But being the more mature one, Jasmine ignored this comment and turned to Matsuda. Matsuda's face was dotted with bits of cake; the sock was plopped on his head, the red stripes standing out like neon signs against his hair. He stood rooted at the spot, unsure of what to do. Jasmine shook her head and flicked the sock to the ground. "Matsuda, what are you doing up here?"

"I was just making sure you were-I mean-Ryuzaki and Light were okay," improvised Matsuda. His face gave him away.

"That's all very kind of you, Matsuda, but as you have seen Jasmine has kindly patched me up," said L in the sideline.

Matsuda faced the detective instead. "Oh yeah, and why did Jasmine you?" He swirled around. "Why did you kiss him?"

"You know me, just trying to comfort him and yadda yadda," laughed Jasmine, trying to appear natural in front of the already suspicious police officer.

"Hmm, yes, and note she has kissed Light Yagami too," reminded L with a wave of his finger.

Jasmine shot him a look. _L, what the heck? _Was he trying to tell her something?

Having nothing else to say, or perhaps just bored, L turned away from the scene and walked back to the room. But Jasmine knew better.

_He's jealous! _She thought in amazement. _My goodness, he's actually jealous. Hunh, imagine that, L being jealous...do I really mean that much to him? _She grinned at this thought.

"Eww...you don't have to remind us, _Mr. L_," said Misa angrily at the disappearing L. "I don't even want to think about Jasmine kissing _my _Light!"

"Now Misa-" Light tried taming her but to no prevail.

"Just talking about it makes me want to puke!"

"That's it, I'm heading downstairs," growled Jasmine. Sweeping back her brown hair, she entered the lift, didn't wait for anyone, and went down to G floor. There, Aizawa and Chief Yagami awaited her. She explained her actions on the security camera again, and luckily the men didn't suspect anything unusual, other than Jasmine just wanted to seem nice to both Light and L.

It was unbelievable. L was actually jealous of Light. He was afraid that Jasmine might fall for Light instead of himself. In a way, it was kind of selfish. But, Jasmine was in love with the detective, so why did he think she might go for the other one? One of Jasmine's many problems was thinking about things for a long time. Sure enough, that night, she was still dwelling on the subject when her mobile phone beeped. Lying on the bed, she turned her head and looked at the small bright screen glowing light purple. Curious, Jasmine sat up and reached for her phone. Someone had invited her to a chat room.

L.

L had invited her to the chat room. The phone number was absent, but the name under 'sender' was a big fat letter 'L'.

A word appeared on the screen.

Hello? Are you there Jasmine?

Sitting cross legged on the bed, Jasmine typed in a reply.

Yes, I'm here L.

Good, I thought you were asleep.

Liar. You knew I was awake, that's why you invited me to this chat room.

Ah, once again you have read my mind.

Jasmine scowled. Once again? It was only around the fifth time. But she answered differently.

I'm flattered L. Now, what did you want to discuss with me?

There was a short pause where Jasmine stared at the small screen, waiting for a reply. It seemed that L was struggling for words, for the small sentence at the bottom of the screen that read _L is replying _kept flashing on and off. Finally, a message appeared.

Since I am weary Light might wake up at any moment, I'll cut to the chase. Jasmine, my emotional feelings for you are getting in the way of the investigation. And, in a way, I'm afraid.

Puzzled, Jasmine asked: Why are you afraid?

Because I might do something against my better judgment, which might resolve in getting both of us killed.

Another short pause while L searched for suitable words. Finally: I want to protect you.

Jasmine suddenly felt very warm. Touched by his words, she responded: Is there anything else that is worrying you?

Yes. I'm afraid to say that I've gotten...jealous of two persons in the investigation.

Let me guess, Matsuda and Light.

Jasmine could tell L was attempting to reply to that statement, but was unsuccessful. So instead Jasmine continued saying: L, don't worry about the investigation. I know you, and you'll never be side tracked from a important case like the Kira case. You are the most intelligent person on this planet. Jasmine thought that was going a little too far with the compliments, so she typed: And about Matsuda and Light, don't feel jealous about them. You are the only person I truly love. I won't change my mind that quickly. I love you, L. After typing the last sentence, Jasmine's face flushed.

After a few seconds of silence L responded: Jasmine. I am truly moved by your words. I really wish I was by your side right now, but...

Yes, L, I understand.

Do you miss me?

Jasmine laughed bitterly to herself and answered: Yes, a lot.

Then I will text you like so as much as possible. But right now I gtg, it's late, and I can't be 100% sure Light is asleep.

_Gtg? Got to go? _L was using Internet abbreviations. It was funny to Jasmine, and she smiled, hoping he could see just how happy he made her with this short conversation.

Bye then.

Goodnight, Jasmine.

And L left the chat room.

Jasmine set the mobile phone by her bedside again, then flopped on her back onto the bed, trying to make out patterns on the ceiling and also recounting the short messages sent from L. She was extremely glad to know that L still thought about her even if they weren't by each other's sides. Like most people say, true love is not deterred by physical distance; as long as two people's hearts were joined, love will last. Jasmine hoped that was true. It surprised her, how just a few typed letters could make her feel so relaxed inside. She pondered if it was really because she was so truly, deeply in love with L. Neither Light nor Matsuda could ever replace him. L was unique, different, and she loved how he was just that different.

Closing her eyes, Jasmine sighed contently and fell into peaceful slumber.

*

L squatted on the edge of his bed, watching the brunette on the other twin bed sleeping soundly. Everything was so puzzling these days. L wished he knew all the answers to the questions in his head. Light. Was he really that angry when L discussed how he wasn't motivated? Or was it just an act. Being the person he was, L had developed the habit of considering possibilities of acts and dishonesty. It became annoying at times, especially when he was so close to breaking a case, and then he had to consider that 'if', that dreaded 'if'.

What concerned him even more were the if's relating to Jasmine. What if she was just acting too? What if she was just using him? What if she was lying to him? It was so much easier to lie by typing words instead of saying them out loud. That's why L rarely texted people with his mobile; he always phoned the other person to be able to here their expression and clarify if they were honest or not. Then again, that method can't always be reliable.

But L had texted Jasmine, the young woman he had been destined to fall in love with. Their paths were almost laid out in front of them, but she was just too blinded by the competition between them in their childhood. And so she wandered away, finding something else. Yet his love for her was still as strong, if not more passionate. His problem was he wasn't confident about behaving in front of the ones he loved. He would always feel awkward and unsure of himself. At those moments where he and Jasmine were alone, he often doubted himself. He asked himself if he really deserved a person like Jasmine. She cared for him so much she couldn't help fidgeting over him everyday. L smiled to himself every time her kind face surfaced in his mind.

_I wish I could trust her more easily._

He wanted to explain what happened between him and Light. But that nervous feeling inside him refrained him from doing what he needed to do, and there were just so many things he wanted to talk about jumbled up in his mind that he couldn't organize them into a logical sequence.

Light stirred in his sleep, and the chain that tied him to L slacked off a little. For a moment, L was tempted to unchain himself and go visit Jasmine. Just one visit. A few minutes, that was all it would take. Just a few minutes to see her close up to him again. L withdrew the key hidden secretly and stared at it under the moonlight. His heart unexpectedly thudded harder.

But what if...

L placed the key back where it was and shook his head. _No, this is exactly what I'm afraid of happening. It's just too risky._

He would just have to be patient and wait for the Kira case to unfold beneath his eyes. Until then will he remove the cuff around his wrist.

Until then.

L climbed into bed and lay there for a few more hours before finally falling asleep.

**A/N: Yay longer chappie =) I've realized that writing more POVs is quite fun, so expect similar chapters to this one XD Please review, dears!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Apart from my usual reviewers (you guys know who you are, I luff you all!!!) I'd like to thank Xantai, TaruGalateia, Sakura-Rose18, YourRedRightAnkle, Katherine-The-Crowned, xXPanda PandaXx, LoonyDooney and Firemage1000for reviews, alerts and favourites! =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Death Note _series or characters.**

**She Remembered**

Chapter15

Next morning, L made no signs of ever communicating to Jasmine the night before. Everything seemed perfectly normal, except for the cold treatment between him and Light. The fact that they were chained together did not help. It seemed that anywhere L wanted to go, Light did not. So the Task Force had to endure endless bickering and criticism flying between the two individuals. Jasmine watched with unease. Hopefully in a few day's time, the fight before would drift to the back of their minds, left to rot. Besides, the mind-boggling work that had to be attended to was enough to cope with, and their arguments will only drag the Kira case behind schedule.

Unfortunately her wish was not granted. After a week, L was still refusing to cooperate well with Light, though Light had grown more open-minded; he often let L in to his thoughts. At these times, L only played with his bottom lip and stared into space. Jasmine was not sure if he was listening. Light was thinking along the same lines too, for when this happened he just shook his head to himself and returned to tapping away names on the computor. Criminals who were dying of heart attacks. Just so she could hear his voice again, Jasmine asked L, "So, Ryuzaki, do you think this is the same Kira as before?"

L continued stacking pure white sugar cubes for a few seconds, ignoring Jasmine's question. Biting her lower lip, Jasmine scowled but waited. The sugar cubes wobbled dangerously in the air, threatening to collapse any minute. In the end, L watched his masterpiece tumble onto the table. Small, shiny fragments of sugar bounced across the metal surface. Light frowned. "Ryuzaki, Jasmine asked you a question, you know. It's only polite to answer."

"I am fully aware of that, there's no need for you to tell me," replied L coolly.

Before they could start fighting again, Jasmine cut in, "So? Your answer?"

"Examining all the ways criminals have died and the amount of people dying I should assume that it is the normal Kira. However," L looked at Light and continued, "I am not inclined to think that because, to be honest, I still believe Light is Kira. It is only because of some unknown power that he does not admit it."

Light stood up, knocking several sugar cubes to the ground. The sugar separated and shone on the floor like glitter. The university student grabbed L by the scruff of the neck and said in his face, "What do I have to do to make you believe I am not Kira! I'm _sick _of you complaining about how you were wrong about your predictions! Get it into your head, Ryuzaki! Everyone makes mistakes!"

When L did not answer, Jasmine placed an arm between them, trying to block any physical attacks. She, too, was tired of L's complaints, but she still cared for him and therefore did not want to see him get hurt again. Taking a hold of Light's shoulder, she said, "Light, Ryuzaki's just that kind of person. Don't get irritated too easily by him."

With the guidance of her hand, Light sat back down. He noticed the mess on the floor and apologized quickly.

"No matter, I'll clean it up," sighed Jasmine. She turned on her heel and left to seek out a broom and a dustpan from the storage room.

It annoyed her just how stubborn L was. She loved him, yes, that would never change, but his attitude was something she just could not stop despising. Arrogance and superiority was what she felt when L talked about the investigation. Jasmine hoped it was just herself thinking too much again. She did not want to believe that she fell in love with such a person. No, L was just different, and it was that difference that made her uneasy when he talked to others. Jasmine gave a small nod to herself, as if to persuade herself to think this was the truth. Soon, she found what she was looking for and returned to the row of computors and the two men.

"I appreciate it, Jasmine," said L as Jasmine swept away the sugar.

Jasmine flashed him a small smile. "You're welcome, Ryuzaki."

"Sorry for the trouble, I'll tidy up next time," offered Light.

"Don't worry about it, really!" Jasmine threw the sugar in the dustbin.

"That's right! Clean up the mess like you're supposed to!" a high pitched voice came from the main entrance. All three heads swiveled around to see who entered. It was Matsuda and Misa.

Jumping up and down happily, Misa flung her arms around Light's neck, almost suffocating him, and said excitedly, "Guess what, Light? I'm the lead female of a new romantic movie! Isn't that great?" She giggled girlishly. Obviously she wanted Light to share her enthusiasm.

"Um, that's great Misa! But could you please-"

"Oh don't worry Light! I'll still stay faithful to you! I always will!" Misa's grip on Light's neck tightened. Jasmine was concerned Light was going to die in the grasp of her 'girlfriend'.

"M-Misa, that's all very nice but could you please l-let go of me?" Light gasped.

Misa quickly released Light's slightly red neck and pressed a hand to her mouth. "Whoops!"

"Whoops indeed," remarked Jasmine, setting aside the broom. "You almost killed him."

"Did not!" retorted Misa crossly.

"It seems that everyone in the Task Force has found their own rival," L smirked at them.

Jasmine gave L a hurt look before continuing, "I don't think so. Misa really wouldn't last long against me, unless it was a stupidity contest."

She was surprised by how blunt her words were.

Infuriated, Misa held her head high and decided to ignore Jasmine's comments. Turning to Light, she said, "I was thinking Light, maybe we should go out again to celebrate!"

"Good job with the managing," said Jasmine to Matsuda, who was watching Misa jabber to Light with a washed out expression.

"Ha, thanks."

"You know I didn't mean it."

Matsuda grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, alright."

Jasmine gestured towards the couch, and they sat down. "So what are you doing here anyway? I thought she was supposed to be at that film thing."

Matsuda shrugged. "She wanted to see Light again. Misa-Misa's got some kind of an obsession over him, don't you think?"

"Hmm, you could say that again."

"Jasmine, could you please get me a file from Watari in the camera room?" L suddenly said out loud.

Jasmine tilted her head. She did that whenever she was confused. "Why?"

"It is related to the investigation and it would help us progress too."

Reluctantly, Jasmine got to her feet and said, "Fine, Ryuzaki." To her surprise, again, she found Matsuda's company quite welcoming. This was probably another act of L being jealous. Well, Jasmine did not blame him. She and L would not get a chance to talk privately again for a long time, except for texting on their mobile phones. But that was hardly as good as talking face to face, when you can hold the one you love next to you.

L observed Jasmine as she walked up the stairs leading to the lifts. In truth, he had only asked her to get those files because he did not want her around Matsuda. L found himself acting foolishly. It was ridiculous that he would not even allow them to talk to each other these days. But he just could not help it. What if, what if, what if.

No, he must have more faith in Jasmine. If she was to know just how much he was suspecting her then she would only get angrier. Her temper was something he did not quite like too much about her, yet it made her who she was. Jasmine was unique, talented, and in his eyes, beautiful. He would have to tell her that some day, when the time is right. When Kira is caught and they can spend their lives happily together. L allowed himself a few minutes of daydreaming and spacing out from the dramatic scene of Light and Misa in front of him.

Then L shook his head. What was he thinking, happily ever afters do not just come like that. To have Jasmine's full attention and love he needed to earn it. Maybe he already has. Maybe he has not. Again, another question he will have to ask Jasmine. Perhaps this evening, while Light is asleep. Light never seemed to wake up in his slumber, which was good. Light. If only L had a little bit of evidence that he was Kira, he would announce it and then investigate him further.

_Stop thinking about if's, L, _he thought to himself angrily. It was tiring him out anyway.

"Hey, Ryuzaki, do you want me to get you anything?" asked Matsuda.

L eyed the young police officer. "Well...you could get me some more sugar cubes."

"Make sure you don't spill them this time," said Light.

L gave him a dark look. "You were the one who spilled them."

"I-"

"Oh don't bother with _him, _Light!" said Misa soothingly. "He's nothing but a pest."

"I'll go get those sugar cubes," muttered Matsuda, leaving the scene.

Going up the stairs, Matsuda saw Jasmine walking down with a large paper file under her arm. She smiled at Matsuda and continued her descent. For a moment, Matsuda turned around and was tempted to tell her how he really liked her. Jasmine's hazel hair danced under the bright lights on the ceiling, her legs carrying her down the stairs elegantly. Matsuda shook his head and faced away, climbing up. The problem with him was he did not know what to say to her. What could he say, anyway? Jasmine I really like you. Jasmine, I love you. I like you a lot, Jasmine. They all sounded inadequate for someone as sophisticated as Jasmine.

At this, Matsuda's face reddened. He felt nothing, absolutely nothing, compared to Jasmine. All he could offer to her was his protection against the evil forces out there and his boundless love. But was it love? Or was it just another simple crush that he could get over simply. Matsuda thought about it for a while. Every time Jasmine got close to him, a fluttering movement erupted in his stomach. Matsuda hated and loved that feeling at the same time. He hated it because Jasmine might not have the same feelings for him. He loved it because he loved Jasmine.

_So it's not just a simple crush, _Matsuda concluded.

Suddenly he tripped over a wire. Matsuda tumbled over his feet for a few seconds before regaining his balance and looking around him. While he was daydreaming he had already entered the white and clean kitchen. Shining light blue tiles dazzled his eyes everywhere he looked. Rubbing his ankle with his other foot, Matsuda grimaced. _I have to stop doing that._

Matsuda scanned the top shelf for sugar cubes, but all he found was powder and crystal sugar. L had specifically asked for sugar cubes. Or had he? Matsuda was not 100% sure. L would get angry at him for getting the wrong thing. Matsuda hoped the detective would not flare at him for doing the wrong thing. After all, Chief Yagami was his, well, chief. He was supposed to listen to him, not L.

"Matsuda, what's taking so long?" a voice rang out in the kitchen. Matsuda jumped, and broke the glass bowl he was carrying. It shattered on the floor. He swore.

"Now, Matsuda, we don't want anything broken in there, do you understand me?" continued the voice.

Bowing his head, Matsuda stuttered, "S-sorry Ryuzaki, I didn't mean..."

"Don't give him such a hard time," said a female voice, more fainter than the first.

A dramatic sigh followed. "Very well. But hurry up, won't you Matuda? My sugar craving is increasing each second you linger around uselessly-"

"Ryuzaki!" Jasmine could be heard talking angrily to Ryuzaki in the background.

The intercom clicked and died.

Matsuda stood in the kitchen wistfully, depressed and annoyed that L kept underestimating him. One day he will prove to him, and the Task Force, that there was more to him that meets the eye.

But right now he had a simpler task to accomplish.

The young man threw away the shards of glass, filled a new bowl with sugar, and left the kitchen.

_At least I know now that Jasmine doesn't like Ryuzaki. _The way they argued with each other was enough to convince him. Matsuda grinned to himself and made his way downstairs.

On the ground floor, Jasmine's eyes flashed at L. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" L sucked his thumb absentmindedly.

"Giving so many rude commands to Matsuda."

"They are not _rude, _they are merely-"

"Do you think he is _that _inferior to you?"

"I never said that-"

"Just STOP the fighting already!" A loud voice bellowed. Everyone turned around and saw Aizawa striding towards them, with the air of a man ready to battle. "We need to focus on the investigation, and all this arguing and bickering and stuff is NOT going to help us!"

Jasmine sighed. "You're right, Aizawa. I'll...I'll go get my laptop."

With that, Jasmine left to her room.

Just at that moment Matsuda arrived. He held out the bowl for L. "Here you go L."

L observed the sugar cubes before him. Suddenly his appetite for sugar seemed to vanish.

"Forget it. I don't want it anymore."

"What?!"

**A/N: The ending's rather comical, but yeah, they fought, again XD It's drama, people, it's drama. Anyway please review! Free hugs if you do XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded in almost three weeks. I'm going through writer's block so yeah, please cope with me! I tried to make it up to you guys with a longer chapter, hope you'll enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Death Note _series or characters.**

**She Remembered**

Chapter16

"Hey, Jas, you wanna come with me and Misa to the film shooting today?" asked Matsuda a few days later.

"Misa and me, you mean," corrected Light.

"Yeah, that."

Tired from the lack of sleep and boring work, Jasmine rubbed her eyes and replied, "Sure, it'll give me the break I need."

The lack of sleep was her fault entirely. Every night, she and L would stay up until almost 2:00 am in the morning, just texting each other. Jasmine found herself turning into one of those mobile phone crazy, texting lunatic-like teenage girls, staying up well past bed time just to read words sent by a charming boyfriend. L was not exactly charming, but never the less Jasmine found his words soothing. However the boring work could not be blamed on her; it was necessary to try and find a trend in the data they gathered each day of the investigation. Jasmine still had to record everything they discovered, like a secretary, she once said.

At Jasmine's reply to Matsuda's invitation, L shifted his eyes very slightly to his left, observing Jasmine and Matsuda closely. Light did not notice, for he was too busy listening to Misa talk about how stylish and pretty her costume for the movie was. Jasmine noticed it. She always did. Trying to appear casual, Jasmine continued, "When do you guys have to leave?"

Matsuda glanced at his watch. "Umm...right about now, actually."

As if taking her cue, Misa hugged Light once more and said jubilantly, "Bye, Light! I'll see you 'round!"

Light managed a smile and said, "Enjoy yourself. I'll see you when you get back."

The two young ladies and Matsuda turned around to leave. But just before they went through the metal door, a voice called out, "Don't come back too late, Jasmine, we need your help here."

_He must really like my company, _thought Jasmine fondly. She waved at L and left.

Light sighed and wiped a sweat bead off his forehead. He laughed shakily at L. "One will never know how hard it is to handle a girlfriend until he actually experiences it."

L tapped the small metal spoon on the metal table. It made a sharp, ringing sound. Was this a warning that Light knew Jasmine and L's relationship? _Mind your own business, Kira, surely you have enough to take care of, _L thought.

Instead, he allowed himself a tiny nod and said, "How right you are."

Outside the building, a sleek black limousine was waiting for the others. A familiar face peered out of the driver's window. Watari smiled at them. He gave a small nod in Jasmine's direction. "A pleasure to have you with us today, Ms. Tasaki."

Jasmine nodded in return, entering the car. "Thanks, Watari." She sat next to Matsuda, while Misa sat opposite them, near the fridge, though she did not touch it. Jasmine guessed she never touched it, unless it was some super healthy snack. Currently, Misa jut out her lower lip, staring quite rudely at Jasmine. Bossily, she asked, "What're you doing here?"

"Just escorting you to the film, and staying for a while. Nothing to it," replied Jasmine, shrugging. To be honest, she did not want another row with Misa. She wanted to relax. She hoped maybe while Misa was working she and Matsuda could grab something to eat and just talk like friends. Jasmine had a few special friends, although she hardly got the time to chat to them. They were friends from high school, people who understood her. Jasmine considered Matsuda a friend. L would not be jealous of that. Or would he? It was hard to read L's thoughts these days, which was another thing that bothered Jasmine so much. Then again, she knew L was having the same trouble for her, because he often fiddled with the sleeves of his white shirt, showing his uncertainty and indecisiveness whenever he spoke to her. Jasmine had to admit, she admired L's ability to cope with someone he loved and stay focused on the Kira case. If it was her, she would have some trouble with dealing with everything, but she was confident she would be able to manage it.

While Watari drove the limousine far into the city, Matsuda kept stealing quick, nervous glances at Jasmine. The woman took no notice of these tell-tale signs. He was going to confess something to her. She could almost anticipate his next move. He was surely going to ask her what she wanted to do when they reached the film set. As if to prove her thoughts right, Matsuda coughed before asking, "So, Jasmine, do you wanna-I mean-would you like to grab somethin' to eat while Misa, uh, you know..." Jasmine waited for Matsuda to finish the sentence. He gulped and forced himself to go on, "...you know, while she works? We could like, eat coffee and drink sandwiches...I mean, drink eat and coffee sandwiches...I MEAN, drink coffee and eat sandwiches!" exclaimed Matsuda, his face turning pink.

Putting on a thoughtful look, Jasmine twirled her hair. At last, she said, "Okay, why not? As long as we aren't eating coffee sandwiches."

Misa giggled with Jasmine for once, both of them holding their hands in front of their mouths. Jasmine could practically see the 'sweatdrop' floating next to Matsuda's head. She giggled even more. Even Watari chuckled quietly at the steering wheel.

_Damn it, _thought Matsuda, _what do I do now?_

At last, the girls stopped laughing, and Matsuda sighed with relief. He did not like getting laughed at. No one did. Matsuda already knew he was at a lower position of the investigation, and it made him depressed. If only he was better with words, then he could appear more intelligent and mature in front of Jasmine. Instead, he showcased himself as a foolish and clumsy man, who stumbled over words and had a habit of being 'the clown'. Matsuda bowed his head and played with his fingers, watching his knuckles turn to a pale shade of yellow. He was thoroughly disappointed in himself.

"Hey, Matsuda, don't do that to your hands. It's bad," Jasmine said as she reached forward and gently pulled Matsuda's hands apart. For a few short seconds, Matsuda felt the care of Jasmine's soft fingers, clasping his hands and pushing them onto his lap. Matsuda stored the memory in his head, for Jasmine removed her hands and grinned at him. He loved to see her smile; it was a change from the gloomy, bored look she wore at work. She also looked so much more friendlier without the serious attitude. Jasmine had a fun side Matsuda wanted to get to know. He just needed to find the right words, but how, was the question. Whoever Jasmine fell in love with, he would be a very lucky man.

_If only you knew, Jasmine, I just need you to know! _Matsuda exclaimed in his head. Then she would, perhaps, fall in love with him too. Life would be so much more fulfilling with her by his side. Matsuda was confident things could work out. He just needed to make the first move this time, and not wait for Jasmine to ruin his chance. Bravery was something Matsuda lacked. So in the remainder of the limousine ride, he repeated in his head: _tell her, tell her, just tell her, tell her..._

"We have arrived," announced Watari pleasantly.

The movie setting was actually quite beautiful. There was a clearing in a park surrounded by luscious green trees. Small pink flowers sprouted here and there, adding a romantic touch. It was a clear day, too, with blue sky and very few clouds. The perfect setting for a romance scene. Plus, there was a tall, young man with striking blue eyes and yellow hair. Everyone knew this was the actor Ryuuga Hideki. This was the name that L used as an alias. Matsuda wondered why L chose this name. He definitely did not look a thing like Ryuuga, who was so handsome he seemed to glow with it. _Maybe Jasmine would go for me if I looked like that, _Matsuda joked to himself.

Absorbed by the scene of the set, Misa's eyes widened and she looked around with a big smile plastered on her face. She exclaimed, "Wow! This is soooo pretty!" She then looked over at Matsuda. "This is awesome!"

"Haha, yeah!" Matsuda tried to share her excitement, although his mind was still thinking about how he would confess to Jasmine.

"I believe you are Misa-Misa's manager?" asked Ryuuga in his deep voice. He strode over and shook hands with him. He introduced himself, "I am Ryuuga Hideki."

"You can call me Matsui," replied Matsuda firmly.

Ryuuga's blue eyes glanced at Jasmine. He smirked, "I see this is your girlfriend." He misinterpreted Matsuda's bewildered face and laughed out loud, saying, "Misa told me over the phone when we were making appointments. She is your girlfriend, right? What's your name?"

Jasmine grabbed Matsuda's arm, placing a smile on her face and began dragging the dumbfounded officer away. "No, Ms. Amane must have been badly informed. I am _not _Mr. Matsui's girlfriend." With that, the two left the film set and entered a nearby shopping mall. People of all ages were roaming around with huge bags, chatting happily to each other. Jasmine pointed at a small coffee shop, and they went inside. They ordered their drinks and sat down at a table.

Adjusting his seat, Matsuda did not only feel bewildered, he also felt kind of sad. He did not like the tone of voice Jasmine used when she told Hideki she was not his girlfriend. Did she really hate the thought _that _much? In that case, maybe he should not tell her he liked her so much. Would she frown at him and deny him nastily?

_No, she's not that kind of person..._

"Matsuda, what're you thinking about?" Jasmine asked suddenly.

Taken by surprised and not hearing the question, Matsuda said, "You-say what?"

Jasmine's face showed polite surprise. "You're thinking about me?"

"D-d-did I say that?" laughed Matsuda, tugging at his collar.

"I think you did..."

"No I didn't."

Suddenly, Jasmine's eyes were serious again. She looked straight at Matsuda and said, "Matsuda, there's no point in hiding it. I _know _you like me."

"O-ohh..." Matsuda's voice faltered under her intense gaze. _Damn it, now what?_

"So?" he asked.

Jasmine raised an eyebrow, a skeptical look on her face. Matsuda grit his teeth. _What's to look skeptical about? _She said, "So what?"

"So, do you like me back?" Matsuda forced these words out of his mouth hastily.

An unsteady beat crescendoed into a mad thumping in his chest. To his surprise, Jasmine surveyed him with a strange look on her face. Could it be pity? There was something melancholy about that look that made Matsuda nervous. Well, he was always nervous around her. But this was something different. Something he has not felt before.

"Matsuda, you're a great friend, and I _do _like you..."

His heart leapt with joy and he almost jumped in his seat.

"...and I think of you..."

He could not believe his ears. Jasmine Tasaki actually likes him! It was unbelievable, it was a fairytale come true. Matsuda just wanted to reach past the table and hold her in his arms.

"...as a friend."

The sun glowing happily in his heart faded away and Matsuda was left feeling oddly hollow. He should have expected it. How could Jasmine like him more than a friend? It was what he would always be in his eyes. Now Matsuda felt silly for even thinking of hugging Jasmine in such an outrageous manner, and instantaneously he blushed. He was about to place his hand away under the table when another hand grabbed it and held it firmly. Astonished, he found Jasmine holding his hand, her face a little pink too. But her eyes were still as strong as she said, "I'm sorry Matsuda."

"For what?" Matsuda finally found his voice.

"For not being able to return the feeling. I-" Jasmine broke off and glanced away before going on, "I know what you're going through. I feel guilty for not being able to make you happier. I'm sorry Matsuda."

"No!" Matsuda practically shouted. Avoiding the gaze of a few curious onlookers, Matsuda lowered his voice and said, "No, don't be sorry Jasmine. It's my own feelings, I'll...I'll find a way to deal with it."

Relief and gratitude shrouded Jasmine face as she smiled. Her hand was still on his. Why is she still holding on? Matsuda speculated over this simple act. Jasmine saw it in his eyes, and explained, "I don't mind if you like me, Matsuda. In fact, I don't mind you at all."

Hearing Jasmine talk to him like that made Matsuda extremely happy inside, but he knew she was only saying those words to comfort him. Matsuda dipped his head and exhaled. "Ryuzaki minds me though. He minds me a lot."

The mention of Ryuzaki made Jasmine appear a little sad. She took away her hand and folded her arms. Taking a breath to steady herself, she said, "Yes, he does. Sometimes, Ryuzaki gets on my nerves a little."

Matsuda laughed. "A little? You guys argue-"

He stopped short. Jasmine's eyes shone under the light. They were glistening more than normal. They were wet. Matsuda realized, with a jolt, that Jasmine was fighting not to cry. _Great, what did I do now? _Matsuda placed his hand on her shoulder, which was rigid. They sat there, not moving at all, letting a few seconds pass in silence and awkwardness. Unable to stand the tension any longer, Matsuda asked tentatively, "Jasmine, what's wrong?"

Jasmine screamed at herself in her head. What was the matter with her? Why the heck was she controlling her tears like that? She should not be doing that at all. She should not even be crying. But the mere mention of there fights seemed to bring Jasmine to here knees, weak and vulnerable. Why? Why, was the question. She went through the possible answers: was she sorry for Matsuda? Did she miss L that much? Was she still sad about their fights, from long-gone memories or the recent past? Were the text messages just not enough to satisfy her love for L? In the end, she knew it was because of all those reasons, and maybe even more. At last, the tears went away, and she was herself again. Chuckling, Jasmine replied, "Don't worry about me, I was just...thinking of someone."

"Who? L-I mean-Ryuzaki?"

_Why are you so nosy, Matsuda? _Jasmine laughed bitterly to herself. "You keep questioning me about him. Why is that?"

Matsuda straightened his back and shrugged. "I dunno, it's just that you guys seem to have something special together..."

Jasmine smiled slyly. "You jealous?"

He shook his head. "'course not."

"Good." Jasmine relaxed a tiny bit.

They finished their drinks and walked back to the film set slowly. On their way they climbed a bridge since they were taking a longer route. Jasmine mounted to the top quickly and stopped at the railing, inhaling deeply and closed her eyes, letting the breeze play with her hair. It was not the most relaxing day she had had, but it was sufficient enough for her to feel less troubled. Next to her, Matsuda stood quite still. Jasmine sensed he was thinking. Still with her eyes closed, Jasmine asked, "What's the matter?"

"Jasmine, is it okay if I just had..."

"Had what?"

"Just one kiss?" asked Matsuda hopefully. Truthfully, he knew it would only make him feel worse later. It was also childish to ask of such a thing. But at the time being, he wanted to make use of all the quality time spent with Jasmine.

Jasmine's eyes opened and she turned to face him. "A kiss?"

"Yeah...I'm just asking, you can say no if you want," said Matsuda hurriedly.

Immediately, Jasmine's thoughts jumped to L. What would he say if he saw this?

_He can't be watching us now, anyway, it wouldn't matter. I'll just kiss him on the cheek that's all._

She made her final decision. She grinned up at Matsuda, then tipped her head up and kissed Matsuda on the cheek. She allowed him just a few seconds with her lips on his skin, then pulled away. Matsuda's head was lowered and his eyes were closed now. His expression was surprisingly somber. He looked like he was remembering a memory.

"I'm sorry," Jasmine said again. She really was sorry.

Matsuda opened his eyes. He looked tired. "It's alright."

Taking pity on him, Jasmine hugged him suddenly, her arms winding behind his back. It was out of friendship, more than anything else, that made Jasmine do this. Matsuda needed to know she cared for him as a friend. He was not alone. He will find someone eventually. With her head on his shoulder, she could not see his reaction. Instead, she felt his arms wrap them around her waist and pull her nearer. He muttered, "Thanks, Jas."

A sharp bleeping disrupted the moment. It was Jasmine's cellphone.

_Must be L telling me to come back again. _Jasmine hastily withdrew her arms and answered the call. She was right, it was L. But his call was not to call her back to headquarters.

"Hello? Ryuzaki?"

"Jasmine, what do you think you're doing?" asked L. His tone was even. There was a slight edge to it, though, that only Jasmine would notice. And she did.

"Ryuzaki, what do you mean? I'm-" And then she figured it out. She snapped at the phone, "What the hell? How are you watching us?"

"I have my sources," said L coolly. He was not happy with her, at all.

Jasmine scanned the area around the bridge, and quickly found the camera watching them suspiciously. Furious, Jasmine said, "Why are you doing this, Ryuzaki? This is stupid!" Her face flushed and she faced away from the camera.

"You are to come back to Headquarters now, Jasmine," said L.

"You don't have the authority to force me to do anything!" Jasmine growled.

"I'm waiting." L shut his mobile phone and turned to Light. "I knew those cameras would come in handy."

Light laughed lightly. "I agree, but they do seem to make quite a cute couple!"

"Hmm, I suppose you're right," was all L said. However, deep inside, he was angry, very angry, almost as angry as he had been with Light. He would have to talk to Jasmine about how she acted with Matsuda. He had tried to give her the trust she deserved, and he knew that she kissed him only because she felt sorry for him. But jealousy was like a fire, spreading inside him, licking up any understanding for Matsuda. And to make things worse, Light had overheard from the listening device on Matsuda's jacket that there was something between L and Jasmine. Light might use Jasmine against him now. _Matsuda, you idiot..._

He looked up and watched the monitor. Jasmine strolled ahead of Matsuda, who was shuffling along. Jasmine did not tell Matsuda of the call. Matsuda sensed it, though, and for once he was right. His shoulders were stooped, as if mimicking L. L grit his teeth, something he never did before.

What was happening? What was happening to his control over his emotions? L thought he could keep everything to himself and continue with the investigation. He even thought, with Jasmine by his side, things would go by smoother and quicker. But days just seemed to drag on with no ending. L had to find a solution the problem, or else the Kira investigation might end up taking a very, very long time to solve.

_This case is going to be harder than I thought..._

**A/N: I've tried to keep L in character, same with Matsuda. Waddaya think? Plz review! 3**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I uploaded early! Well sorta. 8'D I'd like to thank Lexcia along with my usual reviewers for such nice comments!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Death Note _series or characters.**

**She Remembered**

Chapter17

Insults and scattered thoughts swirled around in Jasmine's mind. She strolled swiftly past the trees in the park, ignoring the young couples who gave her curious looks. People just could not mind their own business these days. They just had to disturb others to get what they want as an individual. They were annoying people. Annoying people like L. The tip of Jasmine's shoe caught the other shoe's heel, and she stumbled forward a few steps before regaining her balance. She heard Matsuda's footsteps following her, and quickened her pace. She did not want to talk to him, not yet. Jasmine did not blame him, partially because he was blamed for almost everything.

And L was to blame for that.

Finally, they arrived at the film set. Ryuuga was just about to kiss Misa, who was not enjoying herself as much as she had planned to; her eyes kept sweeping her surroundings as if Light might pop up from somewhere and catch her cheating on him. For a moment, Jasmine had a glimpse of herself and L, sitting on the couch in front of the television, sharing their first few kisses. She thought bitterly of the happiness that glowed inside her when L's hands cupped her face and brought her closer to his soul.

Then, the memory was washed away. Something pushed the memory into a dusty cupboard, making sure it will stay there for the time being. Jasmine could not tell what that something was, but it was a strong sensation. It gave her the power she needed to stand up against L. She will not lose. Not again. She will not be the one who will have her heart broken.

It will be L.

A tiny voice asked her if this was what she really wanted, to separate herself from L.

_It's not separation, it's voicing my opinion and teaching a well deserved lesson, _Jasmine retorted. Her shoulders slumped. She was arguing with herself. The first sign of madness.

_I am _not _mad._

"Please, I'm madly in love with you," Ryuuga was saying to Misa. Any girl would have fallen for that face. Then again, perhaps not _any _girl, but _most _girls.

With a vigorous shake of her head, Misa protested, "I can't do this! I have a boyfriend you know!" She brushed Ryuuga's hands away from her arms. "What if he sees?"

The director sighed and said, "Well, let's just wrap it up for now."

"Com'on Misa, we're going back to Heads," prompted Matsuda, obviously, to Jasmine, that he was trying to act like nothing devastating happened to him during the time she was at work. Jasmine admired his bravery of admitting his affection for her. In truth, she was touched. But her brain could not register just how touched she was; the heat of the anger she felt for L overpowered anything else on her mind. It was a red, flashing beacon, seeking attention.

The ride back to Headquarters seemed to take longer than normal. An awkward silence fell over Jasmine and Matsuda. Neither of them dared to speak with Misa around. Neither of them even wanted to speak. Misa sensed the tension in the small group, and to Jasmine's relief, kept a hold on her tongue, although Jasmine knew she was very uncomfortable in the current situation. Watari, at the wheel, was smart enough to not comment. Maybe he was reading her thoughts like how L does.

L Lawliet...what was she going to say to him? The first few words that popped into her mind? Then she would be babbling gibberish mixed with a handful of swear words, because that was exactly the things that were in Jasmine's head. She tried picturing L's bewildered face, seeing her burst into the room in outrage. He would never allow that to happen to him, though. He would never allow himself to show surprise. He was just that kind of person. Jasmine could not believe why she loved such a man, or was it because of this personality she loved him? Was it the exhilaration, the intense battle, that kept her drawn to Lawliet? Jasmine was restless.

"We're here," said Watari.

"Good, because I have a few words to discuss with Ryuzaki," said Jasmine darkly, getting out of the limousine and taking the stairs two at a time. She sensed Matsuda following in her wake, unsure if he was doing the right thing. _You'll see, Matsuda, you'll see._

The two metal doors soon drew closer to Jasmine. She pushed them aside, hardly aware she had gone through so many layers of security, and walked briskly towards L. He was hunched on the chair, and he did not acknowledge her presence. Light, on the other hand, waved and winked. Jasmine scoffed at him before demanding at L, "Ryuzaki, what the hell was that about?"

"You know I like to watch the ones who work for me. It reassures me to know that everyone is safe and _happy_," L replied normally. Jasmine did not like how he emphasized the last word.

"I won't be _happy _until you stop watching my every single move! And I _don't _work for you,_" _Jasmine replied heatedly.

"Of course you do, don't be ridiculous."

"Learn respect, Ryuzaki."

"But wouldn't it look suspicious for me to remove cameras in public like that?"

"I wasn't asking you to remove them!"

"Then who?"

"Get Watari to do it!"

"But I should respect Watari's rights, correct?"

"He works for you! You get him to do anything you want!"

"Are you implying that Watari is a slave?"

Jasmine grit her teeth. She was tired of this game, tired of arguing with the back of his black furry head. Grabbing L's shoulders, she spun the chair and stopped it with her hands at a 180 degrees angle, so L was crouched facing Jasmine. Surprise at the sudden move passed L's face, and he removed his thumb a little bit from his lower lip to stare up at Jasmine. Jasmine quickly grabbed L's wrists and forced them away from his mouth. "Look at me!" she snarled in his face. Her heart was thumping in her chest with the victory of making him surprised, while a dull pain began in the pit of her stomach. She was so frustrated, she could not describe it.

L did look at her at first. Cold, grey stones met angry, black gems. Jasmine imagined she saw regret in those dark pools; a shadow crossed his eyes and a mist enveloped his pupils. Jasmine glared at him, daring him to speak. L just stared back.

Then a lock of black hair fell over his eyes as he lowered his head. "No. Now _you _are invading _my_ private space. Respect that."

"Ryuzaki, I think that's enough," interrupted Light firmly.

But Jasmine did not have enough. She wanted to say more.

She _needed _to say more.

"RIGHT, RIGHT THAT'S IT, ISN'T IT? ALWAYS USE THE ENEMY'S STRENGTH AGAINST HIMSELF! AM I AN ENEMY? AM I?" Jasmine shot at the detective. When he did not respond, she shouted, "Well?! ANSWER ME!"

"You are not my enemy, Jasmine. But if you think that..." This was what L said while he re-adjusted his chair so that it faced the computor.

Suddenly, Jasmine was aware of Light, Misa and Matsuda all staring at her uproar. Her breathing slowed down, but her heart was still wild. Her fists were clenched at her sides, and to her dismay, tears began to sprout in her eyes. _I can't cry now, _she thought, _I can't. I'm supposed to win this._

The stairs were just a few steps away. Jasmine crossed those few steps slowly, with her hands in her pockets and her brown hair covering her eyes. They hid the teardrops that were so close to falling past the rim of her eyelids. She held them tight. She was lucky her body was not trembling. Jasmine paused at the bottom of the staircase, then said to L, "Fine. If that's how you want it to be, so be it. I couldn't care less anymore." With heavy footsteps, Jasmine trudged up the staircase, alone.

When she arrived in her room, Jasmine sat on the edge of the bed and gazed out the window. She was not going to cry. She was not some pathetic teenager anymore. She was a grown up. She could live on without L. She had once, she could do it again. Jasmine groaned and rubbed her forehead. She wondered what was L thinking. He was most likely going to apologize to her tonight. Jasmine decided that she will not accept his apology, no matter how much he would plead with her. It was almost like a replay of the events while they were at the hotel room. The endless bickering and fights over things like Naomi Misora and relationships. It was all happening again, and Jasmine was not sure if that was a good thing or not.

*

It was happening again, and L was not sure if that was a good thing or not.

Why was it, he wondered, that he and Jasmine could get themselves involved with an argument so easily? More easily, in fact, than with Light. They were supposed to be lovers. L was sure lovers did not quarrel all the time, even though he was not so experienced in this field. He should have paid attention to those little hints Watari has been giving him in the past few days. Only he knows about L and Jasmine. Matsuda might know something, though.

"Matsuda," L said out loud to himself.

"What is it, Ryuzaki?" asked Matsuda timidly.

L blinked and swiveled around. He had forgotten he was still in the main computor room. Matsuda stared at L, but nobody spoke a word. Light hung back and folded his arms.

The tension was making Misa feel sick. She rushed to Light and whispered, "Light, what's going on here?"

"I don't know," Light whispered back, a small grin on his face.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing's going on here. I assure you Amane," said L finally. He turned around again. "There's no need to be worried."

"Hang on a moment, Ryuzaki," Matsuda stepped in, "What Jasmine said earlier, does that mean you saw everything that we did today?"

The question hung in the air for a few seconds before L answered, "Yes, we did."

"You ought to watch yourself Matsuda," cut in Light.

L was sure Matsuda was humiliated and embarrassed, blushing even. He smirked to himself in victory. Jasmine would never fall for a man like that. Then why was there such a dominant feeling in him that demanded Jasmine to stay away from any other man? L would be lying if he said the feeling did not bother him. It did, immensely, and set his mind off work.

Before L could reflect more about himself, Matsuda flared up behind him, "Why? Who gave you the right to do this?"

_All the denial must be getting to him, _L thought. Denial from Jasmine and denial from the Task Force. Matsuda was always the weakest member of the group, excluding Misa.

And he always will be.

L sighed and replied, "My position allows me to have 24/7 access to your everyday life, Matsuda. Surely you would have figured this out by now."

Behind him, Matsuda growled angrily. "You can't do this. Look at what you've done to Jasmine!" Out of the corner of his eye, L saw Matsuda gesture towards the stairs.

With a pang in his chest, L considered how hurt Jasmine must feel to be mistrusted like so. If he was Jasmine, he would feel used. "I am aware of how she feels. You don't have to remind me." There was too much pride in his voice, and even Matsuda heard it.

"You think you're always right, don't you, Ryuzaki?"

"It's not my intention-"

"I don't care if it was your intention or not!" blurted Matsuda first. "You haven't given me _anything _to do to help the Kira case! Don't underestimate me!"

L bit his thumb too hard and he hissed silently in pain. Now he was shuddering from head to toe because of...something he could not describe, something he could not put into words. He got to his feet and took his thumb away from his mouth. "Fine. I'll give you something to do now."

"Oh yeah? What?" said Matsuda aggressively.

Taking menacing steps towards Matsuda, L glared at the man and stood up straight so he was almost equal in height with Matsuda.

And then he said quietly, so Misa and Light could not hear, "Make her happy."

Matsuda was taken aback. "What?"

Talking with a louder voice, L said, "You heard me. You're the only one I know who can do it properly. I admit, I'm not very good at that, so I'm handing the job over to you."

Misa called out, "What job? Another job? Isn't he my manager and all that?"

"Yes, yes, don't worry Misa, Matsuda's still your manager." Light rolled his eyes.

L was confident Light did not overhear them, and even if he did, Light did not seem to be himself. L listened to Matsuda trudge up the stairs, apparently deep in thought.

_All she needs is time and a friend, that's all, _L tried to convince himself into believing that. He had not meant he wanted to break up with her, he just wanted her to have more privacy. That's all.

Yet it made him sad to think that he could not be that 'friend'.

"So what was that job you wanted Matsuda to do?" asked Light.

"Get me more sweets."

**A/N: Lol they're all throwing fits like babies......not too sure 'bout the ending tho, it sounds weirddddd...**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you so much guys, I can't believe I've got you all waiting for so long T___T I've been so damn busy with hw and easter break and all...I didn't mean to abandon you guys xD (hugs all around)**

**PS. I was in a rush writing this up, so if you find any spelling mistakes please tell me ^^'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Death Note _series or characters.**

**She Remembered**

Chapter18

The bedroom curtains were only half closed, revealing the bright, round moon painted on the black surface of the night. Only a handful of stars winked at the man lying on the bed. Wistfully, he wished he was a star. He wished he could look so bright, so beautiful and not have to worry about a thing. People would admire him, look up to him in a way as though he was everyone's friend. Silently, a grey cloud passed over the tiny lights, and even the moon was temporarily blocked by the invader. Slowly, though, the cloud drifted away into the night sky, and the stars shone happily again.

To L, the world was much too complicated for comfort. Even he did not know everything. Many expected him to know everything, which didn't make him feel satisfied with himself at all. At least he should be able to live up to everyone's standards. Yet many people couldn't live up to expectations for themselves, so he himself shouldn't even bother with those kinds of people. That did not mean he doesn't want to live up to expectations at all. There was one he wanted to please. And that lucky person was Jasmine Tasaki.

Since the day they first admitted their feelings, L had only wanted to please her. He tried, in many different forms, but nothing worked. In the end, she had only felt angry, or upset, or frustrated. Heartbroken too, at one point. L grimaced as he remembered the night when she wanted to go after Ukita at Sakura TV. When she had voiced her demand, he had felt scared, so scared. Of course, he would never have said that, but the mere thought of her dying was enough to make him clench his fists and bite his tongue in order to stop trembling. This bond, this connection, has made L weaker. It was a good thing Light didn't notice any of his clumsy acts, for if he did L was sure the investigation would go out of hands. That was the last thing he wanted.

A light snore made L refocus his eyes on the lilac curtains. He paused, and turned his gaze to the sleeping university student. L laughed bitterly to himself. They were so alike, and yet so unalike. One could sleep soundly, the other could not. One loved eating sugar, the other wouldn't dare go near anything too sweet. Both had girlfriends. Both had amazing minds. _Well at least one actually has a _real _girlfriend._

Or _was _Jasmine his real girlfriend? After what she has been through for the past six to seven months, one would think she would have abandoned L right at the start. On the contrary, she held on, she fought old habits that were hard to die. She fought to gain L's love, and to let L gain her love in return. L saw too many times the ongoing battle in her black eyes. If circumstances eased, he will tell her just how much all her fighting meant to him. He could even tell her now. His mobile phone was just lying in his pocket. He never liked leaving his possessions in the open, such as a table. Not even in a drawer. L fished it out from other the covers and held it close to his face. The light blinded him for a few seconds, and he quickly looked around at his roommate. He was still fast asleep. Not exactly sure what to expect, L invited Jasmine to another chatroom. Then he paused again. How was he going to start a conversation when she felt so grim?

At last, L typed: Hello Jasmine. How are you feeling?

Once L sent the message, he cringed. It sounded like he was teasing her. But there was nothing he could do but wait. So he waited, and got a reply after one whole minute.

What are you doing up so late Ryuzaki you're annoying me.

The words sprang at him like a cobra. L sighed inwardly and responded with a heavy heart: Look, I'm very sorry about today. You know how I like placing cameras around areas close to headquarters.

Of course I know that. But that isn't the point here.

What is?

The point is you don't trust me.

Regret gnawed at L's stomach. So she knew all this time. He could only blame himself for making it so obvious, and not trusting her in the first place. There were quite a lot of things he could reply with that would comfort her. But L did not know which one to choose, and how to say it to her. Her words suggested an aggressive tone, so maybe being sympathetic would help. L tried out this theory: I can't imagine how you must feel right now. He wanted to continue typing, but he was cut off when a quicker message arrived.

Damn of course you dunt noe wat I feel right now L. damnit of course you dont know! u don't CARE, you just CARE about winning..damnitdamnit L!

Jasmine was responding so fast that her words became incorrectly spelt and jumbled together. Gone was her sophistication and care to be perfect in front of him. Could she really be that angry with him? Was his trust something she wanted this badly? It did not seem like Jasmine. Love could do some very strange things to people. L expected Jasmine to continue typing. He waited for a full two minutes, but the screen showed no new message. Frowning, L said: Jasmine I'm really really sorry. I trust you. I really do.

He waited for another minute. Nothing.

Jasmine, please, answer me. I miss you enough as it is, don't do this to us.

Surely that would have gotten Jasmine to respond.

None came.

Then L said something that surely would have Jasmine hurrying to reply him:

Do you love me, Jasmine? Please say you do, because I love you.

L wrinkled his nose as a warm gust crept up his face. Jasmine had said on numerous occasions that she loved him. Maybe it was time for a check-up. Like how she gave him a check up months ago. He hoped the result would be different. The line that showed _Jasmine is responding... _kept flashing on and off. L waited patiently, letting her take her own time. He was not sure if he wanted to see what she would type. In his heart, he knew what was coming.

And then a short sentence appeared.

I don't know.

Although L was expecting it, it was still a blow to him. He lay on the bed staring at the tiny screen. She does not know if she loved him. That was a problem, and it made L very sad indeed to hear it from her. He did not know how to reply. At last he asked: Why. He did not bother with the question mark.

I don't know if you trust me.

Jasmine of course I trust you; I love you.

I don't see how that helps here.

Isn't knowing I love you enough?

No it isn't! Although the two are closely related, love cannot do without trust. And I'm not sure I have that yet.

Would it help if I said I trust you?

That's not the point. Now that you've shown you can't trust me, I'm not sure if I can trust you...

Words have never caused L so much misery in his life. Each word was a dagger at his chest, exposing the beating heart within. Clearly, both detectives were at a loss of words. Jasmine took the lead and said: I don't feel like talking to you, L. I just feel...sad...goodnight...

_She feels sad..._L felt sad too. Very, deeply saddened by the fact that Jasmine did not know whether or not to trust him.

The phone was returned to his pocket. L pressed both hands to his face, pushing back the bangs that usually fell over his face. He stared at the ceiling, and to his astonished surprise his eyes began to turn moist. _Damn, what the hell's wrong with me?! _He bit his lower lip hard. The pain seared through his entire lip, and soon he tasted his blood running down his teeth. The pain soothed him, very slightly. He was not going to cry about Jasmine, no matter how much she meant to him. It just was not in his character to do such a thing. It was smart of him to assign Matsuda the role of cheering her up. L hoped Matsuda would make her happier, because apparently L just could not find the time and energy to do that. He was ashamed of himself.

The night passed quickly. Soon, the first rays of sunlight appeared through the crack in the curtain. L sighed out loud and shut his eyes, praying that things would work out right in the new day.

Morning meant a new day. A new day meant more work. All too soon, L found himself seated next to Light in front of the computors downstairs. Light was sifting through some files on the computor, while L nibbled his thumb unenthusiastically. For once in his life he did not feel like being a detective. _This stupid chain, _thought L, _why did I even suggest it in the first place? I could've locked Light up in a apartment room or something... _

"Good morning everyone!" Jasmine said with a smile on her face, walking down the glass staircase. L would've given anything for that smile to be real. It was just a mask, a cover up, to hide the real truth. It was his way of doing things, so was this an imitation?

Behind L, Matsuda and Aizawa were a little surprised by Jasmine's happiness. L could tell by the way they didn't reply immediately. "Oh, uh, hey Jasmine," said Matsuda awkwardly, "how are you doing?"

"I'm absolutely fine thanks Matsuda," replied Jasmine brightly.

"Hey L, look at this," said Light suddenly from the computor. "If you ignore the killings of criminals, most of the victims seem to be businessmen working against the Yotsuba company. And everything seems to be going in Yotsuba's favour; none of their men have been killed."

"Do you suppose that Kira could be among them?" asked Matsuda.

Truthfully, L had considered this possibility before. It was just because of Jasmine that he hadn't discussed it with the Task Force yet.

_I'll have to do something about her, before I start making drastic mistakes..._

"I suppose it could be possible," said L out loud. "I'll get a team to investigate soon. Perhaps we're on a lucky break here."

Just at that moment, Chief Yagami and Mogi walked in behind them.

_Damn it, not today! _L's eyes snapped wide. Nobody noticed.

"What's wrong Chief?" asked Aizawa.

_Why today?_

"Mogi and I just talked to the head of the NPA. It seems Kira has made a deal with him. If the NPA stops pursuing Kira, he will leave the politicians alone."

"What?"

"In a few hours Mogi and I will be handing in our resigning letters. I won't be your Chief for long." said Yagami bitterly. "Make the right decision Matsuda, you too Jasmine."

"It must be hard for you, with a family and all," said Matsuda quietly. Beside him, Aizawa stiffened.

But L paid no attention to all their struggles. Soon Jasmine will know that L was planning all along to support the Task Force financially. And she'll round on him again. Her trust in him would be completely gone. L wondered if he should just go on and tell them there was nothing to worry about. But what about his experiment? He needed to test these men to see what they'll do.

"Ryuzaki, is there any way I can still work for you and stay at the NPA?" asked Aizawa, his voice shaking.

"I'm afraid not. Besides, I appreciate you working with me in the first place, but I can handle this alone," announced Ryuzaki, just as he rehearsed.

"You won't be alone, I'll still be here no matter what," said Light, raising the handcuff to eye level.

"I suppose I won't be alone then. I'll have Light to accompany me."

"But Ryuzaki! At the start you said we should be willing to do anything to stop Kira!" butt in Chief Yagami.

"But working with a group of ordinary men is different to working with a group of police officers. I came to you because you were the only resistance against Kira who has power and authority. Now that you are faced with this dilemma, I suggest you leave this place and go on to your normal lives. I'll be sure to visit, and bring Kira's head as a reward."

All this was rehearsed well in his head a few days ago. If all went well, they would find out in time that they would be financially supported by the people who worked for L.

L hoped Jasmine wouldn't figure it out on her own.

Aizawa clenched his fists and forced the tears to stay put. He growled under his breath, though loud enough for everyone to hear, "Ukita was killed, was murdered by Kira. What kind of a friend would I be if I just left like this?! After all I've been through?!"

"I am most sorry for your loss," said L, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Don't worry Aizawa. You can quit the NPA. So will Matsuda and I."

L turned his head around. Jasmine was standing with her arms folded tightly. The hand that held her arm was white, her knuckles jutting out slightly. She glared at L with so much hate he almost cowered under her intense stare. The whole Task Force was silent, waiting for her to speak. L stopped breathing. She continued, "It wouldn't matter if we all quit the NPA, because L would give us the money for us to live on anyway. This is just another method of his of testing us."

The computor in front of L popped alive and Watari's voice sounded through the speakers. "I was just going to ask you myself sir, why you didn't answer to these officer's needs."

"Watari now is not the time," muttered L.

"So all along, we were actually safe?" asked Matsuda to the crowd.

"Yes," answered Jasmine coldly. "We were all safe, thanks to L." And she left the room without another word.

Although Jasmine had 'thanked' him, L didn't feel one bit proud of himself. In fact he felt a complete idiot for letting his plan slip away from him like that. And the hatred in Jasmine's eyes, it pained him to know they were so close, yet so far apart. L had never seen so much hate in her eyes since the days at Wammy. L remembered a lot of things from those days...

"You know what I've realized?! I hate your way of doing things Ryuzaki! I quit this Task Force thing! I'm heading back to the NPA and leave all this behind!" L heard Aizawa's footsteps go the way Jasmine left.

"That's a pity now, because I like you," said L. He was very angry, and he was about to take his anger out on someone else.

Apparently Aizawa was thinking the same, because the next moment he shouted at L, "And you know another thing I hate about you?! I hate how you get the last say at everything! You're disgusting, do you know that L?! You make me sick!!" And Aizawa left too.

An awkward tension fell on the group. Light eyed L squatting on the chair. At that moment, L didn't know what to do. He could go after Jasmine, but then Light would have to follow him around. He could unchain himself from Light, but then that would make his test unfair and the results inaccurate. He could pretend that none of this bothered him, but that would be a downright lie. Lies were what L lived with. Lies, masks, cover ups, and sabotage. Those were the reasons why he was the world's greatest detective. And it made him _sick_.

It was time to throw away his pride. It was time to acknowledge the fact that maybe Light wasn't Kira. It was time to acknowledge the fact that Jasmine was hurt and needed his support. It was time to throw away pride and do something right for once. Maybe that destined path Jasmine was on needed some road signs.

What he was about to do was reckless. It was something the L would not do. But L didn't want to be L anymore.

L reached into his jeans pocket and found the key. Light eyed it. "You keep the keys to these cuffs in your pocket?"

"Most criminals search the least obvious hiding places," explained L. He inserted the key in the small keyhole, turned, and the cuffs opened automatically.

Light rubbed his wrists and watched L stow away the key. "Where are you going?"

L stood up with one hand sticking a thumb between his lips and the other handing loose by his side. "I'm going to find both of them and bring them back. Don't do anything silly while I'm gone Light."

"You sound like my mother," laughed Light, but L was already shuffling towards the door.

Aizawa would come back according to his own time. L knew that already. The person L really wanted to find was Jasmine.

But was it too late to apologize?

The metal door closed automatically behind him. L put on the rough sneakers waiting outside for him. He stood for a few seconds, sorting out his thoughts. Then in a flash, he set off at a run.

**A/N: Please review! I love you guys so much XDXD And thanx for waiting for so long ^^'**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Another chap to make it up to you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Death Note _series or characters.**

**She Remembered**

Chapter19

_The twelve year old was glaring at the paper in her hands with so much anger she looked like she was trying to burn a hole through the material. She was walking out of a tall brick building and onto a large patch of green grass. Flowers sprouted here and there. Her brown hair was in contrast with the bright blue petals of the flower at her feet._

"_I can't believe I made such a stupid mistake!" she hissed._

"_Jasmine," called a bored voice. Jasmine spun around._

_A tall, messy boy stood at the top of the stairs, wearing his white long sleeved T-shirt and jeans. The other Wammy kids eyed his bare feet. He wiggled his toes, and they hurried along in disgust. But the boy didn't care. He was the genius of the place._

_He was thirteen years old L._

"_So," L held up his own piece of paper in his hand, waving it in the air. "What did you get?"_

"_That's none of your business," snapped Jasmine, facing away._

"_I got 99. It's out of 100 you know."_

"_Of course I know that! Now go away." Jasmine began walking down a small lane that circled around Wammy's House. Trees were planted on both sides of the lane, creating a peaceful and quiet place to rest. A warm breeze played with her brown braided hair. The locks of hair stopped a little past her shoulders. She held her head high and ignored the footsteps following her. Surely if she didn't acknowledge his presence, L would go away._

"_You know the average score of our class got raised up to 95. That's pretty amazing, don't you think, with all the normal orphans that seem to make their way into our special class. It's hard to believe they actually let them try, they really don't stand a chance against me."_

"_Sure, like nobody at all could beat you at anything," scoffed Jasmine. She rolled her eyes dramatically._

"_It would be a pity then to get below 95, don't you think?"_

_Suddenly Jasmine spun around. "What's your problem?"_

_It was another moment for one of L's rare grins. It showed triumph and glory. "You got above 95 didn't you?"_

"_Why are you asking?"_

"_You know why: our rivalry." L held out his hand, with his palm pointing up. His paper was held in his other hand behind his back. "Let me see."_

"_I don't have to!" said Jasmine defensively. She folded up the paper and stowed it in her pocket. "You can forget it L."_

_Now L frowned. "I don't think so," he said quietly._

_They were standing under bright green trees in springtime, but L could tell Jasmine was positively scared out of her wits. She was only twelve, and he was already a teenager. He would win in the end, she would give in. So it was a surprise when Jasmine kicked him in the shins before running away and shouting, "Not unless you can catch me, idiot!"_

_L got down on one knee to inspect his bruised shin. It hurt a lot, but not as much as his pride. He had allowed a small pest like her to injure him like this! She was going to pay, and he was going to find out what her score was. Of course she got less than him, he knew that for sure. He just wanted to shove it in her face, to prove he had the upper hand. He stood up and chased after her. He knew this place well, with all the hiding places, since he lived here ever since he was a baby. Nobody could possibly outsmart L._

_Nobody._

_Not even Jasmine._

_It was only a matter of seconds before he caught up with her. She swerved left, her feet pounding on the ground. L's long legs carried him faster. He ended up ahead of Jasmine. Abruptly, he turned around, causing Jasmine to crash into him. He fell backwards with a cry. Both of them landed in a heap on the floor, with Jasmine on top. Horrified and sick, Jasmine pushed herself off L's thin frame and stood up, panting heavily. L grinned roguishly up at her, his hand out. Although he had dark eye bags and messy hair, his thin, pointed face was handsome on its own. L used that to his advantage. Jasmine stopped and blushed lightly._

_A few seconds of hesitation was all he needed. L snatched the edge of the paper poking out of Jasmine's pocket away from her. She yelped and scrabbled for the sheet, her ears turning pink for allowing herself to fall for his sly trick. But she was too late. L had already unfolded the sheet and stared at the mark coloured red at the top of the paper. "Give it back!" she cried._

_L pushed the paper back into her hand. "Gladly." He smirked. "97.5? Heh, that was close. But not close enough."_

"_Shut up," Jasmine flung a pebble at him. It struck his shoulder and he hissed in pain. Jasmine was already striding away from him. L scrambled off the ground to go pursuit her further._

"_So which question was it that you flunked?" he asked, jogging up next to her._

_Jasmine pushed her hands into her hoodie pouch, hiding the paper. She didn't respond._

_The sight of her suppressed rage enlightened L. He talked faster, "You know you'd better watch out. I heard that this normal orphan guy got 94.5. Imagine that,only 3 points away from you. Of course I guess he isn't only normal, but still, he wasn't considered one of the top competitors. Who knows, in time maybe you'll __only __be average..."_

_A sob racked Jasmine's shoulders. L's eyes were round as they both stopped walking. Jasmine's hands clenched the paper in the pouch. "Y-you're r-r-right L...I'm p-probably onl-l-ly average n-n-now..." her voice choked. She brushed her eyes clumsily with her fingers and jogged away from him. Some of the teenagers watched her go, shaking their heads. One of them muttered, "The kids these days, way too emotional."_

_It was the first time L had seen her about to cry. He didn't see the tears but he knew they were there. In the past, it was always shouting and storming around the place. But now she was actually feeling sadness. And L didn't feel so proud anymore. The sight of her crying didn't make him feel superior. It was the fight she gave him that made him seem fulfilled._

_The question left to answer was whether to apologize._

"_It can wait," muttered the teenager..._

"It can't wait anymore," muttered the full grown detective.

They were only children back then. Children on the verge of becoming teenagers. But teenagers had feelings too. They were human beings too. And L had hurt her at the very beginning.

No wonder she was so reluctant to trust him...

"_L com'on! What d'you got there?" asked Jasmine. It was her fourteenth birthday. A small cake was in front of her, but she wasn't in a huge gathering. Instead she was seated by the window in her bedroom. A few of her friends bought her small gifts like notebooks and pens. She was surprised to find L at her door a few minutes ago. She had invited him inside and asked what was in the bag he was holding. But he didn't tell her._

"_Look, it's midnight," said L quietly. At a boy of fifteen, he was usually silent. "It's late isn't it?"_

"_I know it's late! That's why I want to know what's in the damned bag!" Jasmine said in exasperation. "Now give it here!" She made a grab for it. L made to shove it against the wall, but Jasmine's foot caught it. With a triumphant 'ha!' she lifted the bag with her foot and caught it in her hands._

_She stuck her tongue at L. Even though she was fourteen she still acted like a child. "Ha! Got it in the end!"_

_L rolled his eyes. "You were bound to get it in the end. It's your birthday gift after all."_

"_Whatever." Jasmine reached inside and drew out a calender. She was awestruck at the beautiful drawings on each page. There were drawings of beautiful sceneries, portraits, landscapes and so on. She was about to ask who drew all these when it occurred to her it was actually her own drawings._

"_I hope you like it." L nibbled his thumb thoughtfully. The present wasn't complete yet. He just wanted to see how Jasmine would react to this calender._

_Jasmine was actually quite happy with it. Her eyes gleamed, and she rested them on L's head. Instantaneously, they both thought of when they first met, while they were only six or seven. Bending over, she gave L a quick hug and said stiffly, "Thanks L!"_

_Now was the time for the kill. L smirked. "There's a card in the bag."_

"_There is?" Jasmine searched for a while before finding a white card. The words 'Happy Birthday' were printed on the front. A strawberry sat at the corner of the cover. Jasmine opened the card and peered inside. It read:_

_Dear Jasmine,_

_Happy Birthday. I hope your wishes will come true, except for the wish of you beating me. I got you this calender to remind you of our competition, and maybe you'll learn that it was kind of pointless all along._

_Time is the greatest master, yet Time kills all it's pupils._

_That quote is on the back of the calender. I really like it, so I thought I should share it with you. I shall die as Time's greatest pupil, and you shall die as you. No offense._

_Happy Birthday again._

_From,_

_L_

_L leaned back and laughed humorlessly. "Like it?"_

_He waited for a snappy reply, but Jasmine just stood there rereading the letter. He felt a little timid for the first time and asked, "Jasmine?"_

"_Thanks for the presents L," said Jasmine quietly._

"_Your welcome," answered L, unsure where this conversation was heading._

_Her voice was so low, so soft, it was unlike her personality. L was confused now._

_Suddenly Jasmine's voice hardened considerably. "Get out."_

"_W-what?" stuttered L._

"_I said GET OUT!" shouted Jasmine, stabbing a finger at the door. L flew off the chair he was sitting on and rushed to the door. He shut it behind him, and heard the calender hit the wood behind him. A sound like paper ripping came muffled from the door. L pressed his ear against it, and heard Jasmine's shallow breaths. Then heartbreaking sobs filled the room, and a thud told L Jasmine was kneeling on the floor._

_Perhaps he should go inside and comfort her a little. After all, it was her birthday. Maybe that trick he played on her went too far. Besides they were teenagers now._

_So should he knock and go inside?_

_Pride got in the way again._

_The grandfather clock struck 12:10. L walked down the corridor, his hands in his pockets._

"_She'll be fine on her own," mumbled L._

The current L was thinking the complete opposite.

His mobile phone rang. For a wild moment L thought it was Jasmine's call. Instead the sender read Watari. He picked up, "Go on Watari." He stopped running.

"I am sending you Ms. Tasaki's address right away," replied Watari.

L sighed. "Thank you."

In a fatherly tone, Watari continued, "Make the right decisions, L, not for the investigation, but for your love. There are enough men here who are qualified to carry out the task. And don't forget Wammy's House; there are many young people who are capable of succeeding your title."

"Thank you Watari." He hung up.

Two months after the night of Jasmine's birthday was the night Jasmine left Wammy's House for good.

_I have to find her before she leaves _me _for good, _thought L desperately.

**A/N: Two flashbacks on Jasmine and L's past! Again, I've tried to keep L in character even as a teen...kinda hard if you ask me :\**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I've hit 20 chapters!!! Thank you so much for your support guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Death Note _series or characters.**

**She Remembered**

Chapter20

Her apartment was cast in silence. Not even her breathing could be heard. As she lay on the sofa and stared up at the ceiling, she allowed the emptiness of the room to suffocate her, to allow her to face her anger.

Jasmine rubbed her face with her hands and sighed without making a single sound.

He didn't trust her. That was the bottom line.

Fine, maybe he trusted her now. But it was always possible for him to have doubts about her and the Task Force later on. He lived in lies, and was cautious of them too. It made Jasmine feel sick to her stomach, because, even as she lay on the sofa, he could still be thinking that _she_ was a lie. The fact that her anger was a lie, the fact that _they _were a lie altogether. With everything happening around them, was keeping a relationship like theirs worthwhile?

For many years, Jasmine had found no interest in love. Love made one weak. Love could make you lose. To lose faith, to lose trust, and to lose everything. She learned, at Wammy's, that if she was to love L would mean to be giving in to him. Yes, she admitted it, she had liked him a little bit. It was unavoidable; teenagers like them back then were bound to have feelings for the opposite sex. Jasmine just happened to have feelings for her arch rival, L.

And what had it all led to? A broken heart? Her heart had been broken, when they met again for the Kira case. He told her he loved her, then told her he didn't love her, then said again that he loved her. Now it was a case about trust. He told her he trusted her, then set up cameras to watch her leave Headquarters with Matsuda, then tell her he trusted her on the phone, and finally set up that stupid little test to see if all of them were trustworthy. Just thinking about it made Jasmine's head spin.

But here was the world's greatest detective. It was his way of dealing things. It was how he survived and made a living of what he did.

It was his way of winning.

_Sooner or later he's going to come, _thought Jasmine, _to apologize._

What would she do then? Would she forgive him for the hundredths time? As far as she could tell, she had done nothing to offend him. Perhaps their rivalry at the orphanage made L hold a permanent grudge against her. But why would he hold on to such a small thing? Jasmine found herself thinking about too many questions again. Life as a detective was not easy. She should have taken up drawing and become an artist. Jasmine was a skilled artist when it came to sketching and pencils. Sadly, she never had the time to fully explore her secret talents.

_Maybe when I quit this stupid investigation I could go into drawing._

It seemed like an ideal solution: leave the investigation, leave L, leave Wammy's House all behind and start from scratch. Yet it would mean she was giving up, and Jasmine Tasaki did not give up easily. She had given up trying to beat L because, well, he was L. But this was different. She was given a chance to win. She will win. One could fall a hundred times and still carry on.

The anger, though, just never seemed to stop. Jasmine was disappointed, to be frank, in L's behaviour. If he could throw away that pride of his, maybe things would work out. Maybe they would finally be happy.

Maybe.

The doorbell rang. L had come to apologize after all.

Not moving a muscle, Jasmine listened as L pressed the doorbell for a second time. When Jasmine didn't go answer the door, it seemed he had left; silence returned to the apartment. Then Jasmine heard her lock clicking and twisting, and she knew immediately that L was breaking into her apartment. How dare he! The nerve that man had was irritating, and at a time like this Jasmine was in no mood to allow her privacy to be invaded just like that. She flung herself off the sofa and trudged towards the door. It opened right when Jasmine stood before the small hall that led to the door. Jasmine braced herself for the argument she was going to get herself into.

"_What _are you doing here?" growled Jasmine aggressively, ready for anything.

"I came to see how you were doing," said L simply.

This response angered Jasmine even further. "Think about it yourself, _L_, surely _you _would have figured it out by now." She emphasized those two words with disgust.

L stared at her...no. It couldn't be called staring. The coldness in his eyes were long gone, there was no trace of the harshness they once held. In their place was sincere sadness, regret and guilt. L took a few steps towards her. "Jasmine don't do this to us."

"Don't do what?!"

"This angry at me. I know I've done some stupid mistakes but-"

"Oh, sure! You've violated my trust, played around with my feelings, held arguments with me for God knows how many times, and I can't be angry! What kind of dumb logic is that _L_?!" burst out Jasmine, throwing her hands into the air and bringing them down again. "I can't stand it anymore!"

"You were the cause of most of those arguments."

Jasmine pointed an accusing finger at him. "There! There's your pride butting in again! Why can't you just throw that damned pride away?!"

"I'm trying!" said L suddenly, in a tone that was unlike the detective.

"What?"

"I'm trying to throw away this pride," his voice was calm again, although his eyes were dimmer as though without life. "I'm trying so hard to get rid of it for you. But it's something I've grown up with and I find it hard to get rid of."

"Well then that's your own problem. I didn't ask you for a rivalry when we were kids. This is your own doing," said Jasmine coldly.

"Now there's your pride interrupting too."

"Will you shut up for me, please!" Jasmine glowered at him. "I don't need you reminding me of my faults, thank you very much."

"Then why were you pointing out mine?" asked L.

"Because...because...because sometimes I don't know who you are! One moment you're L, greatest detective on earth, and then you're the person I love, and then my enemy! I don't know what to think now! And you know what?" continued Jasmine before L could have a chance to interrupt, "While I was busy thinking about how to make you happy I almost never gave a second thought about my life on the line here! Kira could kill me anytime yet I was still pondering on about you! It just seems so pointless now...so pointless."

"It isn't pointless Jasmine," said L quietly.

"Whatever, of course, you always make the final decision. I've had enough L," said Jasmine. Her voice shuddered on the last sentence and she turned her back on him, crossing her arms tightly over her chest. Her breathing was quickening, and there was something stuck in her throat. Jasmine gulped silently and shut her eyes.

The room was shrouded in a quiet tension neither one of them could break. They had reached a dead end, and it was impossible to turn back. Jasmine didn't know what was to be. She didn't care anymore. She just wanted to run, to keep running and forget everything. Even the determination to stop Kira was lacking now. _What have I gotten myself into? _Jasmine held her head in her hands, keeping her body still. L can't see her trembling. She will not allow it.

L's hands were placed on her shoulders. He was standing so close to her that all Jasmine needed to do to hold him was to spin around. His fingers were gentle. "Jasmine I'm sorry."

"I don't need your pity," said Jasmine in an ungrateful manner.

"It's not pity, I'm trying to apologize," said L smoothly, although it sounded more edgy to Jasmine.

"Well I don't need you to apologize!" Jasmine shrugged his hands off in one fluid motion and took a long stride away from him. Again, that unbearable silence came back. Jasmine could almost feel the pressure surrounding her; it made her want to curl up in a small ball and hide.

And despite how complete she was whenever L held her in his arms, Jasmine didn't feel the need for that warmth to return to her. She had lived ten happy years on her own, far away from L. She hadn't felt that sad, she had survived. She could do it again.

"Do you love me?" L brought her back to reality.

With him still behind her, Jasmine said in a low voice, "I don't...I don't necessarily need you L."

"What?!" Jasmine had never heard L exclaim like that before.

"I left Wammy's and I'm still living, breathing here, right?" said Jasmine. "I don't need you."

"Then I'll take that you don't love me either," said L suddenly. His voice was emotionless.

"That's not true L." Jasmine's eyes saddened, and she was glad L could not see. "I did love you, I really did. And maybe I still do, but things are getting to me. I'm not that mentally stable anymore, I'm not that strong. And it's because of you. You're wearing me down, L." She paused. Then in such a soft voice that she was sure L could hardly hear her, "I'm not sure if I should blame you for it."

Footsteps came closer to her. Before Jasmine could react properly, L's arms had wrapped around her waist, pulling her backwards towards his body. She gasped as his hands clutched her hands almost pleadingly. She would have tripped if it weren't for his strong legs keeping his balance. Jasmine stared ahead of her; his comfort was pulling her in again, into oblivion. She knew nothing except for the existence of his arms. But in that oblivion came pain, pain that told her their happiness was always temporary somehow. And it made her feel guilty, too, for throwing sharp rocks at L's heart. He was a fighter, too, fighting against Kira along herself. Then her own pride pushed those thoughts aside, reminding herself why she felt so confused in the first place.

_Why can't I just be happy? _Thought Jasmine, the beginning of tears in her eyes. This crying sensation only increased when L lowered his head, burying his face in her shoulder length hazel hair. Jasmine returned the pressure he was applying on to her hands. He squeezed her fingers and mumbled, "I'm so sorry. I am to blame for all this. I have been foolish, and childish. Please forgive me. I love you. I love you so much Jasmine."

"Tell me L, why can't we ever be happy?" whispered Jasmine, afraid that if she spoke too loud it would trigger her tears to fall. His words touched her heart, but she knew the feeling wouldn't last too long.

With a humourless laugh that was unlike L, he said, "You have Kira to blame for that. With all the stress and work we have to go through, it's almost impossible to keep so optimistic."

"You should tell that to Misa," said Jasmine, warming up a little.

When L said nothing, Jasmine continued, "I know you're weary of Matsuda. You don't need to hide that fact, and to tell you the truth I think he gets nervous around you too. You need to trust me more, L, otherwise this would never work. You know what I mean."

"Very well," replied L.

L seemed reluctant to let go, but after a while Jasmine didn't feel like standing there doing nothing. She pushed his arms away gently, keeping her eyes on the ground. "What's the matter?" asked L.

"I just...need some time alone." It was all Jasmine said.

"Alright." L drew his hands away from her. "I'll be waiting for you."

He turned around and left, locking the door for her.

Jasmine stood alone now. Her knees suddenly felt weak, and in a millisecond she was kneeling on the ground, not even trying to hold back the waterfall that poured out of her body.

**A/N: This was a rather mixed chapter, please share your opinions with moi ^^ 3**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Eeehhhhh I've been totally distracted Y_Y This is crazy...please savour this chapter cuz I don't know when I'll upload next __**

**Personal thanks:**

**Fave: Evil-Clowns-Rule, coolkiwi101, Xxloves his golden eyesxX**

**Alert: Vampire Note, coolkiwi101, Xxloves his golden eyesxX, angeloflust**

**As well as all my reviewers! (kisses)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Death Note _series or characters.**

**She Remembered**

Chapter21

Ever since the incident with Jasmine, Matsuda didn't feel like he was part of the Task Force. She stopped coming to Headquarters. It was around the third day. L said not to worry about anything; she will come back at her own time. Yet without her, it seemed to Matsuda that something was missing in the atmosphere. It just wasn't motivating enough anymore.

The officer, or rather civilian, now that he wasn't working for the police anymore, was currently standing behind Light and L, who were always seated in front of the computors.

It was too obvious to Matsuda that L and Jasmine were in a relationship. The way they talked to one another, the reaction of their partners whenever they did something dramatic or reckless. Matsuda asked himself: what was the point of hiding this from them, from the Task Force? Could L really be that secretive and protective about Jasmine?

"...that all the deaths have happened on a Friday," Chief Yagami was saying.

"Wow, I can't believe you've spotted that, dad, good job!" said Light, clearly amazed at his father's abilities.

"Well, I can't let you and Ryuzaki get ahead of me that easily," Yagami joked. L didn't say anything.

Then, Mogi appeared out of nowhere carrying a huge stack of papers. He laid them carefully beside L, saying, "Here is the list of Yotsuba employees, Ryuzaki."

"Thank you."

"But Mogi, that's almost 3,000 people! How did you get a list like that?" asked Light.

L answered for the man, "Mogi has been highly efficient every since the start of the investigation. His help is truly appreciated."

Mogi did an awkward little bow and left the room to do whatever he did when he was alone.

Watching the Chief and Mogi impress L, it made Matsuda even more depressed. Nobody wanted him around. _I bet if I just left headquarters now nobody would even realize, _thought Matsuda miserably. Usually, he wouldn't be thinking negative thoughts. Usually he would be thinking that he would be given a chance to prove himself to everyone else. But without Jasmine...things were spiraling around the man like snakes, tightening around him until he couldn't breathe. He just couldn't stand the tension and the uselessness inside him.

He took a step forward and said loudly, "Ryuzaki, is there anything I can do besides being Misa-Misa's manager?"

L gave him a side on look. "You really want to be useful?" he asked after a second's pause.

Matsuda's brain buzzed. "Yes!"

"Then...could you bring me another cup of coffee?" asked L finally.

When Matsuda couldn't bring himself to answer the foul question, L continued, "And maybe you could bring some coffee for our two guests over there." He waved towards the sofa behind them. The Task Force turned around. A blond female and a man around his forties were seated there. Matsuda blinked. He didn't even realize they were there.

"May I introduce Aiber and Weddy," announced L, answering everybody's unspoken question. "They are the experts in the field of crime. Aiber, with his social skills, will gain the trust of the Yotsuba group and provide useful information. Weddy is a thief and is a professional in cutting security systems. To prove her abilities she has hacked into the headquarters' security system unnoticed."

"You expect us to work with criminals?" exclaimed the Chief.

"In order to gain information, yes, this is what we must do. And besides, they are truly experts; they have never been caught."

"Well I suppose it's necessary..." muttered Yagami.

"I think Ryuzaki has a point. Let's all stop Kira together," Light said as he stood up and walked towards the new members. Nobody realized the raven haired man leave the room and close the door behind him softly.

_I knew they wouldn't notice me, _thought Matsuda, his heart as cold as ice. So he set off to do what L told him to do.

Make Jasmine happy.

Being her colleague for a few years, Matsuda already knew her address. It took about a fifteen minute walk. In this time he thought over what he could do to cheer her up. He supposed talking was all she really would want to do. A friend was what she needed. A trusting, reliable, sociable friend.

Unlike L.

Another question was whether he should mention his guesses on their relationship. It might be rude, and he already mentioned it before. But, strangely, he wanted her to confess. Perhaps he wanted to be proved right for once, and not be the rookie following around in people's shadows. Then again, if she confessed about L's bond with her, wouldn't that just make Matsuda feel worse about himself?

In the end, the conclusion was whatever Jasmine wanted, Matsuda would want too. If she wanted to be with L then so be it, Matsuda would do what he could for that to happen. He looked up at the sun smiling down at him. He smiled back. _Maybe I'll be able to do something right after all._

It was disheartening, though, that the Task Force didn't even say a quick farewell when he left them. Was he that insignificant? And was this just another plan of L's? What was going on in the detective's head, Matsuda would never understand. To be honest, he didn't really want to. He'll probably get lost and confuse himself further. Jasmine wouldn't be ...she definitely wouldn't...

She's never confused...

_First time for everything._

Jasmine's front door came into his view. Matsuda hesitantly rang the bell, bracing himself for an outburst. But the angry, sullen face he was preparing to see didn't come. Instead, Jasmine was smiling almost from ear to ear when she opened the door for him. True, she looked a little tired with faint circles under her eyes. Apart from that, though, she looked so much more happier. Now Matsuda was confused. He was sure she and L had had a fight, so why the happy look? Was she faking it?

"Hey Matsuda! How's it been?" she greeted him heartily, welcoming him into her apartment.

"It's...been alright, thanks!" Matsuda lied, and hating it.

He added, "I...er...just wanted to check on you. Everything alright?"

Jasmine scratched the back of her neck, somewhat uncharacteristically, "Really? Did L send you?"

"Not directly," laughed Matsuda nervously. _Damn I'm cornered again._

Jasmine lowered her arms. She sighed. "I figured as much," she mumbled to herself. Then she brightened up again so suddenly it made Matsuda jump, and said, "Come here, let's have a drink. What some coke?"

So they sat and they talked. They talked about the good times at the police, and once when Chief Yagami got a call from Sayu during a really up-tight case. It instantly lightened the atmosphere then, and talking about things like that now also lightened the mood. Soon, Matsuda found himself laughing along Jasmine's brilliant voice. The cold water droplets on his glass of coke soon made his hands damp holding it. Time just seemed to fly by.

"Hey, what's going on back at HQ?" asked Jasmine out of the blue.

"Oh um, well, L wants us to work with two criminals called Aiber and Weddy to break into Yotsuba. What do you think about that?" asked Matsuda.

Jasmine thought for a while, her foot jiggling to a random rhythm. Finally she said, "I dunno...Kira wouldn't expect us to use criminals against him just to catch him, so I guess it would be a good surprise. On the contrary...working with criminals isn't my thing."

Matsuda laughed. "Tell me about it. Sometimes Ryuzaki's so weird."

"Yeah...he is..." Jasmine agreed, and her eyes became misty.

"You okay?" Matsuda reached across the table and touched her forearm. "You've been fighting a lot with L so I just wanted to take the burden of your shoulders a little bit." A blush crept across his face and he gulped soundlessly.

He could see Jasmine was forcing a smile to appear on her lips. "That's really sweet. I'm just tired. It's not everyday we deal with a mysterious mass murderer."

"That's true."

Jasmine stood and went to wash the emptied glasses in the kitchen. Matsuda waited patiently, listening to her hum a tune. Despite what she said, she sounded happier. Matsuda was glad of that; he had done his job. And he will continue to do it when necessary. No, he will _always _make Jasmine happy. He will remember her, and, hopefully, she will remember him.

"Jas, are you _sure _nothing's between you and L?" questioned Matsuda softly. He didn't want to intrude. He just wanted to hear the truth from her.

Brushing her fringe back, Jasmine murmured, "Why do you have to keep asking that Matsuda?" But she was grinning. "There's nothing going on, I already told you."

"Alright, but to be straight forward with you it seems obvious to me..."

"You're imagining it." Jasmine chuckled.

_I'm not sure if this is genuine happiness...she seems way too happy to be really happy... _Matsuda thought a little worriedly. However he decided against asking her again if she was fine. She'll just get annoyed even more.

"What's the time?" Jasmine asked after a while.

"Nearly 3:45 PM, are you going anywhere?"

Jasmine thought for a while. "I might." Then she smiled. "Thanks for visiting Matsuda."

There was nothing wrong with those words, yet it sounded to Matsuda as if she was trying to get rid of him, as if telling him to leave.

Taking the imaginary hint, Matsuda stood. "No problem. Thanks for having me."

He left Jasmine's apartment. Once he was out on the streets again, he allowed his shoulders to slump and his spirits to feel crestfallen. What was his purpose in this world? Nobody wanted him, not even Jasmine, whom he wanted the most. There was absolutely no need for him to continue living. Matsuda felt like punching something, or someone.

L...

Instantly his mind began to blame everything he felt and had to go through on L. If L hadn't introduced himself Jasmine wouldn't be in love with him (yes, Matsuda truly believed they were in love); if L wasn't the greatest detective in the world then maybe Matsuda would actually have some status; if L wouldn't make so many stupid remarks Jasmine wouldn't need cheering up, because Matsuda would be there to make her happy anyway.

If L didn't exist, Matsuda would be happy.

If L was dead...

He stopped himself. _No, I can't go there. _He can't think the way Kira does. He will _not _join Kira. He is _against _Kira. How could he be thinking thoughts about L being dead? After all he has been through, was he just going to give up?

"Matsuda." L was standing in front of him. Matsuda blinked. Was it just the luck of the Devil? Or could this man really read others' thoughts? How could he be here in front of him just when Matsuda was thinking about L?

"R-Ryuzaki?"

"How is Jasmine?"

Once more, Matsuda's heart sank. All he really cared about was Jasmine.

He sighed. "She's fine, although she acts too happy to really be happy."

L nodded, biting his thumb. "I see what you mean."

"Isn't it dangerous for you to be outside?"

"You won't have to worry about that. Besides, why would you worry about me anyway?" questioned L, biting his thumb at the same time.

"Well after all, I want the best for Jasmine, and since Jasmine wants the best for you...I mean with you together and all...kinda obvious..."

L's eyes widened considerably. "Did Jasmine tell you?"

Matsuda shrugged. Somehow, he didn't care anymore. "It was obvious, I just figured it out. And the way you reacted, and how she reacted, when you saw us on camera, it was really obvious."

In his mind, Matsuda couldn't resist a smirk. There, he had outsmarted L at last.

"Very well. Since you've figured it out, I won't deny it. Yes, Jasmine and I are together. And since Jasmine won't acknowledge that fact to you, I would like you to keep you knowing about us a secret. Another request: I..." L faltered. "I would like you to help me with Jasmine, to be honest, there are times when I feel very lost around her. Could you do that, Matsuda?"

Matsuda swallowed, eying the detective nervously. He was asking Matsuda for this kind of help? Should he agree to him?

"Okay, I'll help you," he said at last.

L gave him one last nod, then turned and retreated, his shoulders stooped beneath his messy black hair. Matsuda's last thought before he followed the detective was: _Maybe we aren't that different after all..._

**A/N: It's a crappy chap, I'm so sorry guys, I've failed you T_____T I feel miserable.. but please review! I wud luv to read how I could improve! And thanx so much for reading and being patient with me XDXD**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I know I'm being a horrible author lately, but I have a new story on Angels & Demons by Dan Brown. If you've watched or read it, could you please read my story?: **

**.net/s/5100658/1/Look_Towards_The_Future**

**So far I think there are only 2 fanfics on this book (including mine) so that's rather disappointing for me since I loved both the book and movie. So please read it and review? That would really mean a lot to me. And of course I will be continuing with 'She Remembered' ;P**

**Thank you so much everyone! Your help is really appreciated :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Death Note _series or characters.**

**She Remembered**

Chapter22

_She was dancing, dancing in snowflakes as pure as the pale blue sky above her. Her feet moved rhythmically over the snow. She was an angel. She could almost feel wings on her back, slowly but surely guiding her up into the air. She laughed, and then gasped in delightful surprise._

_She was momentarily suspended in midair, her feet about 10 centimeters off the ground. She wiggled her toes, which were kept warm in her socks and boots, then laughed again. She was in heaven, flying through snow, not clouds. It was good enough. No, it was better._

_She was trying to flap her wings, trying to control her shoulder blades to make the wings beat up and down. And she rose. She rose, like a dove, letting the snowflakes dance about her. She stuck out her tongue like any child would, and tried to catch a snowflake. She kept missing. But it was a fun game._

_She was so happy. She was in paradise, a snowy white paradise. If only she could make time stop, to have this shelter and beauty all to herself. How glad she would be. How perfect the world would be. Becoming more confident, she did a kind of backwards somersault in the air. She didn't quite make the full turn._

_She was slightly disappointed, and she pushed harder with her wings. Nothing happened. She turned her head around, peeking over her own shoulder, and inhaled sharply. She had no wings._

_She was suspended in the air. Yet in the next few seconds, she was falling fast. She hadn't noticed how high up she had flew._

_She was scared, she was so scared. She was sure she was going to die. Even though there was snow beneath her, it would do no good. She was falling much too fast. She shut her eyes and tucked in her legs, still upside down, like an unborn infant._

_SMASH._

_She was lying on the snow, watching her own blood seep into the cold substance. Her body was shivering. Her wings were long gone. She wasn't crying. She had no more energy to cry, to shed tears over death. She let the darkness embrace her. She let the dark wings of death close in._

_She was dying. And as she died, the last thing she saw were grey, pitiless eyes, burning holes into what was left of her life..._

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Jasmine's eyes snapped open. The first sensation she got was the cold sweat on her forehead. She swiped the droplets off with a sweaty palm, then at last noticed the beeping mobile phone on the floor. Leaning over the side of her bed, she reached out and answered the call, "Yes?"

Of course, it was L. "Jasmine, I need you over here right away."

How direct. But there was urgency in his voice. Jasmine dismissed her depressed feelings and got straight to business. "What's the problem?"

"Matsuda."

She slumped her shoulders. "Hey, if you're still jeal-"

"No, this has nothing to do with that," replied L hastily, which told Jasmine others were listening. She had to smile. But her smile faded as L explained how Matsuda was inside the Yotsuba building, and possibly in danger. "I need you here in 10 minutes, I think I may have a plan," he was saying.

He _thought_, not _knew_.

That was a change.

"I'll be there in five," was Jasmine's quick reply. She crammed the mobile into her jeans pocket, looked over herself in one second at the mirror (slightly messy hair, rumpled purple t-shirt and untied sneakers) and sprinted down the streets. Why she didn't take a taxi, she didn't know. It was probably because of all the adrenaline pumping through her, and all her depression was used up as she ran down the streets at top speed.

"Please, please let him be alright," whispered Jasmine to herself. The last thing she needed was a close friend to die at the hands of Kira.

When she reached the headquarter's door, everyone was glad to see her. Yet there was a horrible tension in the room. Jasmine strolled to L, her mind nowhere near how many arguments they've had, and asked, "What can I do, Ryuzaki?"

His eyes glinted ever so slightly with silent amusement. "Well, you know the situation now. I need you to give Matsuda a call on his cell. Just do a short, normal conversation, and make sure we know if he's in a lot of danger."

"Sounds simple enough," said Jasmine. All her training would have led down to this. "Why won't you do it, though? You would be better at it anyway, and we don't want us to slip or anything."

"Hearing a friendlier voice would calm him down," answered L.

Jasmine nodded. Now was no the time to interpret what L said. She flipped on her own mobile phone and dialed in Matsuda's number. She forced her racing heart into a normal pace, focused on what she had to do, and said to the crowd, "Here goes." She placed the phone to her ear, holding her breath. Would he pick up? Or was he already-

She willed herself not to go there.

Finally the phone picked up. Matsuda's voice reached Jasmine's ear, "Hello?"

Deciding on a more feminine, giggly-type role, Jasmine responded, "Hey, Matsui, it's me Lacey!" She made up the name on the spot. L gave her a funny look. She scowled, then said in her super cute voice, "How are you?"

"Oh, hey Lacey! Haha I'm great," Matsuda replied. Jasmine could tell he was trying to act as if they were a couple or something. She almost blushed at the thought. She hated role-playing like this.

"You alone at home?" asked Jasmine sweetly.

"Yup, just me here. Kinda lonely without you." Matsuda laughed on the other end. Jasmine covered the phone and whispered, "He's not with Misa. I think he's with some Yotsuba members."

She returned to their incredibly fake conversation. "Do you wanna go out tonight? Maybe get something to drink?"

"I'd love to, but I can't," Matsuda said, sounding really sincere.

"Aw...don't tell me you're in trouble with money _again_." Jasmine wondered if he was blushing over there.

Matsuda sighed dramatically. "You know me, always deep in trouble with money."

Jasmine sniffed, very much in character. "Aw...well I'll have to catch up with you later. See you soon sweetie!"

"Bye Lacey!" Matsuda hung up.

Jasmine blew out a long breath, then quickly briefed the team, "Alright, according to what I deciphered over the phone, he's being interviewed by some Yotsuba members, alone without Misa, and there is a very strong possibility they're going to kill him." She turned to L. "What do you propose?"

L turned to Light. "Light?"

"I've already left Misa a message telling her to call me as soon as possible," offered Light.

"Good, let's just see how things go from now," said L.

They didn't have to wait long. Soon Light's mobile rang. "Hi Light! I'm so sorry I'm working so much. I'll be done as soon as I can, 'kay?"

"Misa, Matsuda's not with you right now, is he?" Light asked. Everyone in the room waited for Misa's answer.

"Matsu? Nah, he just ran off and ditched me here!" Misa scowled. Then something beeped in the background. "Hey, guess what? Matsu's calling me!"

Light looked around, his eyes very much alive. "Let us hear him."

The Task Force listened to Matsuda telling Misa to get to Yotsuba's as soon as possible. Apparently, Misa was thrilled with the prospect of working with Yotsuba. In a matter of minutes she was dressed in a cute pink outfit, inside the Yotsuba's meeting place. With Weddy on their side, the Task Force could see everything.

"She's good at this," muttered L.

"You got a plan?" asked Jasmine.

L smiled at her for the first time in ages. "Yes, I believe I do."

Twenty minutes later, Jasmine found herself in one of Misa's agency's reception room with a bunch of other models. Luckily, she wasn't dressed in those weird shirts with the cut out heart right over her breasts. Instead, she was playing the 'manager's assistant's' role. Her real task was to give Matsuda confidence and tell him what he needed to do to escape this tight Yotsuba situation.

Smoothing the night-blue dress she had on, Jasmine smiled at the Yotsuba men. "Welcome! I'm so glad you've considered having Misa-Misa as your spokesperson. The other girls in the agency will be delighted to entertain you this evening. Please, make yourselves at home." She smiled warmly, but winced inside at the sight of Matsuda, shrunk against a wall, unsure of what to do.

Things seemed to be going smoothly. To Jasmine's surprise, the men were actually quite entertained by the young ladies. There was food and drinks. While the Yotsuba men were preoccupied, Jasmine made her way over to Matsuda, who was drinking some wine. She grinned. "How are you Matsui? You think Yotsuba's gonna accept Misa-Misa?"

Matsuda scratched the back of his head. "Haha, I hope so! I think they really like her!" It was plain obvious he was relieved to see her.

The small party continued on for another half hour. At that time, Jasmine answered questions for the Yotsuba men. She got more drinks and food, and tried to ease up the mood. Misa's plan was working perfectly. None of the men seemed to be suspicious of this whole thing. They were really enjoying themselves.

Now was the time to act.

"Matsui, can you come with me for a minute?" Jasmine beckoned him towards the door.

"Yeah sure." Matsuda followed her out of the room. From there, she guided him down the corridor, around a bend, then down another long corridor before turning around and grasping the front of his jacket. "What were you thinking?!" she exclaimed in a quiet hiss. "You're gonna get killed if you keep this up!"

"I know, I know," mumbled Matsuda, averting her eyes.

Jasmine sighed. "Alright, just listen. L's got a plan to get you outta here. So listen carefully..."

*

"Matsui, steady!" called Jasmine anxiously from the door, which was kicked open by a very drunk Matsuda. Several of the models shrieked.

"Whoa, whoa, I'm fine, hahaha...wait, com'on with me!" Matsuda grabbed Jasmine's arm, pulling her towards the balcony. He heaved the glass door opened, spun towards the group and held out his arms wide. "Now, for what you've been waiting for...the Matsui show!"

"That guy's out of his mind!" muttered one of the Yotsuba members.

But Misa was excited about all the commotion. "Whoo! Go Matsui!"

"Com'on now! Up we get!" Matsuda lifted Jasmine around the waist, placing her seated on the railing of the balcony.

Jasmine shrieked, trying to prise off Matsuda's hands, which were surprisingly strong. "Matsui! Please please let go! Please!" She kicked frantically, but not too hard in case they were going to fall over.

"Now...up we get!" Matsuda held Jasmine with one hand while he was climbing onto the railing with the other. At first he squatted, leaning heavily on Jasmine for balance. Now, he was standing up with Jasmine, them holding hands, swaying dangerously over the streets. Jasmine was going to loose her balance, and she held on tightly to Matsuda. He clutched her round the middle, laughing loudly. "Isn't this so much fun?"

"Matsui!" Jasmine exclaimed as they rocked sideways on the thin railing. She was going to fall...

Her shoe slipped on the slippery surface. She plummeted downwards, dragging Matsuda down with her. She screamed. The wind blew her hair in all directions. Matsuda was shouting beside her. She shut her eyes. She felt like she was going to die, to fall under the wings of death once more...

And then her body hit the mattress, Matsuda landing next to her. They quickly bounced off, pulling the mattress into the room while Chief Yagami threw a bunch of rags over the balcony. After that, he quickly shut the balcony glass door and exhaled.

Matsuda sat on the bed next to Jasmine. Even though L had gone through the plans with Jasmine, she was still quite shocked at what she had just down. Fall from the railings of a balcony and survived it. She looked up at Matsuda. His face was pale, and he looked rather guilty. He grimaced and muttered, "Sorry."

Jasmine sighed again and hugged him. "S'okay," she mumbled into his shoulder.

**A/N: Please review! To be honest I didn't quite like this cha****pter XD**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I love you all, my reviewers, and sorry for not updating again T.T But I should be uploading more since it's nearly summer (just a few days to go!), so stay tune :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Death Note _series or characters.**

**She Remembered**

Chapter23

"Jasmine," said Chief Yagami, while Jasmine had her head resting on Matsuda's shoulder, "Are you coming back to Headquarters?"

Withdrawing from Matsuda's comfort, Jasmine nodded, "Yes, I will be." She sighed. "Sorry for being such a burden to you all. I've allowed my own personal emotions to get in the way of this investigation. Who knows what Kira's up to now."

"Hey! It's alright!" said Matsuda happily. "There are always times when you feel down and everything, but we understand! It's alright."

Normally, this cheesy, if not corny sentence, would have annoyed Jasmine, especially coming from Matsuda. But now that she was out of her state of depression, she learned to enjoy her friends and leave behind her lonely apartment building. She smiled gratefully at Matsuda, then stood up and announced, "Well, we're no good to the investigation just hanging around here. Com'on, let's get back to HQ!"

"Right," said the Chief, getting up too. "We'll have to take the back stairs, in case any of the Yotsuba men see you two walking about."

"They'll think we're zombies or something." Matsuda laughed at the thought.

_His mood, he's really getting to me...in a good way, _thought Jasmine, who could not resist a small chuckle herself. Chief Yagami hushed them, then led them to the stairs and into a black, sleek car. The glass windows were tinted so nobody could see inside the car, insuring Jasmine and Matsuda's safety. Every time they stopped at an intersection, Jasmine held her breath and dared not to move, as if the slightest shift of her foot could cause the entire mob of Yotsuba men chasing after them.

It was only her imagination. In the end they arrived at the HQ building safe and sound. Chief Yagami looked around them, and seeing no followers, ushered them inside the main doors. Jasmine somehow felt she was back at home. In her own apartment building, she felt as though she didn't belong there. Her life was dedicated to finding the bad guys, and she wasn't going to give up now. Even if L was going to be such a jerk to her...

"Welcome back, Jasmine," said L just as they entered.

"Thanks, Ryuzaki." She forced a smile. "It's good to be back."

"Indeed," agreed L, nodding his head in thought.

"So," said Jasmine, sitting next to L by the computors with Light, "What have I missed?"

"We've almost gotten a break through with the Yotsuba company," explained Light. "We suspect that one of those men you just met is Kira, and we're almost sure of it, now that we have Matsuda's testimony."

"To further the investigation, I'm planning to have Aiber act as the world's second greatest detective to lure the Yotsuba company into our plans while Weddy will hack into their security system and place video cameras so we can be a part of their meetings," continued L, chewing his thumb again.

"I see...and I'm guessing you're having Mogi to replace Matsuda?" asked Jasmine.

"How did you ever guess that?" said L quietly, slightly amused. "Yes, I do plan for Mogi to be Misa's manager from now on. I believe in his abilities, and I am sure he'll do a fine job. He has my trust."

Behind them, Mogi shuffled on his feet and said nothing.

Trust. What a funny topic. It is both hard to give and gain. And it is exactly this subject that has caused so many headaches with Jasmine and L. Why couldn't the world be more simple? Why did it have to be so complex? Humans are such a selfish species, demanding to have the best the poor world can offer, until the earth is stripped of everything it once owned. Jasmine grimaced and tried diverting the conversation from trust, "When are we going to have video cameras installed?"

"Whenever Weddy sees fit to do so," said L, gesturing towards the woman behind them.

She shrugged. "I can have it done the day after tomorrow if you like. I just need to gather equipment and do a little research on their facilities." She smirked. "Should be a piece of cake."

"Hmm...speaking of cake, I'm rather craving for it," said L. He stood up, dragging Light with him. "Please do excuse me, I'm going to the kitchen to grab a snack. Oh, and Jasmine, do come along." He walked away, his feet hardly making a sound on the metal floor.

"Uh, sure," said Jasmine uncertainly, glancing at Matsuda, who reflected her own confusion in his brown eyes. Not sure what to expect, Jasmine followed the two up the stairs.

While they were waiting for the elevator, Light asked, "Jasmine, how are you feeling?"

"I suppose I'm feeling better," said Jasmine casually. "I'm sorry for causing so much drama lately, I don't know what's come over me."

"That's quite alright," said L kindly, much to Light's amusement, "After all, we are all human. It is natural for us to feel the need to let out pent up anger. Ah, the lift's here." The door clanged open and the three stepped in.

Jasmine eyed the metal chains connecting L with Light. "When are you going to take those off?" asked Jasmine.

"Whenever I feel necessary."

"But surely Light doesn't feel great about having them on."

Light shook his head. "It's true, Ryuzaki really can be a pain sometimes, but I've also learned a bit about him too.

"What things?" asked Jasmine.

"Things like-" Light stopped, then grinned. "Like Ryuzaki staying up late texting people."

Jasmine had to fight to stop her eyes from widening. Instead she coughed and side glanced at L in a teasing-like manner. "Well well, who knew Ryuzaki was that sort of a person. No wonder you have dark circles under your eyes all the time."

Despite the friendly atmosphere in the elevator, Jasmine was frantic inside. Was Light just playing along? Had he figured out the connection between L and Jasmine? This could possibly be the two detectives' downfall. They weren't even sure if Light actually knew it was Jasmine whom L texted at night. And had he read the messages that were sent? No...of course not, L would have saw if Light was staring at the monitor. Besides, they were separated by the distance between the two beds. Surely Light couldn't see that far in the dark.

"Whom I text is none of your concern, Light," said L smoothly. "Besides, Misa seems to be always texting you non-stop. My texting habits are nothing compared to your girlfriend's."

Light sighed. "For the last and final time, Ryuzaki, she is not my girlfriend."

L shook a finger at Light. "Naughty Light, you shouldn't let Misa hear that, or else you'll break her heart."

Light crossed his arms. "You know I would never do something like that. I'm not that sort of person."

"Light's right. Haven't you learned enough about Light while chained to him Ryuzaki?" taunted Jasmine.

"What _have _you learned about me anyway?" asked Light, arms still crossed.

"Well...I have learned that you are a deep sleeper, so I don't know how you would even know I text others at night. There doesn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary...but...I can't be sure yet." He stared at Light. "I suppose these chains are to remain on us for a while longer."

"Whatever, as long as it proves that I am not Kira," scoffed Light.

"We shall see about that," muttered L to himself. Only Jasmine caught this, and she hid a smile.

"We're here," announced L. They walked down a hallway and into a clean, white tiled kitchen. L opened some cupboards, muttering to himself, "Now...cheesecake, or chocolate? I can't seem to decide now...or am I even craving cake at the moment?...maybe some more sugar...hmm...I'm not too sure..." He squatted and inspected some drawers. "Nothing in here," he said to himself.

Jasmine and Light waited impatiently. After a full 10 minutes, L still hadn't decided what to get himself. He turned to Jasmine, "What would you like?"

"I don't feel like eating," replied Jasmine, her mind elsewhere, still pondering about Light's realization about L's sleeping habits.

Light sighed again. "Why not just get some cookies. They're right above you, Ryuzaki." He pointed.

"Oh, thank you very much Light," said L, reaching for the packet. "How did you read my mind?"

"I didn't. I guessed."

"You must have the luck of the devil." L turned around and surveyed him carefully. "Or perhaps...the luck of Kira?..."

"Shut up Ryuzaki! And what in the world do you mean by 'the luck of Kira' anyway?" exclaimed Light.

"Surely you must know what I mean. Kira has escaped from my grasp a number of times now. It seems as though he knows what I'm planning, and counterattacking every move I make."

"How are you so sure it's a 'he'?" asked Jasmine suddenly. "Do you underestimate us females?"

Light looked at her, the slightest of suspicion in his narrowing eyes. "Why would you say that?"

Realizing what this sentence must sound like to the two inspectors, Jasmine blushed unexpectedly and hurriedly apologized, "Sorry, I was just saying...I didn't mean anything by that."

Seeing her mild embarrassment, Light relaxed. "Alright, sorry, just...being too wary all of a sudden."

"I believe I have got what I have come for," said L to the group. Jasmine and Light both turned to see what L held in his hands.

A big glass bowl of assorted cookies and biscuits, with one, red strawberry balanced perfectly on the top of the bowl. It wobbled dangerously.

"You'd better not drop the damned bowl," said Light under his breath as they made their way back downstairs.

**A/N: Nothing much happened in this chapter. No deep intriguing thoughts, no nutin... I figured I'm not so motivated anymore T.T Please review, though! I'd like to hear your thoughts.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thank you to XxEyelinerHeartsxX, Xxloves his golden eyesxX, Anime-Kunoichi, Sybil Corvax, Katherine-The-Crowned, Fanfiction Fanatiction and Princesa de la Luna for reviewing the last chapter! Hope you guys like this one too! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Death Note _series or characters.**

**She Remembered**

Chapter24

After being cooped up for almost five days in her apartment just fussing over L's trust made Jasmine feel glad to be back in the room provided by Watari inside the Headquarter building. This was where she slept comfortably, texted L secretly on the phone...

_Well, it's not a secret anymore, _Jasmine thought. Light had discovered L's little secret during the dead of night. It was unclear if Light actually knew who L was texting, because his eyes didn't show that evil and sinister look when he was talking to her. Light had seemed friendly enough. Jasmine glanced at the table beside her bed. Almost as if it was tempting her, her mobile phone sat there on the ready, just waiting to be picked up.

Jasmine sighed, then reached over and held the small device in the palm of her hand. 12:53. It was definitely getting very late. Jasmine wanted to text L, to tell him all the distraught feelings inside her, and to put a stop to all the trustworthy business flying around. Her thumb shook slightly as she made her way to the selection on her phone that said: Invite Person to Chatroom. She gulped. Why was this so hard to do now? Was it because she was now aware that Light could be watching L's phone out of the corner of his eye while he pretended to sleep?

She struggled with herself for a few more moments, then hastily set the phone down, as if it had burnt her. No, it was too much of a risk. Besides, if she had called L he would get angry at her for being so reckless. She frowned to herself and rubbed her sleepy eyes. L's habits were affecting her without her even knowing they were. It was frightening, how this man had so much control over her actions and behaviour.

_He's not my boss, I can take care of my own. _Which was true. After leaving Wammy's House at the age of 14, she survived quite well without the help of L for 10 years. Her existence did not need his assistance. Yet it was comforting to know there was someone who cared. Jasmine had allowed herself to surrender into this dream. It might be short lived, but Jasmine enjoyed knowing that she could force a chuckle and a glare from L. Right now, she just needed to talk to him about what happened that day, the incident with the NPA.

_Alright, that's enough thinking for one night. _Jasmine rolled onto her side and shut her eyes, hoping sleep would come to her quickly. She yawned widely and rested her head on the pillow in a more suitable position. She hadn't realized exactly how tired she was.

_Knock. Knock._

Jasmine's eyes flew open.

Who would go knocking at her door in the middle of the night?

And then she stifled a gasp: L.

Fumbling with the bedsheets, Jasmine almost fell to the floor in her hurry to open the door. What was he doing? He was supposed to be chained to Light! So why bring him here, his prime suspect for being Kira, to show his weakness to the enemy? Jasmine unlocked the door and was about to scold L when a pale finger was pressed against her lips.

L was by himself. Alone.

He looked behind him in the hallway and then turned to Jasmine. "May I come in?" he asked quietly.

Jasmine couldn't answer because of the finger that was still held to her lips. She nodded, then let him enter the room. His hand moved away from her face and into his pocket. Curious, Jasmine locked the door behind her. When she approached L, he was already seated on a sofa, watching her every move. Jasmine stood there, amazed. "What are you doing here?" she finally managed to speak. "Where's Light?"

"I am checking in on you. And as for Light, he is still sleeping."

The answer sounded normal enough. But being Jasmine, she knew something was wrong. There was a sense of mischief, pride and anxiety mixed together. Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "What did you do to Light?"

"Nothing," said L simply.

"Don't lie to me, L, or else I'll start shouting at you again," said Jasmine, her acidic voice burning holes in the air.

L blinked. "I drugged him."

Jasmine had to stare at him for several seconds before her brain had fully received the message. "Y-you drugged him?"

"I had no other choice."

"B-but...are you sure he's alright! He could be killed if you haven't-"

"He is _fine, _Jasmine," said L with a sudden and strong emotion in his voice that told her he did not want to talk about Light at that very moment.

Jasmine dropped the subject, although she still was worried about Light. "Then why are you here?"

It was L's turn to sigh. "I suppose we didn't finish our conversation back at your apartment."

Suddenly Jasmine felt stupid for making L run after her, as though they were teen lovers tangled in a silly argument. She was a grown up, and she had made the main pursuer of Kira pursue her instead. She had attracted unnecessary attention and even revealed her and L's secrets to the suspect. A disobedient blush crept up Jasmine's cheeks, and she was glad she had not turned on the lights. "I'm sorry for everything. I get why you tested the others; you really need to know who to trust."

"I should be the one apologizing. My inexperience in this field had made you feel neglected. I should have informed you first, because you are the one I trust most in the Task Force," said L.

Jasmine smiled. "Inexperience in this field?"

L fiddled with the folds on his jeans, appearing embarrassed. "Yes, well...I view our situation very importantly."

"I see..." said Jasmine softly.

L sat in silence while Jasmine stood there, not really knowing what to do. It would be weird to go up to him and hug him, because it just wasn't Jasmine's personality to do something like that. And she would most likely startle L. Yet she wanted to show her gratitude. How? Jasmine watched L pinch the fabric of his jeans; he didn't really look interested. To Jasmine, he looked like a child. An adorable one. Again, her face heated up.

"Are you feeling hot, Jasmine?" asked L, still focused on his trousers.

"No, why do you ask?" said Jasmine, turning her face slightly to the right as to hide in the shadows.

"Well, it's just that your face seems to be quite rosy," said L, the corners of his mouth lifting, and his eyes urged Jasmine to meet his.

"Your eyes are playing tricks on you," joked Jasmine, but she was feeling rather frantic in the pit of her stomach. _Damn. _Another weakness he caught. Another thing he could control about her.

"Jasmine, can you tell me something?"

"Uh, sure."

"Tell me, when was the last time we kissed?"

The question threw Jasmine off balance. She took several steps to stop from toppling over completely. And then her brain processed the question. "Well, now that you ask, I can't really remember."

L shook a finger at her. "Tut tut, Jasmine. You should remember. We were discussing my name in front of the television back at the hotel."

"Oh yeah," said Jasmine. "Now I remember. That was a long time ago..."

L grinned. "Of course."

He stood up and walked across the room to her. Jasmine could only stand there, because what else could she do? What else could she do apart from letting L guide her lips to kiss his own?

Perhaps it was the distance between their previous kiss and this one, or perhaps it was all the arguments they have had. Either way, Jasmine felt like there was nothing else in the world, but L. And she couldn't get enough of him. She needed him. He needed her. They fitted perfectly, just like a jigsaw puzzle.

Jasmine closed her eyes, letting her hands move at their free will up across L's chest and over his neck, locking them both in place. She needed this reassurance. She need L's arms holding her tight, to feel his hands play small circles around her back. L dipped his head and nibbled Jasmine's lower lip, leaving small love bites. Jasmine blushed for the third time and kissed back, equally passionate, and brought the final gap between them to a close by parting his lips with her tongue. She could feel that familiar sensation of L smiling into another kiss. She loved it when he did that, because it showed that he loved her.

The inside of L's mouth tasted the same as before: sweet, sugary, and like...strawberries? Yes, that was it. Her free hand made its way into L's hair, adoring the messiness and freeness of each strand. How unique this man was. A sugar-craving, wild-haired, Kira-hating, justice-serving, pale skinned, dark-circles-beneath-eyes world's greatest detective, and he was Jasmine's to love. The thought cheered her tremendously.

An electric jolt shook her spine. Jasmine stifled a gasp when she felt L's hand creeping beneath her shirt. Skin met skin, and Jasmine couldn't say she didn't like the sensation, but she was also scared and unnerved. Why should she be, though? L loved her and would do nothing to harm her. His hand kept moving, his fingertips leaving trails up the small of her back slowly. Jasmine never felt so close to L. She grasped him more securely, her wet lips now eager for more, and L responded by pushing hard so that Jasmine had to arch her back for their mouths to be connected.

At this, another hand met her stomach. She was sandwiched between L's two hands. Both hands moved upwards dangerously, until the one on her front prodded the base of her breasts with its fingers. Following that was the hand on her back, feeling the clasp of her bra, and suspiciously fingering it.

Just when she wanted to pull away, a hard wall met her from behind. L's leg moved forward, creating some sort of barrier so Jasmine would not escape. His kisses were hungry now, desperate even, as it he was trying to make up for all the lost time. Jasmine's hands rose up under her own shirt, trying to pry L's slim hands away. She didn't feel ready for this, not yet.

And then L began rubbing his hips into her, causing her to moan softly from the pressure of his weight against her lower body. Encouraged, L, with his clever fingers, started unclasping her bra...

"Stop!" shouted Jasmine, and L stopped. Jasmine opened her eyes. Both their faces were flushed. The pink shades on L's cheeks looked pleasant.

L withdrew from her hastily. He coughed. "I'm sorry, I-I should g-go..."

"N-no I didn't mean that!" Jasmine caught his hand before he could leave. She squeezed his hand. "I'm just...not ready for that yet."

L observed her carefully. Then he smiled. "Alright. I understand. I'm sorry."

"It's not a problem," said Jasmine.

L took his hand away gently and made for the door. Just as he was about to open it, L faced her again and said, "I love you." And left.

Jasmine stood by the door, her head resting on the wall for support. A faint smile lifted her lips. "I love you too," she whispered to the empty night.

**A/N: Ehehe...sorry, I haven't written a scene like this in months and I really felt the need to XP Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Oh em gee...I wrote this chap at the beginning of the summa and never got around to uploading it T.T I indeed am pathetic...ANYWAYYYY! I really do hope this chap will be okay with you guys. Plz dun hate me T_T**

**Dis****claimer: I do not own the **_**Death Note **_**series or characters.**

**She Remembered**

Chapter25

Jasmine woke up the next day feeling very hazy. There was like a mist floating around her head, obscuring her vision and thoughts. She yawned widely, listening to the bedsheets shuffle around her, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Only when she paused and combed her hair with her fingers did she remember what happened the night before. At this, she blushed.

It was strange to think L had managed to reach through to her like that. She never imagined he would have the bravery to pull it off. Even so, she knew she shouldn't underestimate him. When he wanted to do something, he would do it. Even if it did mean using drugs on Light to come and see her, even if it did mean he wanted to touch her skin and push her against a wall... _What _did _he want to do?... _He had been so reckless that night.

_Oh no, _thought Jasmine, her stomach filled with butterflies. She stopped herself from thinking. Quickly, she brushed her teeth, took a shower, got dressed and rushed downstairs. In the main computor room, everyone was already present. They were currently watching the Yotsuba men discuss which company to kill next in order for Yotsuba to rise in the charts. Thanks to Weddy, their meetings were no longer secret. Jasmine had to admit, she didn't like the ideas of having criminals inside the Task Force. After all, couldn't they steal valuable information from Headquarters too? Then again, L would probably arrest them immediately if they were to do anything of the sort.

So the question was: How were they going to prove that Yotsuba was behind all this?

As if hearing her thoughts, Chief Yagami spoke to L, "Ryuzaki, with this footage and Matsuda's testimony, we can use this evidence to lock these men in jail."

"I understand how you see this situation," said L. "However...we have not deducted whether Kira is controlling these men, or if Kira really is in this meeting right now. If we were to put them in jail, Kira can quickly switch to a different victim to control."

"But what _if _one of these men is Kira? We have a 50% chance of catching him at last!"

"But we also have a 50% chance of missing Kira," said Jasmine, supporting L. "If Kira is just controlling the Yotsuba group, and we detain these men, Kira can simply kill them off. All the work we've done in the past would be of no use."

"Exactly my point," said L, putting a full stop to the discussion.

They continued to observe the meeting. One of the men, a bald man with dark glasses, seemed to be cracking under the pressure of having Coil investigate L. The Task Force already knew L was Coil, as well as the other greatest detective in the world. The point of having Aiber pretend to be Coil is to gain their trust. That day, however, Chief Yagami seemed to be quite rebellious. "So what are we going to do, Ryuzaki?"

"We wait," he replied simply. "We wait and see what happens after they kill another victim. Maybe then I will be able to point a finger on who is Kira."

"You can't just let innocent people get killed like that!" exclaimed Matsuda, a shocked look spreading on his face.

"What other choice do we have?" asked L quietly.

Jasmine watched Light for a reaction. Light didn't seem to be affected by the night before; in fact, he was currently deep in thought, staring at the large monitor, holding his chin with a delicate hand. He shifted in his chair and caught Jasmine watching him. He nodded, as if to acknowledge her, then turned to L and said, "Ryuzaki, if I was to contact one of these men right now, it would give me a one out of eight chance of contacting Kira, right?"

"Only if Kira is part of this meeting and not controlling them," said L.

"But why would Kira control the Yotsuba company? It doesn't really fit in with what the first Kira did," argued Light.

L paused. "True," he said at last. "What are you planning to do?"

Light stood up. "I'm going to pretend to be you, Ryuzaki, and tell them that we're watching their every move."

"What do you hope to achieve by doing so?" asked Jasmine.

He faced her with a determined look, and for a second Jasmine thought L must be crazy to suspect Light as Kira. There was justice and righteousness written all over his face. "I'm going to stop them from killing any more innocent people, for the time being. I can't stand doing nothing while people plot to take away others' lives."

"Who are you going to contact?" asked L.

Light gestured at the screen. "Reiji Namikawa. He seems to have the most authority, and he definitely has that Kira quality to him."

L nodded. "Very well, you may proceed. However," he said, pointing to a complex-looking telephone. "Please use that device. It will ensure your safety and keep you anonymous."

Light phoned the man. "This is L. Do not react to this message."

Reiji Namikawa apparently was very good at hiding his emotions. Calmly, he asked politely, "How may I help you?" as if Light was just another client.

"I know you have appointed Coil to find out my name. I have already infiltrated your building. Even as we speak I am watching the meeting of eight Yotsuba members."

"Yes, go on."

"As you know, I can hand you over to the police in an instant. However, that is not my intention. Here is what I want of you. Give Coil another month to work out my name. Tell this idea to the other Yotsuba members, explaining it would give you time to see if Coil really is who he claims to be. After one month, if Coil is unsuccessful, say you may continue to proceed with your killings. Do I make myself clear?"

"Very well, I'll see you on Monday then," said Namikawa, and he hung up.

L swiveled around in his chair. "Very good, Light. That was a most brilliant performance."

Light ignored this. He turned to his fellow colleagues. "Guys, we have one month to catch Kira. This is our chance! Let's do all we can to stop this murderer."

Chief Yagami and Matsuda nodded their approval. Jasmine stayed silent, knowing secretly that L was about to object to this seemingly perfect plot. As she predicted, L made a startling announcement. "Gentlemen," he said, a term Jasmine never quite heard him use before. "I would like to thank you for your contribution to the Kira case. But from now on, seeing the circumstances, I shall continue this investigation on my own."

"What?" exclaimed Matsuda, staring at the detective.

"You heard me. I am going to continue investigating Kira on my own. Of course, you are free to use the Headquarters building as you wish to conduct your own experiments. I, however, will be working alone from now on." He stood up and made his way to the stairs, dragging Light behind him. "Oh," he turned to face the student. "I almost forgot. Perhaps I won't be alone after all; Light will still be chained to me for the time being."

With that, he dragged a begrudged Light up the glass staircases, disappearing from view. Misa's name drifted from their conversation.

Startled, Chief Yagami rubbed his temples. He looked tired. "What...what was that supposed to mean?"

Jasmine sighed. "I'll go talk to him. Maybe he'll change his mind about working alone." She walked up the stairs two at a time, hoping to catch L before he could get too far. But when she arrived at the lifts, there was no one there. Remembering hearing Misa's name being mentioned before the two men left, Jasmine entered the elevator's lift and went to Misa's floor. Stepping past the doors, she arrived at Misa's room. Indeed, she could hear L talking from within. She opened the door and stopped in her tracks. L was leaning over Misa on the couch, Light watching from behind with no choice. From her point of view, it looked as if L was pressing Misa against the soft material of the sofa. He was actually asking her who she believed more in: Light or Kira.

_Please don't tell me I'm becoming a pervert, _thought Jasmine, shaking her head. Silently, she closed the door behind her and walked towards the trio.

L was saying, "And what would you do if you found out Light was Kira?"

Misa's eyes blazed. "If Light was Kira, I'd do anything I possibly can to help him!" She took refuge behind Light's arm again, springing up from the couch.

"But Light is working against Kira," said L flatly. "Who do you support?"

"L, that's not fair," said Light, narrowing his eyes. Clearly, he could see L was cornering Misa with no way out.

But Misa was playing along fine. "Well, I love Kira, but I love Light even more! I'd help Light catch Kira, even if Kira was the one who punished the criminals that killed my parents! I can't imagine a world without Light!"

"Yes," mumbled L. "That would be quite dark." He turned away from the couple and spotted Jasmine. He smiled lightly at her, and Jasmine smiled back. Then L returned to his suspects and raised a finger. "So which is it? Light or Kira?"

Misa punched a confident fist into the air. "We help Light capture Kira!"

L nodded, satisfied. "Of course."

Light was now angry at L, to Jasmine's quiet amusement. He rounded on L, "You're not being fair to Misa! You're practically forcing her to work with us, then! Besides," he looked towards Misa. "It's too dangerous."

Misa's eyes were practically watering with pure joy. "Oh, Light! This means you _do _care for me!" She hugged him so tight Jasmine thought Light was going to suffocate.

L shook a bony finger at Light. "Light, you fail to see exactly how lucky you are to have Misa love you like this."

_What's he saying this for? Gaining Misa's trust? _It seemed a most likely answer.

Upon hearing L's words, she let go of Light and clasped her hands in front of her. "Wow, Ryuzaki! You actually understand how I feel for Light! You're not as weird and perverted as I thought you were!" She rushed towards L and flung her arms around his neck. Letting go, she gave him a small kiss on his cheek, then went back to Light.

L rubbed the spot on his cheek where Misa kissed him, a funny look on his face. "I could actually fall for you," he muttered.

"I already have a boyfriend, but we can still be friends!" said Misa jubilantly. She grabbed Light's hand, then L's, and started swinging them in a circle as if they were playing 'Ring Around the Roses'. Jasmine just stood from the sidelines, looking confused and...jealous? Was she jealous of Misa kissing L? Or was it what L said _after _Misa kissed him. After all, it was nothing but a small peck. Even so, L's eyes held a strange, dreamy look. Jasmine mentally shook her head. _What the heck, he's just joking around with her, that's all. _But the little voice kept nagging in the back of her head.

Suddenly, Misa stopped. She waved to Jasmine. "Hey Jas! We're friends too, right?"

"Er..." Before Jasmine could give a coherent answer, Misa had grabbed Jasmine's wrist and made her a part of the 'ring'. She held hands with L to complete the little game. He side glanced at her, and while Light and Misa weren't looking, gave her a roguish grin. She rolled her eyes at him, pretending to be annoyed, although it was hard to keep up a stern face when Misa's mood was somehow so infectious that day. Jasmine mentally shrugged and went with the flow.

**A/N: Ahhhhh please forgive me! I hope I'll upload faster next time ^^'**


	26. The End Part I

**A/N: I'm not expecting anyone to see this, really, but if you do, and you've been following this story from the beginning, I just want to thank you with all my heart. I know it's been two years since I last updated this story. I'm in uni now and everything is a wreck. I'm struggling, and I'm trying to get everything under control again. Still, I feel I owe some of you the ending of this story. And myself. Thank you so, so much if you've reviewed; I really do appreciate everything you've said: all the support, the feedback, everything. I know this is hardly a proper way to end the story, but, no more cliffhangers.**

**You might notice a change in my style; sorry if it's not as you like it :/ But I hope you enjoy for the last time (: I doubt I'll be back on fanfic, but I'll miss it. Thanks for understanding.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Death Note _series or characters.**

**She Remembered**

**The End (Part I)**

Jasmine Tasaki was tired.

She was tired. She was confused. Where had the past months left her?

Aizawa and the rest of the team had returned after the incident with the NPA. Of course they had returned, knowing that their families were financially stable due to L's support. In Jasmine's opinion, it was a wicked thing to do.

_Trust._

They had finally arrested Higuchi, after many weeks of observing video footage of Yotsuba meetings, and painstaking analysis of each of the members. In the end, they had discovered that Higuchi was their killer; his erratic actions and behaviour, and further evidence, led them to believe so. And yet they still had to wait, because L had said it was important to discover his method of killing first.

But Higuchi had died on the spot from a heart attack. Even so, they had gotten their hands on a Death Note, which was apparently how Kira had killed.

This meant that there was still someone out there, Death Note in hand, stealing people's lives with a stroke of a pen.

More amazingly, however, was the realisation of the existence of Death Gods, or Shinigami. Jasmine had been completely thrown by the Shinigami's appearance. She had soon caught on that her name was Rem. Her bony, skeletal figure gave her a hostile and intimidating look, and Jasmine had to admit that she had never been so afraid. Afraid for herself.

Afraid for L.

L had changed in the past few days. She had noticed these small, hardly discernible and yet different things about him. Perhaps it was the prolongation of a frown, or the momentary twitch of the fingers, or the careless slip of a word, that made her believe that he had come upon an epiphany of some deep, harmful truth. She was certain his behaviour had something to do with the last rule in the Death Note. The rule that stated someone who wrote in the Death Note would die in 13 days if they did not continue writing in it.

L didn't want to be wrong. She knew he would simply not believe that Light was not Kira.

Light had also changed in the most minuscule of ways. Sometimes Jasmine found him glaring at the back of L's head. Could this mean more?

But was it really Light that L suspected? Jasmine was finding it more difficult to gain access to his thoughts. On the other hand, she supposed she never really did know what was going on in that brilliant mind of his, and even if he did confide in her fully, she would surely never completely comprehend everything she heard.

Maybe it was Misa. Jasmine could sense his disapproval of her, and his suspicion. Misa would be the one to be questioned and taken away first, even though it was through her that they discovered Higuchi's true identity. Jasmine was surprised at herself for feeling a twinge of reproach. She reasoned with herself. _She has nothing to do with you. She doesn't matter to you._

_L does._

And it was L who had decided to test that last, simple rule. It was L who had given the order. It was simple, and only a matter of waiting, and it would mean the team would have to reconsider Light and Misa as suspects …

Jasmine's head felt as if it had been split open by a knife, and yet she felt a strange hollowness inside. It was like there was something incomplete about her. Was she unsatisfied with how her relationship had turned out with L? They had hardly spent any time together. Everything was centred around catching Kira, on bringing this criminal to justice, now that they were so, so close …

Nothing else mattered.

She was ecstatic that they were still together, after all the fights and obstacles, but she wondered if L felt the same way. L, who never made anything easy, never made anything straightforward and understandable, did he feel the same way toward her? Toward them? Jasmine could have asked him, but she didn't. She didn't want to burden him with the guilt.

He was busy. Very busy.

Weeks passed. Months.

And maybe it was because they had already had so many fights that they simply stopped spending time together. Jasmine remembered the determination and the feeling of optimism back in Misa's room, where L revealed that Misa would help Light catch Kira.

Because she loved Light so much.

They were both tired. They were tired of the constant storm that hovered over their heads whenever they discussed their work. No matter how hard they tried, that primal, automatic heated response would spring to their lips, and another small tear would rip itself open, bringing out fresh pain and dissatisfaction with each other. It wasn't their fault; they couldn't be blamed. This was down to their training.

It was because of Wammy's House, that they had never, really been happy.

Humans were never meant to be perfect. They were designed to have flaws, so as to learn from past mistakes, reflect, and make the changes that will make things better.

Jasmine was not perfect. She was only human. Humans would never be wholly truthful. There will be lies, and strayed thoughts, small or significant.

Jasmine's stray thoughts were for Matsuda, for in the time it took for her and L to grow apart, she and Matsuda had somehow grown closer. Jasmine wasn't sure if Matsuda still had feelings for her. She presumed he did; it would explain his flustered look or overexcited smile whenever she talked to him. But she could also sense something bubbling under the surface of their friendship, something deeper, with a greater sense of purpose. Could Matsuda be plotting something behind her back, perhaps for her own good? She disregarded this thought; she had grown slightly paranoid in the long months working on the Kira case.

She would once have imagined that her interaction with Matsuda would annoy L, but she wasn't so sure now. L was caught up in his work, completely. The situation had spiralled out of control, and L needed to be the leader again, meaning he couldn't spent valuable, precious time with Jasmine.

So she was surprised when, after dinner one evening, she heard a knock on her door and opened it to find L. She was still staying in Headquarters, and had a lavish room. A lamp glowed dimly behind her, throwing some light on L's pale face.

"Hi," she said softly, rubbing her sleepy, dark eyes.

"You look tired."

Jasmine let him in, closing the door quietly. "You do too. Have you chosen someone to use the Death Note yet?"

L contemplated her question; he stared at her unabashedly, as though challenging her to question him further. When she said nothing, L sighed lowly, and said flatly, "I don't want to talk about it."

Jasmine offered him a weak smile. She led him into her spacious living room, turning on a light as she did so. It felt like ages since they had had a proper conversation like this, just one human being to another, instead of one genius detective to a strained policewoman.

As though reading her thoughts, L said, "We haven't talked in a long time."

"I know," replied Jasmine, apologetic. She sat down on a couch, expecting L to do the same. But he didn't. He just continued to stand in the middle of the room, bare-feet as always, and was scrutinising a section of the wall to Jasmine's right. "Why don't you come sit down?" asked Jasmine.

L stood there, saying nothing, giving absolutely nothing away.

Jasmine was too exhausted, and concerned, to feel frustrated. She sighed again, stood up and walked in front of L. Tentatively, L's gaze locked onto her eyes. Jasmine reached up and stroked L's cheek gently. "You must be so tried," she said quietly.

L closed his eyes, and Jasmine observed the shadows under his eyelids. They appeared to have become darker.

"Can I stay here, with you?" L murmured, eyes still closed.

"You mean for the night?"

"Yes."

Jasmine smiled. "If you like."

They stood for a while, one before another, simply gazing and savouring every precious second, like the last snowflakes of the winter, caught cheekily and longingly on the tongue.

"Let's lie down," whispered L.

Jasmine's eyes widened in surprise. "N-now?"

"Yes, now. If you don't mind." L's eyes flickered opened, and he took her hand and led her into her own bedroom. It overlooked the city, which was shadowed by the darkness of the night. L closed the door.

"L … " Jasmine began, but L had lain down on her bed, facing the middle, his body relaxed, knees slightly tucked in. Jasmine blushed.

"What's wrong Jasmine?" asked L. He patted the space next to him.

Flustered, Jasmine kicked off her slippers. She wasn't entirely sure what L wanted from her. Did he want to sleep with her? True, they were a couple, but this hardly seemed the appropriate time to do such a thing. "Oh, fine," she said reluctantly, lying down on the bed, facing him. Again, L just stared at her for a while.

After a pause, Jasmine asked, "Do you want to rest? I don't think you've had enough – "

"I'm sorry. For everything."

Jasmine blinked. A strand of hair fell over her eyes. She swept it away.

"Why?" she asked.

"I've been thinking," murmured L, his voice a deep rumble in his throat. "You should be happy."

Jasmine forced a laugh. She could not possibly think why L would be saying such things. Was he feeling guilty that he wasn't spending enough time with her? "L, I _am _happy," she assured him with a smile.

L seemed to be thinking over her answer. At last, he said, "Jasmine, I … " But his voice seemed to falter, and he stopped, as though scared that Jasmine could detect a hidden secret in his sentence.

And she did. She heard it; a sense of fear, of uncertainty, like the turbulent emotions of a young bird about to take its first flight, scared by the enormity of the task ahead.

And for some reason, this detection made a connection with her earlier worries, that L had changed.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, edging closer to him on her side. She placed her other hand on L's surprisingly soft cheek. "You can tell me."

L stared at her in a bedraggled, tortured sort of way. His eyes seemed to plead with her; he wanted her to understand what he was going through, but Jasmine had no idea of how to interpret his silent message. "You can tell me," she repeated soothingly. "Anything. You can tell me anything."

L shook his head slowly at first, then more decisively. "I can't tell you," L mumbled, his voice choking with emotion. It touched Jasmine's heart to see him in such a depressed state, yet L was L, and sure enough he had no tears in his eyes, no shaking shoulders, just a statement: I can't tell you.

To Jasmine, it sounded more like 'I can't trust you.'

But instead of feeling the anger, the pent up rage, she just felt fatigued. Simply put, she didn't care about L's trust. She loved this man, this strange, peculiar specimen of a man, but she should have known from the start that gaining his trust was a task beyond her, beyond anyone. So rather than arguing with him, Jasmine continued to stroke his cheek. "Why can't you tell me?"

At this, L gave a quiet little chuckle. Suddenly, the veil of despair vanished, though Jasmine could tell it was forced. "Because, Jasmine, there's nothing to tell you." He leaned in closer, still lying on his side, and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Jasmine didn't believe a single word of it. Still, she closed her eyes, letting him kiss her, because she knew nothing she said would make a difference.

But when L pulled in into his arms and held him close, his warmth radiating off into her body, and said, "Everything will be okay," she _wanted_ to believe him. She would have given anything to believe that, really, everything _was _okay, and that one day she and L would be free of the pressure of the Kira case, and they could start again. Meet again.

"I know I've hurt you," L murmured into her hair, his arms wrapped around her waist. "I've hurt you during the case, from the start."

"I forgive you, L," Jasmine replied into his shoulder, wondering why L had turned so sentimental. L had never been this sensitive. He had never been privy to the emotions of others.

L paused, as if preparing for what he was going to say next, and again, Jasmine sensed that there was something wrong with this, with everything. L knew something that Jasmine did not, and it made L want to confess, to seek forgiveness.

What could L possibly know that made him act as though tonight was his last?

"I've hurt you before, too," continued L in his slow, cautious voice. "I hurt you, in Wammy's House, so many times."

Jasmine became stiff. She didn't want to be reminded of it all.

Realizing this, L spoke more swiftly, more desperately. "I was stupid. You know what I was like. I've always had … trouble with people. I wasn't normal. Even now, I'm not normal."

"That didn't give you the right to trick me and torture me and hurt me the way you did," seethed Jasmine abruptly.

"I know," soothed L, "But – "

"But what?" challenged Jasmine, and she shifted so that she was out of his arms, though still lying down. "But what? What excuse is there for you tormenting me in that dungeon called Wammy's? Is there some justifiable reason for you confusing and tricking me every single day I spent there?"

"I was stupid," said L flatly. "But I'm different now. And I want you to forget."

"I will _never _forget." Jasmine was glaring at him now; the air was dank and cold. "Never."

"And I've never forgotten you," L said urgently. "Not once, since the day you left Wammy's."

Jasmine began to feel her eyes well up. She could take no more of this; they had never discussed their past so thoroughly. Especially that night. That horrid, confusing, entangling night, that made Jasmine forget L, so that when she had actually met him again so many months back, she had not recognised him at first. Everything was laid bare before them, revealing the naked and ugly truths. She didn't trust herself to speak, in case she began to cry.

After an agonizing silence, L shifted forward and took her in his arms again. "Please forget for me," L whispered, stroking her hair. "I want you to remember us happy."

Jasmine found herself nodding. "Okay … but L, you have to tell me the truth."

"Of course."

"Is everything okay?"

L smiled gently. "Everything's fine."

"Then why all this all of a sudden?"

L bit his lip, then said, "I just feel that we had a lot of catching up to do. We've barely spoken since penetrating the Yotsuba group." He smiled again. "I want us … _you,_ to be happy."

Jasmine nodded again, and she rested her head on L's shoulder, feeling his chin sit gently on her forehead. "Stop talking like that," she muttered, her hand smoothing over the rumpled mess of his shirt. "You sound as if you won't be here tomorrow."

Her words were met with a playful smirk. "Don't be silly."

They lay side by side for a long time, just holding each other, motionless. Jasmine wanted nothing more than to stay with him there forever, and do nothing but to feel the rise and fall of his chest. She was safe in his arms, and in his arms she knew in time she would be able to forget the twisted feelings in her gut that he had caused.

Minutes passed, maybe hours. Jasmine was nearly asleep.

Slowly, L got up and took a glass of water from the bedside table. "Here, take a sip, then we'll sleep."

Jasmine drank some water, repositioned herself comfortably close to L, and fell asleep soundly.

* * *

L woke up to the sound of the pounding rain.

And the bells.

He sat up slowly, the bedsheets ruffling loudly under him. He tensed, and watched Jasmine next to him as she slept. She stirred slightly, rolling onto her back, but did not wake up.

A pang of guilt erupted in L's stomach. He bit the tip of his thumb, staring at Jasmine's peaceful face. Had he done the right thing? Reaching out, he traced her face with his fingers, marvelling at how smooth her skin was. He wondered if she knew what had been going through his mind last night.

L felt a lump in his throat, and he took a shuddering breath.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said, stroking her face.

She did not reply.

Bending forward, L placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, then on each of her cheeks, then on her lips.

He would miss her.

L stood up and left her room, wiping a hand across his eyes as he closed the door.

He needed to make sure she would be all right, that she would be happy.

_How._

He knew that he had hurt her in Wammy's. He was not stupid. He could tell she felt the pain whenever he mocked her or teased her. He had wanted to break her down, because deep inside he knew she was the one to beat. He just didn't show how worried he was about their rivalry. He had pretended to be brilliant, to be the next great mind, assisting the world only when it pleased him.

He never knew that his need for this position would cost him so dearly.

L had never been Jasmine's friend. He had pretended to, he made her believe it. Then he would crush her trust in a second, perhaps with a scornful remark or a distasteful laugh. And she would glare at him with resentment, and he would feel a spark of pleasure in causing his rival this uncertainty.

It was like a game to L.

Jasmine had always been right. He had never really trusted her. Even if he had said so, when he had said he did trust her in her apartment when she had run away, after a while a small, gnawing voice would always come back to him. And he would be the monster he was created to be, judging people, categorizing and analysing them. Jasmine was no exception. She was just another human. They may be a couple, but L had never truly been a friend.

It killed L.

What was it to be a friend? Did it mean to have as many things in common as possible? Did it mean to be there when someone was hurt and needed reassurance and shelter? Did it mean to listen and keep someone else's secrets until the end?

L had never understood these rules. They seemed simple enough; two people creating a bond, a connection. Yet he had never felt as if he was a friend. A lover, maybe, but a friend …

And now, he understood that Jasmine had never seen him as a friend. She had no reason in believing that he was, after everything he had done to her.

So why had she been so angry every time he proved her wrong? Why hadn't she just ignored him?

Why did it hurt her _so _much? …

_It was raining, each droplet hammering against the window pane. The sound was deafening and comforting at the same time. The noise seemed to block out reality, and instead it transported one into a different, alien world. A world where dreams could flourish under the nourishment of the rain._

_But L heard the footsteps and the rolling wheels of a suitcase, as someone left their room and trudged toward the stairs at the end of the corridor._

_L always had trouble sleeping, and now, fully awake and dressed, he waited as the person went down the stairs, then opened the door and peeked through the small crack._

_It was Jasmine._

_L was surprised. In fact, he was surprised that he was worried. And concerned. Where was she going in the middle of the night? He wanted to call out to her as she carried her suitcase down the stairs, her footsteps covered by the sound of the rain._

_It was two months after her fourteenth birthday. L was fifteen._

_But L remained silent. He watched her disappear, contemplating his next move. He decided to follow her._

_So he went. Down the long corridors, hiding in the shadows. Into the main hall, where the coloured window panes looked black against the dark, rainy sky. Out of the entrance door, where Jasmine opened an umbrella to shield herself from the rain._

_She hadn't noticed him._

_L stared up into the swirling, menacing clouds. He hadn't thought of bringing an umbrella. He had planned to stop her from going outside._

_But he hadn't. He was too scared._

_L took a hesitant step forward. Immediately, his bare foot was drenched, the water spraying onto his trousers._

_Jasmine had almost reached the gates by now, which led to a small road. If L did not make a move, he would lose sight of her._

Should I call out? _he thought to himself._

It could wait.

_L walked swiftly into the rain. It pummelled him, and he actually staggered slightly, befuddled by its intensity. His hair wilted and stuck to his face; he suddenly felt cold as his wet clothes clung to his body. He disregarded all of this, and set off at a quicker pace, for Jasmine was no longer ahead of him._

_Reaching the gates, L looked around. He spotted Jasmine several metres to his left. He followed at a steady pace, while in the back of his mind he formulated words he would say to her._

_Jasmine rounded a corner, following the wall surrounding Wammy's House, her umbrella preventing L from catching a glimpse of her face. He followed her silently, an unexpected and unwanted shadow._

_Suddenly, Jasmine whirled around, and L was drawn to the fury behind those brown eyes. L expected some sort of greeting, but all that parted from her lips was, "What do you want?"_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_That's none of your business."_

"_We're not meant to go out at night."_

"_God, L, I know that!"_

"_So, where are you – "_

"_I'm running away, damn it!" cried Jasmine, her voice barely heard over the thundering cascade of the rain. "Leave me alone!"_

"_Why? Why are you running away?"_

"L?"

_The rain was pouring down on him, smouldering him._

"L? What are you doing standing in the rain?"

L opened his eyes, staring at a grey sky as a shower of rain fell upon him. He could hear Light calling him, but made no sign of having heard him.

"The bells," he muttered, hearing them again.

He turned to Light slowly, cupping a hand to his ear and pretending not to hear him. He had other things on his mind right now.

For the first time in his life, L felt humbled, standing there, letting the rain wash his guilt away …

There was something that had to be done, a problem that needed to be fixed, before it was too late. It wrenched at his soul to have to think about it, but it couldn't be avoided.

_Matsuda._

* * *

Jasmine woke up to the sound of the pounding rain.

She got up slowly, the bedsheets ruffling loudly underneath her. She looked to her side. L was nowhere to be seen.

Something wasn't right.

Maybe it was his absence, or maybe it was the melancholy words he had said last night, or maybe it was the foreign taste in her mouth, but Jasmine knew that something was wrong. And she was fearful.

She had no need to be so frightened. Nothing was going to hurt her. L had told her everything was going to be all right.

But where was he now? Why wasn't he by her side? Her heart hammered in her chest, demanding its voice to be heard. The very fact that L had said everything would be all right meant that it wasn't.

Something was wrong.

Jasmine flung herself out of bed. She was already dressed, having slept side by side fully clothed with L. She spent no time dwelling on their sudden intimacy. All she wanted was to see his face, to hold his hand, to make sure that he was all right.

Just like he promised.

As she threw open the door and ran to the elevator, she knew she had been drugged. The taste in her mouth was all too familiar; she had once been drugged by a gang of thugs while doing an undercover assignment. It had left her with a dry bitterness in her mouth. This was the same. She recalled taking a sip of water, offered by L.

He had done this.

_Why? _Jasmine screamed in her head. She didn't know why she was so panicked, or why she was smashing her finger into the elevator button. She was just so scared. It was female intuition, or her police force training, or her knowledge of L's strange behaviour, or all of these things combined to make one pulsing, powerful force, that caused her to go into a state of sheer panic and uncertainty. "Com'on!" she hissed at the elevator doors.

At last, they slid open for her. She ran inside and jabbed the button for the first floor. Standing in the golden elevator, alone, all Jasmine could do was wait, and try and convince herself that L was fine, that today was just a normal day, a normal morning of the Kira case.

_So why was I drugged?_

When the elevator doors opened again, Jasmine was thrown into the metallic world of the Headquarters building. Gone were the friendly, furnished corridors; before her, a window that stretched from one end of the grey corridor to the other showed that it was raining heavily outside. Despite the lighting above, it was dark in the steel corridor.

And there was Light, standing directly in front of her. He was holding a pen poised over a notebook.

Light froze.

Their eyes met.

And before she knew what she was doing, before her brain had registered what she had saw, Jasmine launched herself at him. They collided onto the floor in a chaotic frenzy of limbs; Jasmine, trying to snatch the pen from Light's hand; Light, trying to keep the Death Note out of her reach, because her name was printed in it, in beautiful, mesmerizing blue ink …

"GIVE ME THE DEATH NOTE!" Jasmine screamed, her voice vibrating in the dim, grey corridor. "GIVE IT TO ME!"

Her heart was pounding wildly in her ribcage, desperately seeking an escape route. Did it know that it only had seconds to live?

Her hands scratched Light's skin, leaving deep, fiery lines. She kicked at him madly, lying on her back, trying to grab the notebook that was constantly kept tantalizingly out of her reach. Light held it away from her, fingering the pen in his hand, flipping through the Death Note. She reached out for it, her fingers stretching to their limits, but Light sneered and grabbed her wrist.

_How many seconds left?_

"LET ME – " But before she could yell out, call for help, Light clamped his other hand down over her mouth, smothering the shrieks of plea that sprang to her lips. The pen dropped onto the floor, making a light, tinkling sound. Her bewildered eyes stared into Light's, and she had never seen him so passionate, so angry.

So frightening.

She didn't know what to do; everything was a whirl of colour and sound, disorientating her. She could not understand the meaning of their struggle, yet she was fighting back so hard, without a second to spare for an explanation …

Light sat on her midriff, his weight pressing her into the icy tiles. She could barely breathe under his grasp. She felt herself shake violently, each tremor making the earth shake underneath her. Light, with the Death Note still in his hand, attempted to reach for the pen while preventing Jasmine from interfering.

_How many seconds?_

She desperately tried to roll onto her side, to shake him off and put him off balance. Bringing her knee up, she smashed her kneecap against Light's back. He howled and dropped down next to her. Jasmine scrambled out from his hold, trying to stand and dash to the pen, but before she could make it a hand clenched itself around her ankle. She fell again, her chest and forehead smashing onto the floor. All the air was driven out of her lungs. She felt something wet on her forehead.

Light was advancing again, crawling over her and reaching for the pen …

"HELP!" Jasmine shrieked, but her voice was hoarse from her fall. "SOMEONE HELP!" She lunged at Light, her hands clutching fistfuls of his pristine shirt. Light hissed and slapped her across the face; she was dazed.

_How many?_

A door crashed open ahead of them. Someone appeared in the doorway.

"HELP!" Jasmine was begging.

Three gunshots. A searing pain through her side.

Light screamed and released her, his hands clutching at his chest, where blood blossomed upon the backdrop of his angelic, white shirt.

Jasmine snatched the pen from the floor, then dragged herself to the Death Note. She flipped it open, her fingers trembling, trying to find the page where her name was written …

All she saw was: _Jasmine Tasa … _

But she still took the pen in her shaking hand and crossed it out. Once, twice, three times, her tears falling like the rain against the window pane, battering the frail paper, barely aware of the group of men rushing to Light, rushing to her. And still she scratched line after line on the page, obliterating her incomplete name from view.

And even when she could no longer see her name, she still kept drawing sharp, distinct lines on the page, over the name L Lawliet. Over, and over, and over again.

"Jasmine! Oh God, I'm so sorry! We have to get you to hospital!" someone said urgently to her, kneeling by her side. Someone called Matsuda, a stranger.

"Where's L?" she sobbed, still crossing out his name as though it was some kind of foul word. "Where's L?"

Matsuda wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to get her to stand. "Jas, com'on, you're bleeding way too much!"

"Where's L?"

**AN: Part II will be finished next week.**


	27. The End Part II

**A/N: Huh. I said this would be up a week later. And now it's a month later. Now I know why I don't write any more :S But thanks for all the reviews, they are truly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the _Death Note _series or characters.**

**She Remembered**

**The End (Part II)**

**Two weeks later**

In the end, Light had been proven guilty.

Matsuda sat in his small office in the Police Department building he worked in, staring at the file in his hands. The words 'CLOSED CASE' were printed on it in glaring red letters. He opened the file and turned over a page, barely taking in any of it …

At first, he simply could not believe that Light was Kira. After L's death, in those few minutes when they had all thought they would die, Light had seemed almost insane, filled with the genuine fear of death. And he had spoken just like Ryuzaki, just like L, saying how, of course, they were going to risk their lives to solve the Kira case.

It had all been a façade.

Misa had been apprehended before she took notice of what had happened to Light. They had imprisoned her and questioned her, knowing that if Light was to be suspected as Kira, then Misa Amane would most definitely be the second Kira. While Misa was being interrogated, a condemned criminal was made to write in the Death Note. After 13 days, he was still alive. That meant the likelihood of Light being Kira was even greater than before.

In the end, it was Misa who had cracked. When shown photos of Light being arrested, she had wept and told them everything, how Light was Kira and had approached her, and in the end she had begged everyone to release Light. She had said she would take the blame. She would be responsible for everything.

They hadn't told her that Light was dead.

Every time Light's death was mentioned, Matsuda's hands shook, and images of Light's face, distorted in agony and rage, surfaced in his mind. He remembered exactly how the gun had trembled in his hands as he instinctively shot three bullets; he could still hear them whizzing through the air, slicing toward Light and Jasmine. Two had shot Light in the chest, but the third had caught Jasmine in the stomach.

Matsuda put his head in his hands.

He had not understood the situation. He had not understood why Light and Jasmine were fighting, limbs sprawling on the floor. But he had heard her call for help, and that was all it had taken to trigger something in Matsuda's mind, and so he had drawn his gun without a second of doubt, and fired.

But he had hurt Jasmine. And that hurt him more than any physical wound ever would. He had meant to help, but instead he had injured.

But that was not the end of her pain. It was only the beginning of her suffering.

Matsuda had been the one who told her that L was dead.

He remembered the scene clearly, as though it was yesterday. He was running while carrying Jasmine in his arms, trying to put pressure on the bullet wound in her stomach with a cloth. He tried to calm her, but her words would not subside. She had only one question.

"_Where's L?"_

What was he to say? He could never lie to her, never, even if she would to him.

"_Jas … Jas, L's had a heart attack."_

And she had screamed at him. She had hit his chest and writhed in his arms, as though possessed by some evil, demonic spirit, tears constantly spilling down her cheeks. She had been in shock, and Matsuda knew that.

But it did nothing to ease the pain in his chest. He felt wrong, stupid, and inadequate. He reasoned with himself; he had absolutely nothing to do with her pain. Her pain was caused by L's death. He knew this.

So why did it kill him inside every time he thought of her?

Matsuda wanted to forget everything that had happened. He wished that he and Jasmine had met in a different world, where evils like Kira did not exist. And then she would be happy, and he would be eternally grateful just to watch her laugh by the side of another lucky man. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he even considered just forgetting Jasmine and ignoring her. Surely she would hate him now. She surely despised every living cell in his body. He just didn't know. He hadn't talked to her since the day she got let out of hospital.

But he couldn't let go, not yet.

There was something that had to be done, a problem that needed to be fixed, before it was too late. It wrenched at his soul to have to think about it, but it couldn't be avoided.

_L._

* * *

If time was a prison, then Jasmine was its captive.

Every second of her life seemed to swirl around her, blinding her to reality. Was it yesterday that she had first started work on the Kira case? Or had it been months, even years before?

She had forced herself to believe that Light was Kira, and that he was dead. There was no escaping this bit of reality. After all, why had he tried to write her name in the Death Note? It was simple. He had overlooked her. She was an unexpected factor he had forgotten about in his moment of glory.

Strangely, though, time carried on for the rest of the world. As Jasmine walked through the streets toward her apartment building, normal people, happy people, passed by her every few seconds. Some were laughing, some talking, some just heading to work. Jasmine couldn't understand it. How could the world still be normal, after all she had been through, and after all Kira had done?

Why wasn't everyone falling to their knees, and crying, crying with happiness that Light was dead?

But she was calm. She felt no anger toward these people, only a mild, curious feeling. She felt hollow, as though her physical body was a shell, and her thoughts and spirit were drifting in her wake. They were there, but not functioning, not catching up to what was really happening.

So it was in this trance that Jasmine went into the elevator leading to her apartment. She stared at the numbers on the panel in front of her, wondering who had made these buttons, or had it been a machine? Then who had designed the machine? And who had invented the elevator? Had it been a man or a woman? Were they still alive to witness their success, or were they no longer with society, just like Light was?

Even when she thought of Light, no tears came to her eyes. Yes, they had formed some kind of bond, like colleagues would have. But she did not comprehend this strange, empty feeling inside. Surely she should be letting all her sorrow out. Chief Yagami and the rest of the Task Force had been completely blown and shocked by Light's secrets. And they had shed tears. Her heart lurched at the memory of Chief Yagami's face as he buried his head in his son's shaking shoulder. Wasn't that the normal way to grieve for a person and their mistakes?

But Jasmine knew, in her eyes, that Light was never really a person.

Jasmine walked out of the elevator and toward her front door, at the end of the short hallway. Someone was standing there, knocking on her door, trying to peer through the eye-hole. Seeing Jasmine approach, the man turned and took a step back.

"Hey, Jasmine," said Matsuda, smiling.

Jasmine blinked at him. "Hi."

"Is it – um – is it okay if I, er, talked with you for a moment?" asked Matsuda hesitantly, hands sliding into his pockets.

Jasmine did not care. She felt nothing. "Sure, do you want to come in?" she asked blankly, taking out her key and opening the door for him.

"Thanks," he replied gratefully.

In her dream-like state, Jasmine wondered what he was doing there. Surely he had better things to do. She closed the door and joined him on her plain white couch. Her living room was fairly spacious, adjoining to a smaller dining area and kitchen. She had a large window overlooking the city.

"Nice place," said Matsuda, looking around, even though he had been here before.

"Thank you."

There was silence. Jasmine imagined it would have been an awkward one, but she didn't care. She felt nothing in her washed out state of mind. She waited for Matsuda to speak.

He didn't.

So, instead, she asked, "What did you want to talk about?"

Matsuda leaned forward on the couch. "I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

Jasmine's heart stopped. She glared at this intruder, breaking into her tranquil shelter with a single sentence. "I'm fine," she said coldly.

"Are you sure?"

His concern frustrated her. She was fine, of course she was. "Really, yeah. Why do you ask?"

"It's just … Jas, we need to talk about – "

"No." Jasmine stood up, knocking her shin into the coffee table in front of her. The pain was not registered. She didn't care. She was trembling uncontrollably. "No, no we're not."

Matsuda stood up too. "Jas, don't do this."

"Leave. Now."

"Com'on, don't do this to me, I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need your – "

"We need to talk about L."

Jasmine slapped him across the face. A sharp smack pierced the air.

Matsuda stared at a spot behind Jasmine's shoulder, eyes lowered, his head cocked to one side in the direction Jasmine had hit.

"How _dare _you!" Jasmine spat, her entire body shaking with the anger she felt for this man. "How dare you mention his name!"

"I was just trying to help." She could barely hear his voice.

But she didn't care.

"I don't need … what made you think … I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" shouted Jasmine in his face, and secretly she willed him to look at her, so she could show him just how she hated him. But he kept his face turned slightly away from her. "Look at me!"

He didn't.

"Damn you. DAMN YOU, AND YOU THINKING THAT I NEED HELP! I WAS PERFECTLY FINE, UNTIL _YOU _CAME, AND SAID HIS NAME, WHEN I HAD WANTED TO FORGET … HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled, wanting to hurt him as much as she hurt inside. She didn't care how indecent or how wrong her words were; to her, they were the truth.

"I care about you Jasmine," said Matsuda quietly.

"I don't _care _that you do! I don't – "

"He told me something before he died, Jas. And he wanted you to know."

"I don't – "

"We care for you."

"I DON'T CARE! IT MEANS NOTHING TO ME! YOU, YOUR CARE, MEANS NOTHING! AND L … and L … " And the anger suddenly vanished, and a wave of tiredness and sorrow hit her like a crashing wave, throwing her into disorientation. She opened her mouth to speak, but words refused to form. She blinked rapidly at the ground for several seconds, then looked back up at Matsuda, and found that he was now looking at her, watching her sympathetically.

"L, he cared … and now he's … " she whispered, and, finally, the tears were falling fast and thick, and she could do nothing to hide or stop them. She sank slowly into the couch, clutching her face, the emptiness inside her filled instead with despair and weakness and shame.

It was all because of L. She simply could, would not, accept that he was gone forever. She wanted to block him out, but now he was haunting her again, bringing back fresh memories that stabbed her like a knife, and cutting deeper than any knife ever would.

She had lived without him once. Why was it so difficult now, when she _needed _to forget him?

A hand placed itself on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Matsuda's tired face, his right cheek turning faintly red where she had hit him.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry, Touta. Shit, I'm so sorry." She reached out and touched his cheek tenderly, wishing she had restricted her anger. She did not hate him, she really didn't. Matsuda winced at her touch, but didn't object. "I'm so sorry," she repeated in a hushed voice, and fresh tears sprung to her eyes.

Matsuda sighed, and Jasmine felt ten times worse. "It's okay," he replied, removing her hand gently from his face. "I just wanted to tell you what L told me to say."

Jasmine clenched the sleeve of her sweater, waiting. "What did he say?"

Matsuda paused, then said in an unsure voice, "He said … he asked me to tell you that he forgives you for what you said on the day you left Wammy's. And … "

Jasmine held her breath.

" … and he said he hoped you would forgive him for hurting and leaving you. He said he knew he promised you he wouldn't go."

The words broke her heart, and Jasmine sat in silence, thinking over and over in her head that, yes, she had forgiven him. She had forgiven him from the start, because she believed he would change. But she hadn't told him. She hadn't tol him that she forgave him for what happened in Wammy's, and on the night when she left.

As if reading her thoughts, Matsuda leaned closer and asked softly, "Jas, what happened? I know I have no right to know, but I honestly think you should … let it out."

Jasmine bit her lip, and stared at the carpeted floor, her shoulders stiff and sore.

"You don't have to be guilty."

_I don't have to be guilty, _thought Jasmine, and she closed her eyes and recounted that evening out loud …

_The fourteen year old Jasmine glared at L hunching in the rain, his dark hair plastered to his face. Why had he followed her? She had planned her escape perfectly, under the cover of the rain. She thought no one would hear her leaving. She hated Wammy's. She hated everything about it: its fierce competitors, its harsh, relentless training. She despised everything and everyone._

_And now, here was L, thwarting her plans again._

"_I'm running away, damn it!" she cried her voice barely heard over the thundering cascade of the rain. "Leave me alone!"_

"_Why? Why are you running away?"_

"_Why? You actually have to ask me?" yelled Jasmine, and she dragged her suitcase with her as she stamped toward L, so that her face was inches from his._

"_I'll tell you why … " she hissed in his calm, emotionless face. "It's because of you! You keep tricking me into thinking that we're friends, or whatever, and then you just hurt me again and again and again. You won't ever let me get my own way!"_

"_This is the kind of atmosphere we're meant to be brought up in, Jasmine," replied L calmly, and Jasmine despised him for his calmness, his ability to erase all emotion from his voice and his face. It were his eyes that she loathed the most, though. They were like two shallow, empty holes, staring into her as though she was some sort of insect under his scrutiny._

_And the anger flared up within her. "I DON'T CARE! I don't want to be the next L, or great detective, or whatever! I'm so sick of this! Aren't you?" she cried. "Aren't you sick of all the things they make us do?"_

_L tilted his head. "No."_

_Jasmine bit her lip. "Well I am. Goodbye." She turned away, hoping she would never see that face ever again. She never wanted to meet this arrogant, misleading and untrustworthy boy. She could not stand him. She was not bitter about saying goodbye._

"_Jasmine, wait."_

_Jasmine ignored him. She walked onward, the water around her feet splashing upward noisily. Raindrops hit the top of her umbrella endlessly._

"_Stop."_

_Jasmine bit her lip. _Just ignore him. _There he was, trying to give her orders. As if she would follow them._

"_I said stop, Jasmine."_

"_No," she said loudly, still walking with her back to him._

"_If you hate me, then why do you care what I think about you?"_

_For some reason, that touched a nerve in Jasmine, and before she could stop herself, before she could prevent herself from retaliating and giving in to his taunts, she whirled toward him and shoved him with her free hand. "I _DON'T _CARE!" she yelled. "What made you think I'd _care _about someone like you!"_

"_Well, you're always trying to beat me – "_

"_That's because – "_

"_And you're always convinced that we're friends. Do you have feelings for me, Jasmine? Why do you want to believe that we're friends if you hate me?"_

_Jasmine gaped at him, speechless. His cold reasoning, his icy logic, his fierce bluntness was frightening her. It was like he could read her deepest thoughts, the thoughts that she herself banished from ever thinking or contemplating again._

_Why did she want to believe that they were friends?_

"_Because … because … BECAUSE _YOU_ MADE ME THINK THIS! THIS IS _YOUR_ FAULT! AND NOW YOU'RE MOCKING ME AND MAKING YOURSELF THE CENTRE OF EVERYTHING AGAIN! YOU … YOU THINK THIS IS ABOUT _YOU_? ABOUT ME LIKING YOU? I'VE NEVER LIKED YOU, L, NEVER! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH! AND DON'T YOU EVER FORGET THAT! I LOATHE YOU!"_

_She turned around, attempting to leave once again, but L caught her wrist and dragged her so she faced him._

"_Do you really hate me?" he asked quietly._

"_Yes!" she spat in his face. "I despise you, you immoral bastard!"_

_L stared at her with dead eyes._

_And then he pulled her face toward his and he kissed her. Hungrily. Blindly._

_Jasmine was revolted._

_She shoved him away. "You're sick. You're really sick. You're disgusting," she repeated in an undertone, taking several steps back. She wiped the rain off her face with her sleeve. "I wish I'd never met you. You're messed up. You're wrong."_

_With those final insults, Jasmine turned for the last time and walked away._

Now, L was gone.

And she had never gotten the chance to apologize.

Jasmine wiped her tears away, sniffing loudly, daring Matsuda to accuse her. In fact, she willed him to do so; she was so angry and so ashamed of herself. She never would have admitted that L was right; she _did_ have feelings for him.

This was the result; she would live the rest of her life in guilt, she knew it.

Matsuda was quiet next to her. She didn't blame him. It must be strange to hear someone explain their past under such painful circumstances.

"Did you have feelings for him, then?" he asked finally, reluctantly.

Jasmine nodded, calmer now.

"Why?"

"Because … I honestly believed he was my friend. And he really was, sometimes, when we weren't fighting. I started to like that part of him … " Feeling on the verge of tears again, she bit her lip. "I miss him," she choked. "And I never said sorry for what I said." She paused. "It was the only time I told him I hated him," she whispered.

"Jasmine, L already forgave you. He never held a grudge against you for that."

At these words, Jasmine succumbed into crying once more. She didn't bother restraining herself. She wept, her head buried in her hands, while Matsuda sat next to her silently, patting her soothingly on the back.

"Jasmine," said Matsuda, over Jasmine's sobs. "I need to tell you something. L … before he passed away, he left me with a job."

Jasmine bit her knuckle to hear what Matsuda had to say.

"Jas, he gave me the job of making you happy. He even asked me once to help him understand you, so the two of you'd be happy. But now he wants you to be happy, no matter what."

"Stop," cried Jasmine, her words muffled and distorted with misery. "Please, s-stop … I can't … "

"This is important. He told me to make you happy. And I want you to be happy too," said Matsuda seriously. He took hold of her shoulders and gently made her face him. He looked her square in the eyes, and said, "I want you to be happy, but you can't be if you don't let go of L. And I know it hurts, but you have to move on. You have to find someone else to be happy with. And it doesn't have to be me, it doesn't. Just find someone who will make you happy. Okay?"

How? How could she agree to let go of someone she loved, and so soon? _Give me time! _she wanted to scream. But all she did was nod.

Slowly, her sobs subsided.

Seeing that she had calmed down, Matsuda stood up and walked to the door. "I should go now. Call me if you wanna talk." He smiled at her, his brown eyes kind and worried at the same time.

Amidst all her sorrow and excruciating pain, Jasmine was struck by a thought. "Wait. Touta, wait." She stared at him. "It isn't fair."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it isn't fair that L made you help him. Help him with me. I mean, you like me," she blurted simply.

Matsuda smiled again. "I want what's best for you."

"It's still not fair."

"It doesn't matter, Jas. It really doesn't." Matsuda left, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Matsuda shut the door quietly.

He had done it. He had played messenger one last time, delivering the words of a dead man.

Why had he done it? Why did he always agree to whatever L told him to do?

Matsuda felt no resentment. He was only annoyed that he was the one to bring tears to Jasmine's eyes. He understood completely what L wanted to achieve. L wanted to make sure that, after he had gone, Jasmine would not stay in a state of sadness.

This was Matsuda's purpose, to make sure that L's dying wish was granted.

He remembered being approached by L, on the morning of his death. It had been an eerie conversation, one Matsuda did not fully understand until after he had died. And by then, it was too late to ask questions …

Did L intend for Matsuda and Jasmine to, eventually, be together? Matsuda knew L was well aware of their budding friendship. Could he, out of desperation, had willed him to step into L's shoes, and be the person Jasmine would love? Or was Matsuda just letting his own desires get in the way? He would never forgive himself if he had gone against L's wishes.

Matsuda ran a hand through his dark fringe as he walked toward the elevator. He pressed the button on the metal panel, thinking …

In truth, he would just like to lie down somewhere, anywhere, and forget everything. He would rather live in blissful ignorance than go through this horrendous dilemma. Part of him even wanted to let Jasmine go. Let her find someone for herself. After all, he had told her it didn't have to be him.

It really didn't.

But Matsuda would never be able to forget Jasmine. Her smile, her kind words, those charming eyes.

He could never leave her alone, fighting with her own conscience. He would be there to help, even if, afterwards, she abandoned him and left in the arms of another.

It didn't matter.

As the elevator doors slid open, Matsuda suddenly realized that, for the very first time, Jasmine had called him by his first name.

He began to cry.

* * *

Jasmine's head was still buzzing when she heard a knock. She sat on the couch for several more seconds, then, reluctantly, stood up and moved toward the door.

It was Matsuda, and in the brief glimpse of his face before he took her in his arms and embraced her, Jasmine realized that he was crying.

And as she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his body, she allowed herself, for the briefest moment, to believe that he was L.

* * *

_Jasmine sat in the snow. It was everywhere, all around her, and she was freezing, but she still sat there, letting snowflakes entangle themselves in her hair._

_She was watching a young girl, dressed snugly in a thick jacket, dance and catch snowflakes on her tongue. She had short brown hair and shining black eyes. And as Jasmine watched, the girl was slowly lifted into the air; Jasmine could see the outline of her wings protruding from her back, flapping with ease._

"_What are you doing here?" someone asked behind Jasmine._

_Jasmine did not respond. She continued to watch the girl climb higher, until suddenly, with jerking movements, the girl froze in mid-air, then started to fall. The girl tucked herself into a ball before crashing into the hardened snow._

"_Why did she fall?" asked the voice again._

_Jasmine stared at the girl, who was now lying in a small pool of her own blood._

"_She fell because of you," she said, and she turned round to stare into L's grey eyes, the same ones the little girl saw before she lay motionless on the crimson ground._

_L looked at them both, face lacking any sort of emotion._

_Jasmine remained sat on the snow, feeling the cold bite into her flesh, making her shiver. But she knew it wasn't just the weather that was making her cold._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" she asked quietly. "Why didn't you tell me you forgave me?"_

"_I was wondering if you'd ever apologize."_

"_You left before I could say sorry."_

"_You never wanted to talk about Wammy's." He paused. "But it's okay. I forgive you."_

_Jasmine felt chilled to the bone. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

"_I forgive you."_

"_Why … why did you have to leave?" cried Jasmine, and she hugged her legs and buried her face into her knees. Her shoulders shook with each word. "You … you promised m-me … you'd n-never leave me … never … "_

"_I could do nothing to stop it," said L softly. The snow crunched under his bare feet as he knelt down beside her. He touched her wet cheek._

_She had so many questions racing through her head, but all she could say was, "Why … why did you go … "_

"_I never meant to leave you. You know that." He put his arms around her trembling body. "You know that I want you to be happy."_

"_Damn it, L," Jasmine swore, and she removed head from her hands and flung her arms around L's neck, sobbing into his shoulder. "Damn it, I love you."_

"_I love you too," L breathed into her hair. "I never meant to leave you."_

"_Is this heaven?" whispered Jasmine, after a beat._

"_Maybe. I don't know any more." L pulled away and held Jasmine at arms' length. "You're beautiful."_

"_I want to join you," breathed Jasmine, shining black eyes gazing into stone cold ones. "Let me join you."_

_L shook his head. "I won't let you."_

"_L … "_

_L palmed her cheek. "I know this will be hard," he said in his monotonous voice that seemed to reveal more than he dared, "but I can't let you come with me, you know that. You'll have to wait."_

"_Wait?"_

"_Wait for our time together," he said, still stroking her damp face. "And I'll wait for you. But in the mean time, be happy."_

"_How?" Jasmine choked._

_L smiled. "There are ways. Do it for me, and yourself."_

"_How can … how can I wait that long, to die? And still be happy? I … I'd rather k-kill myself."_

"_I won't let you do that."_

_Jasmine stared at him. Why couldn't he understand?_

_For some reason, his request sank into Jasmine's heart, and suddenly, she accepted what she had to do. "Then you'll wait for me too, won't you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I'm sorry, if you have to wait so long … for me to die."_

"_I won't." He kissed her cheek. "A hundred years is equivalent to a day here. I should be the one to apologize." He kissed her lips._

"_I'm sorry."_

Jasmine woke up.

She sat up slowly, a dull ache in her chest. Her head was pounding.

She got out of bed. Outside, the sun had just risen. The sunlight that seeped through the gap between her curtains was pale. She pushed the curtains aside, revealing a still world. She put on a sweater, which had been draped over a chair.

_Had it been a dream?_

She picked up the pistol that was lying on the table.

Jasmine glided into her kitchen, making herself a cup of tea. As she waited for the water to boil, she stared at her hands. They were clenched, her delicate fingers curled under her palm. Clenched around the gun. She walked into the living room and placed the gun on the coffee table. She then straightened her fingers, examining each digit until the kettle whistled.

She took her cup of tea and sat on her couch. To her left, the window over-looking the city revealed the weak morning sky.

Jasmine took a small sip from her cup. She set it down onto the coffee table because her hands were shaking too much. She reached for the pistol and pointed it at the side of her head. The cold barrel pressed firmly against her skin.

_Or had it really been L?_

She closed her eyes.

And suddenly, a wave of memories hit her like a storm front. They flashed past her, speeding too fast for her to examine each one. But nevertheless she recognized every single one of them.

They were happy memories of her and L.

She remembered them meeting for the first time at Wammy's, when they were still kids. She remembered how L had kissed her in the back of a limousine. She remembered how they had had cake for breakfast one day.

She remembered everything.

Jasmine let the pistol fall to the floor.

At that moment, she felt something that had been lost in her misery, in her despair, in her anger. She had never missed L so much. It was as if something was eating her from the inside, some ravenous, starving monster that was making her hollow inside.

But she felt something else as well.

Hope.

And as she wiped the last stray tears from her eyes, she promised that she would be happy. She needed a purpose, and she had found one. She would do it for L more than for anyone else, because he was waiting for her, somewhere, waiting for them to start again. She loved him so much. But in the mean time, she would be happy, whether or not that meant being with Touta. It didn't matter.

Because she'll always remember. Always.

**AN: Wow … I can't believe it's actually the end of this story :/ Seems like it's always been floating in my mind ever since I finished Death Note. AND NOW IT'S OVER. THANK YOU (:**


End file.
